Who's Cheating Who?
by Dejavu1978
Summary: Co-written w/ Hailey Egan Cena. A nosey tabloid reporter reeks havak on a small town, destroying marriages, lives and carreers while at the same time winning the heart of her number one target.
1. Chapter 1

This is an old story co-written with Hailey Egan Cena. I'm reposting it for Christina89. I was going to rewrite it, but decided to leave it as it is for now. Hope you still enjoy it. :)

* * *

Who's Cheating Who?

Chapter 1: Dejavu1978

Chyna Sparks walked into the hotel with her camera ready to take pictures of any celebrities who dared to show their secrets. She was a tabloid reporter for Extreme Heat Magazine, but was only there on a temporary basis. She had no intentions of leaving the magazine without a full time position.

"Hey." Randy Orton came up behind her and she jumped. He seemed to be everywhere she was since she had printed a picture of him hitting on a waitress at a bar in a town he had visited. It bored Chyna that she was sent to find information about the WWE's stars. But it was a start. "You here alone."

"Maybe." Chyna said sarcastically and began to walk off. Her article had caused him and his wife to split up but he didn't seem to mind since he took every opportunity to hit on her that he could.

"You want to dance." he asked still standing too close to her.

"Don't you have a wife waiting for you somewhere Orton?" She said digging in the knife. She had always been good at reminding people of their pains. It was second nature to her and many thought she was merely cold hearted but she had a problem with trust and would never let anyone close to her.

Randy laughed.

"You know I don't think I ever thanked you that article you wrote. Natalie walking out was a blessing in disguise. Natalie had been cheating on him for a long time but he could never prove it. He sweetness had disappeared shortly after their marriage and he felt like he was in the marriage alone.

"I guess it made it easier for you to be a player." Chyna's eyes didn't move from the couple across the room. John and Hailey Cena. They were perceived to be the perfect couple but she knew there had to be secrets in their closet and finding them would ensure her position at the magazine.

"Are you always working?" Randy said snatching the camera from her hand.

"Hey give that back!" Chyna grabbed for it but he held it out of her reach.

"One drink." Randy said holding the camera ransom. "I think you owe me that much."

"Fine." Chyna said finally giving up. "If it will get rid of you."

Randy led her into the reception room where many people where drinking and laughing at a party to celebrate the premiere of Hailey Cena's new movie. She smiled slyly because she couldn't have walked in by herself. Only invited guests could enter the room. She began to think that Randy had done her a big favor even though he had no idea he had helped her.

"Hi Randy." Hailey said coming up to them the moment they entered the room. She glared at Chyna. She wasn't happy about her being there.

"Hey Hal." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Where's John."

"He's at the bar." Hailey said looking behind her. "He's getting me a drink."

"Oh." Randy said and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh.

"No." Hailey said. "I won't be doing that tonight. I just found out I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's great." Randy seemed happy for his friend, but Chyna thought that there was a twinkle of disappointment and pain in his eyes. She had a feeling that there was more to their friendship than anyone knew. She had a gift for seeing when people were hiding something and it was never long before they would slip up and expose themselves. She just had to be ready to capture it for Extreme Heat.

"There he is." John said walking up to them. "I wondered if you were going to miss the party to a movie you were in."

"Ya right and have Hailey knock me out for not being here. No thank you." the group laughed. All but Chyna. She was watching the way they all looked at each other. There was a story there.

"Well, we are going to get a drink." Randy said taking Chyna's arm gently. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"What are you doing with her" John held him back and whispered in her ear.

"Hey, she's hot." Randy laughed. "Don't worry I can handle her."

"You better." John said giving a cross warning look Chyna's way. Chyna narrowed her eyes. She knew the man didn't like her but she wasn't there to make friends anyway. She did fine on her own without them.

Chyna and Randy sat down at a table near the live band that was playing. It was a good band and Chyna wanted to just enjoy the music they played but she knew she didn't have time to let herself go. She looked at Randy. He was good looking and seemed like he would be a lot of fun. She put the thought of her head and drank the drink he had gotten for her.

"You owe me a dance." he said taking her hand and pulling her out of her chair making the drink splash over the sides. He pulled her onto the dance floor and pulled her close for a slow country song. "You can relax you know."

"Maybe I just don't like the company."

"No, that's not it."

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?"

"I think you're scared that you might find you like me if you spent so much as two minutes being yourself."

"I am being myself. This is the way I am rather you like it or not."

"I don't think for one minute that there is nothing more to you than the cold hearted bitch you pretend to be."

Chyna glared at him hatefully.

"Bitch?"

"You know you are." Randy began to laugh. "But don't worry. I like it."

Chyna pierced her lips. She attempted to shove him away but he only pulled her closer.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that your friend Hailey over there railroaded you into keeping me busy so I won't have time to find any dirt on any of her guests."

"That would have been a good idea, but Hailey would never play anyone like that."

"But you would."

"I have a time or two." he admitted.

"I think our dance is over." she said leaving him standing on the floor. She didn't want anything to do with the man. At least that what her mind told her heart and she was going to make sure it understood that love was not a possibility in her life. It always went wrong.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hailey Egan

Hailey watched Randy with Chyna wondering how they met and why he would bring her. She looked over at John who was looking at them also.

"Do you know how he met her?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He replied. "I think she is here to get a story though."

"I agree with that." She replied.

She looked at Randy and Chyna and then smiled at John. "Let's go mingle."

She took his arm and they headed around the room. The movie, Captive Hearts, was getting great reviews from the critics. It was a love story based in Medieval Times. Hailey played the princess who is in love with her knight but married a prince from a nearby land. Randy played her brother in the movie and he was getting great reviews from the critics too. It had been premiered earlier and now everyone was celebrating the cast and crew. There was a press conference scheduled for later where the actors would answer questions about the movie and anything else the press asked.

She had been warned by her publist, Anna and her agent as well as the producer and movie studio executives that the press would probably ask about the shooting that happened when her movie, Forever My Sweet, premiered.

Hailey had been stalked for months by unseen person. She and John had tried everything to get the stalker to come forward. But he never did until he shot her at the premiere. The shot caused her to lose her and John's baby and almost cost Hailey her life. But the doctors saved her life. She and John had moved to Springwood to get away from it all. She hoped the stalker would stay in LA and never know where she moved too. In Springwood she and John could have a normal life

"There is my star." Harper Brooks said walking up. He was the producer of Captive Hearts. "This movie is getting great reviews from the critics. I knew casting you was a good idea."

"Thank you. I'm glad it's doing so well." Hailey smiled. She loved her career and this movie was one of her favorites that she had done.

"Which is why I was hoping that you would be in my next movie, A Moment in Time."

"What is it about?" John asked. He always wanted to know about the movies she was in.

"It's about a woman who is in the trade center on 9/11 and she is rescued by a firefighter. She ends up falling in love with the firefight. And I think Hailey would be perfect for it."

"That does sound interesting but I just found out I'm pregnant." Hailey replied to him.

"That's not a problem. I know you worry about the stalker too so we can film in Springwood." Harper was going to do anything to get Hailey to star in that movie.

"Can you send me the script and then I can let you know?" She asked him.

"Sure. Oh, the press conference will be starting soon." He said walking off to talk to the movie studio executives.

Hailey watched Harper head over to the executives. She wondered what they were talking about. Chyna saw Harper talking to Hailey and John and then saw him walk over the executives. She quickly made her way over to where they were. She wanted to know what they were saying.

"I think Randy would make the perfect choice to be the firefighter in A Moment in Time." Harper said to them.

"As the main firefighter or one of the others?" One of the executives asked.

"As the main one. I think he and Hailey have exceptional chemistry. They would be hot together. I noticed their chemistry on the set of Captive Hearts. I think they could be one hot couple on the screen." Harper said.

"Alright. See if you can get them both to do it. Based on how well Captive Hearts is doing, I have no doubt Hailey will make this picture great." Another one said.

Chyna overheard the conversation and realized that she had a good story from this. She just needed to see what was in Randy and Hailey's background. It was a well known fact that the two grew up in the same neighborhood.

"Attention Everyone." Harper said to the party. "We are getting ready for the press conference. All media is instructed to head to the other room. The actors will be answering questions."

Chyna quickly made her way into the room. She wanted to make sure she could ask some questions.

"I better go." Hailey told John.

"Alright." He said kissing her. He followed her in the room.

Randy followed the others into the room. He wondered what questions would be asked. He sat down beside Hailey and the others actors.

"Alright." Harper said to the crowd. "The actors are open for questions."

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dejavu1978

Chyna made her way through the crowd of reporters. She saw Randy and Hailey whispering to each other. They sat a little too close and whispered and smiled with each other. They seemed more like a couple to Chyna then just good friends.

"Hailey!" Chyna called out. "Is it true that the man who shot you at your last premiere is still at large?"

"Yes he is." Hailey became uncomfortable by Chyna's question and Randy's smile faded and his eyes shot warning looks at Chyna. Chyna ignored him. He didn't intimidate her as he did so many others. In fact there weren't too many people who could intimidate her.

"So there's a good chance he could be here right now."

Hailey looked at Randy for support and he immediately put his arm around his friend.

"Can we stick to questions about the premiere people?" Hailey's agent said into the microphone and many of the reporters started yelling out questions about how it had felt to watch themselves on the screen and if they thought the movie had turned out as well as they hoped.

It was old news to Chyna. The same questions that were asked at every premiere. She wasn't there to report on the movie, but the untold secrets of an actress that was perceived to be the perfect role model. She didn't smoke. She didn't do drugs and she only drank occasionally and was married to a WWE superstar that was considered the biggest star in the business.

They lived in a home that was a fairy tale for most. Chyna didn't buy it. There had to be more in the past then what they showed to the world.

She moved to the side but remained close enough to watch the friends.

Randy whispered in Hailey's ear, hoping to calm her down. Chyna's question had ruined the good mood she was in and he could tell she was on the verge of an anxiety attack. He took her hand that was shaking uncontrollably and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry. No one is going to hurt you while I'm here." he assured her. He always wondered why John hadn't acted to get in front of the bullet that nearly killed his wife and took the life of his child. John was his best friend but he never understood why he hadn't done something. The shooter had stepped out of the crowd wearing a mask and Hailey had looked into his eyes for a few moments before he pulled the gun and shot her.

Randy blamed her security as well. He hated that the man had slipped into the crowd and had disappeared without a trace. Randy had a hard time not blaming himself for what had happened. It was the only premiere of hers that he hadn't attended.

He sat beside her trying to show her that no one would hurt her as long as he was beside her. Her eyes told him that she knew he would protect her even if it meant giving up his own life.

"I just wish this was over." Hailey told him.

"It will be soon. " He assured her.

John stood to the side watching them. His eyes scanned the crowd. He didn't seem to mind how close his wife and his best friend seemed to be. He didn't see anything wrong with how they acted around each other. Randy had been the one to introduce him to Hailey and he had set up their first date. He always figured that if there was something romantic between them, randy would have never allowed him to date her.

John remembered the day she had been the guest host on RAW. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and was a little disappointed when she hugged Randy. He assumed she had been one of his ex girlfriends and he had a strict rule not to date any of his best friend's girls. But Randy had assured him that they were never more than good friends. A year later he and Hailey were married.

Chyna made a phone call to a friend she knew.

"Can you find out where Hailey Cena and Randy Orton went to high school?" she said knowing that she could find out who they hung out with easily from their yearbooks. She planned to interview a few of their old friends and see if they could shed any light on their friendship. Chyna had a feeling that even Hailey's husband didn't know just how close she and Randy were.

She decided to test their reactions.

"Hailey, Is it true that you and Randy will be co starring in Harper's next movie." she had over heard them talking about it.

"Nothing is final yet. But it is a possibility."

"Your chemistry on screen is considered to come naturally with Randy. Does it have something to do with a past love affair?"

Hailey gasped. She hadn't expected a question to come up about her and Randy. She glanced at John who seemed to be paying no attention to the press conference. He was busy talking to a man next to him.

"We are friends and have been for a long time." Randy answered for him.

"Oh." Chyna smirked. She saw both of them glance at each other. She could see the secret in their eyes.

"Hailey, don't you think you are a little selfish appearing here tonight, knowing your stalker could be here. Don't you think it is wrong to put your fans in danger like that?"

Randy jumped from his seat at the table and headed for Chyna. He knew she wouldn't stop until she caused Hailey to run from the room so she could print about in the tabloid about her public meltdown. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"My job." Chyna spat and jerked her arm away.

"Why are you targeting Hailey?" Chyna smiled at him then started to walk off. She didn't have to explain her reasons to anyone.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hailey Egan

"That's enough of the questions." One of the executives said. He didn't want Hailey upset by some tabloid reporter's questions. "Please everyone enjoy the food."

The press headed to the buffet table. Hailey got up from the table and headed over to her husband.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked hugging her. He had caught the end of Chyna's questions.

"Yeah, I just want to go home." She said to him hugging him back.

"Let's get out of here." He said to her.

She nodded and they headed to get their coats. Once they had them, they headed outside to the limo and headed back to their home.

"Wait." Randy said grabbing her arm gently. "What are you trying to do?"

"I want to prove that Hailey isn't who she seems to be. The perfect role model yeah right. Everyone has secrets." She whispered to him before walking away. She headed out of the hotel and to the place she was staying at.

Randy sighed and headed back in. He didn't see Hailey or John and went over to Harper Brooks.

"Have you seen Hailey or John?" Randy asked him.

"They left. The press conference really upset Hailey I think." Harper replied.

"Thanks." Randy headed out of the ballroom and to the house he had recently purchased in Springwood.

Once he was home, he went up to the one of the spare bedroom and got a box out of the closet. He looked through the pictures of him and Hailey when they were younger.

He knew if Chyna got a hold of any of it, it would cause issues between John and Hailey and Randy didn't want to hurt Hailey.

He placed all of the pictures back in the box and placed it back in the closet. He had a special box with everything from when he and Hailey were younger. He sighed and took down the box of stuff from his marriage to Natalie. He knew that he shouldn't have married her. But he saw how happy John and Hailey were and he wanted that too. He had met Natalie at a premiere of one of Hailey's movies. She had costarred with her. He thought Natalie was sweet like Hailey. They both were blonds and very talented. Both had the sweet and caring personality. To him Natalie was another Hailey. Six months after meeting Natalie they were married. Right after the honeymoon, Natalie showed her true self and she wasn't anything like Hailey. She was selfish, conceited, and spoiled. He couldn't believe how wrong he was about Natalie.

After the article came out and he caught Natalie in bed with someone else, they filed for divorce. Natalie surprisingly was agreeable to everything. She knew if she fought it, everything about her would come out. So, she signed them and they were soon divorced.

He placed the box back in the closet and headed downstairs. He got on his computer and began searching Chyna Sparks. He wanted to know about her. The only thing that came up was stuff recently about her job as a reporter. There was nothing about her before that.

"Damn, what is it with this girl?" He asked out loud. He sighed and shut the computer down.

He knew he would probably see her again as she was always looking for dirt. He just hoped that she wouldn't find anything about him and Hailey.

Hailey and John arrived home a little while later. "I'm so happy to be home." Hailey said as they walked into the master bedroom.

"Me too. I'm sorry about the press conference." He said as he unzipped her dress.

"That's okay. I just can't believe she would bring up the stalker. I want to put that behind me." She said taking off the dress and walking into the closet. "I mean does she not care how horrible that was? Or what might happen if she reveals where we are."

"She doesn't care anything or anyone but herself." He replied as he got undressed.

"I just want this behind me. We are starting a new chapter in our lives." She said coming out dressed in a white lace and silk nightgown.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay." He said reassuring her.

They headed to bed. John was soon asleep and Hailey couldn't get her mind to calm down after the press conference. She tried to sleep but soon got up and headed into her office. She and John each had their own office in the house.

She logged in to her computer and saw she had an email from a high school friend. She opened it up.

_Hey Hailey, it's Carrie. I just wanted to tell you that someone was asking questions about you and Randy. They called a few people and asked about you guys. I don't know who they are or what they really wanted. But I just thought you would want to know. Call me."_

Hailey wondered why someone would want to know about her high school stuff. That was so long ago and she had moved on from everything. She decided to call Randy and let him know what was going on.

"Hal, it's late." He said picking up. He knew it was her from the caller ID.

"I just wanted to tell you that Carrie sent an email and told me that someone is calling our friends from high school and asking questions."

"Someone wants to know about us?" He had an idea who it might be and he would talk to them. "Hal, don't worry. I will take care of it. You know I will never let anyone hurt you. I will always try to protect you."

"I know." She replied. "I just wanted you to know."

"Hal, relax okay. You don't need stress. I will figure this out."

"Alright. I have to go and hopefully get some sleep." She laughed.

"Sleep well, Hal. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me and let me know."

"I will. Bye."

He hung up and knew he would have to talk to Chyna. He would get her to leave this alone. There was no reason for everything to come up. He hoped he could convince Chyna of that.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for all the reviews guys. You guys are amazing.

Chapter 5: Dejavu1978

"I'm glad you could meet me." Chyna said sitting down at a table at the coffee shop.

"No problem." Natalie Orton said with a smirk. "I believe this is what you are looking for. She set an envelope down on the table and Chyna picked it up and sorted through the pictures inside.

Chyna smiled as she looked them over. They were pictures of Hailey and Randy. They were much younger but they didn't look much different.

"So, do you have a story behind these?"

"Not really." Natalie told her. "But this one was a problem for Randy and I." she held out one that she had held out. "Hailey was pregnant in this picture."

"Pregnant? With her and John's first right?"

"No." Natalie smiled. "Hailey Cena got knocked up during her senior year of high school. I don't think people would see her as little miss perfect if they knew."

"You seem to have a lot of hostility towards Hailey."

"Randy loves her." Natalie spat. "He could never love anyone else. They will never be anything more than a stand in for her. His second choice."

"So, the baby is Randy's"

"I think so. He would never talk about it. You should find Teresa Franklin. She and Randy went out once. She is the probably the only person that knew them back then that didn't think highly about them or the group they hung out in."

"Thank you." Chyna said happy to finally have a place to start. "As I promised…." Chyna handed a large yellow envelope to Natalie containing photos that had been sent to her anonymously. They were still frame shots of a porno video Natalie had shortly before she had married Randy. She had bailed out of the movie before it was finished and was sued. Paying the settlement was the main reason she manipulated Randy so he would marry her. Randy still had no idea that the money he gave her was to pay the film company and not to pay off her grandmother's home as she had told him.

"Glad I could help." Chyna smirked. News on Natalie's brief dabble in the porno industry wasn't worth half as much as an affair between Randy and Hailey.

"I'm sure you are." Natalie said sarcastically then picked up her purse and left the coffee shop.

Chyna hung around the coffee shop writing some notes in her notebook and looking over the pictures. Natalie had been right to be jealous of Randy's relationship with Hailey. In every picture they seemed to be holding hands or hugging. The one of her pregnant she stood with her back leaning against his body and his arms were wrapped around her with his hand lying on her belly. Not the type of picture you usually saw with people who were never more than friends. All she needed was someone willing to go on record and confirm her suspicions.

She looked up when she heard a familiar voice and saw Randy enter the coffee shop. She slid the photos in her purse and put her notebook away the moment she realized he had seen her. She stood up and threw the strap to her purse over her shoulder.

"You're leaving already. Sit down." Randy said.

"I don't have time."

"Sure you do." Randy said taking the chair his ex wife had recently vacated. "sit." it sounded more like command.

Chyna decided to humor him. She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What can I do for you Orton?" Randy ordered a cup of coffee and then looked at her seriously.

"What would it take for you to back off of Hailey?"

"You think this is personal Orton."

"I don't think anything is personal to you." He told her. "Actually I wonder if you really think about how what you write affects the people they are about."

Chyna snorted a silent laugh causing her shoulders to jump then looked away a moment before staring back at him with cold brown eyes. Randy thought he sensed a little hurt in them. But he wasn't sure.

"Don't pretend you know me." she snarled.

"You see that's just it. I don't know you and what puzzles me the most is that I would like to."

"Really?" Chyna was skeptical of his statement; sure he was trying to use his charms to get her to stop looking into his past.

"Yes." he said honestly. "Call me crazy, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about you."

"You're right. You are crazy."

"You see. That's exactly what does it." he said laughing. "You're so different. So confident and strong. You're unlike anyone I've ever known or dated."

"Well, I know I'm different from Hailey." she waited to see if it would trip him up.

"Ya." he agreed with out thinking. "You and Hailey are like night and day." he stopped himself then tried to cover it. "You see that's why I want you to leave this alone and move on to a new target. You and Hailey are already like oil and water. Do you know how impossible it would be for us to hang out with her and John if you keep printing dirt on her?"

"I don't see that being a problem for you."

"Oh really. Well, I hate to break it to you, but they are my best friends and if we hit it off…."

"Randy, I'm not dating you. I'm never going to date you and frankly I'm not interested. So I guess your problem is solved." she got up.

"Wow." Randy said impressed. "Now you have to let me buy you a cup of coffee so I don't feel like I've been completely shot down."

"Ah…I'm sure you will find someone to help you lick your wounds." she teased. She nodded toward the door where Hailey and John had just walked in. "besides. I don't like coffee."

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hailey Cena

Hailey saw Randy sitting with Chyna and she wondered what they were talking about. She and John sat at a table not that far away and ordered hot tea for her and coffee for him. John glanced over at Chyna and Randy too.

"I wonder what they are talking" John said as they sat there.

"I don't know. Maybe he is telling her to stop writing things about me." Hailey replied.

"Maybe so. So, are you going to do the movie?" He asked changing the subject. He didn't want Chyna to cause Hailey anymore anxiety.

Chyna had published tons of articles about Hailey since the stalking began. The first ones Chyna said that Hailey was making it up the stalker to help promote her movie which was about a stalker. After the shooting, Chyna wrote weekly articles about Hailey's life outside LA. How reclusive she was and how everyone thought of her as the perfect role model. She also wrote that John had cheated on Hailey with a diva and made it like John only married Hailey because she was an actress.

"I don't know. I mean I think it will be a great movie. It has a great script but now that I'm pregnant, I'm not sure about doing a movie right now." She replied as the waitress brought the drinks.

"I think you should do it. Harper said they would film in Springwood. That would keep you here and it would be easier to protect you that way."

"Yeah I guess so." She took a sip of her peppermint tea. "Would you be okay with Randy playing my love interest?"

"Yeah I would. You guys are friends so it would be more comfortable for all of you."

"Yeah." Hailey laughed just as Harper Brooks came in.

"Hailey, just the girl I wanted to see." Harper said sitting down. "John, nice to see you."

"You too." John replied.

"What did you need Harper?" Hailey asked.

"I wanted to once again ask you to please be in the movie. The executives tell me that they predict Captive Hearts to break some box office records. So, Hailey please do A Moment in Time." Harper was almost begging Hailey to do the movie.

Hailey looked at John who nodded that she should do the movie. "Alright. I will do it as long as we film in Springwood?"

"It would be better in New York." Harper replied hoping she would agree. If they filmed in Springwood, they would have to build a lot of the set which cost money.

"Harper, I'm not interested in traveling right now. The stalker is still at large and I'm safe here."

"Let me talk to the studio and see if they will film here okay?"

"Alright."

"Now, I need to drop this note off to Randy and I hope he agrees to be your love interest." Harper got up and walked toward the exit. He dropped the note in front of Randy and walked out.

Chyna grabbed the note before Randy could. She opened it to read it only to have Randy snatch it back.

"You're very nosy." He said as he took the note back.

"You sat down here first and uninvited I might add."

"So everything on the table is yours?" He flirted.

"Something like that." She got up and started for the door. "I will find out what exactly you don't want me to know."

Randy watched as she walked out. He knew everything was buried about them. He and Hailey were the only ones with pictures of anything. His was hidden and he knew that Hailey's was too. He took a minute to take two photos out of his wallet. One was of him and Hailey at a party. The other one was a photo that he rarely took out. It was too painful to look at but it was one he treasured more than anything.

He looked over at Hailey and smiled. He saw her smile back. He put the photos back in his wallet and headed over to see John and Hailey.

"Randy, man, you looked deep in conversation with Ms. Sparks." John said to him as he sat down. "Anything you want to share?"

"Just telling her how she will eventually succumb to my charms and go out with me." He said winking at Hailey.

"Yeah right. Chyna doesn't care for anyone but herself." Hailey replied. "She doesn't care who lives she destroys."

"Hal, come on. I bet once you get to know her, you guys might be friends."

"Are you that serious about her?" Hailey asked shocked.

"No, I just really met her. There is just something about her and I want to get to know her." He replied not really looking at Hailey.

"Well, I think she really won't fall for you but if that's what you want, I hope it works out." John replied.

"I knew I could count on you Cena."

"Randy, are you really ready for something?" Hailey asked. She knew that he and Natalie weren't a good match. She had met Natalie on the set of Family Secrets. They played sister-in-laws in the Lifetime Movie. She thought she was nice at the beginning but Natalie soon showed she was a selfish, conceited Bitch. She was glad when Randy told her they were divorcing. He deserved someone great who would love him for him and not for what he could give her.

"I don't know. I just want to get to know her. She isn't like anyone I dated before."

"I figured that." Hailey laughed. "If that is what you want, you have my support."

"Aww, Hal that means so much. I knew there was a reason I loved you." Randy said flirting with her.

John laughed. It never bothered him how close Randy and Hailey were. He knew they grew up in the same neighborhood and were friends.

"Hales, we should go if we want to look at the baby store." John said to her.

"Yeah. Randy, call me later." She said to him.

"Of course, Hal." He said kissing her on the cheek. They all left and went their separate ways.

Chyna arrived home and got on line to find Teresa Franklin. She had to know what exactly happened with Randy, Hailey and that baby. If Hailey had given it up for adoption, it would be the story of the year. Chyna could see the headlines. Hailey Cena, perfect role model or the perfect liar? Once the news about it came out, it would insure Chyna a job and that was what she wanted more than anything.

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Randy spotted Chyna crossing the street. She had traveled to his hometown to talk to Teresa, but Randy was one step ahead of her. He parked his car and stood against it and lit a cigarette while he waited for her to arrive at the downtown office building.

The moment he saw her he pushed himself off of his car and flicked his cigarette to the pavement. He walked swiftly until he caught up to her. She never saw him grab her arm from behind and pull her into a nearby alley.

Chyna never once seemed alarm which impressed Randy as he twirled her so she was facing him, still holding her arm. She smiled coyly, one side of her lips curling up. He stared into her eyes dumbfounded for a moment. She held herself confidently even though he posed a potential threat. He bit his lip and his eyes glanced at the cleavage her tank didn't cover, then he returned his gaze to her eyes and forced himself to remember why he had sought her out.

"Are you stalking me now, Orton?" She poked out her lips and pulled them back in, teasing him with her sensual mouth that he wanted to kiss.

"I came…..to stop you from making the biggest mistake…of your career."

Chyna laughed.

"Save the mechanical threats for the ring, Randy." Chyna using his first name, something she rarely did made a chill run down his spine. It tantalized him and he began to breathe harder.

"Can we make a trade?"

"I don't think you have anything that would be bigger than the lead I have."

"Don't be so sure about that."

"Okay." she said easily sliding her arm free of his grasp. "I'll humor you."

"I have pictures….pictures that would ruin my reputation."

Chyna laughed again.

"You're reputation isn't worth anything. It barely exists."

Randy tilted his head back, never taking his eyes off of her. She angered him and made him want her at the same time.

"If you're talking about that photo shoot you did for playgirl you're wasting my time. I already have a copy."

Randy chuckled and rubbed his face. He was frustrated, yet it tickled him. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He brought his lips inches from his."If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do is ask."

"I don't." she snapped. She stepped away, but his grasp held strong. He whirled her around before she could react and pinned her against the brick wall and pressed his lips against hers. He moved his lips so he was gently rubbing them over her bottom lip. Her lips parted just enough for him to slip in his tongue. He braced himself for the slap he knew he had coming but Chyna surprised him again by kissing him back.

"Damn." The word came out in a breathless whisper.

"You're welcome." she dipped under his arm and walked away, leaving him again forgetting what he had come to his hometown for.

"Whoa…Wait a minute." he said after he had a moment to come to his senses. He hurried to catch up with her but she didn't quicken her pace. "Hey!"

"Don't you have anyone else to harass."

"Chyna. Damn it girl. Will you just stop walking for a minute?"

"Fine." she said stopped and threw her hand up into the air letting fall against her hip.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Okay, just put aside that attitude crap of yours for a minute."

"This is the way I am Orton. If you don't like it, I know you know your way out of town."

"Ugh… you are the most frustrating woman!"

Chyna rolled her eyes and resumed her path to the front door of the office building.

"I see past that wall you put up." he called after her.

"Whatever."

"I know you know I like you." he shouted. "I think it scares you."

"Why would that scare me?" He had her attention again and she stopped and turned at him.

"Because you like me too and you know that if you print this story…."

"Are you telling me I have to choose between my job and you?"

"In a way, yes. Drop the story Chyna, you'll have others."

"If I was even…remotely interested in you I would consider it, but I'm not."

"Come on. Don't go in there. Let's go out instead." She swallowed hard when he stepped closer. "What do you say?"

She stared blankly into his eyes. For the first time he saw fear in her eyes. He was sure he felt her entire body shake beneath the hands he held gently on her shoulders.

"I've worked to hard to give it up for some man."

"I'm not just some man.'

"Oh please. I know what your like. This is all a ploy so I'll leave Hailey alone. You know you're so scared of me finding out what you two are hiding from your past, but anyone with half have a brain could see it. Why do you think the owner of the paper made a big deal about this story? He saw it. If you ask me the biggest question is just how big of an idiot is John Cena, that he doesn't see it."

"That's not what this is about. Just the fact that I'm asking you should prove that to you. With all the crap you have already printed about me I should hate you."

"Exactly. That's why I see through you act. Guess I'm smarter than the company you keep. But I will do you a favor. I won't go upstairs."

"Thank you. That's one down. Now how about dinner with me?"

"Not on your life." Chyna returned to her car without going upstairs to see Teresa. She smiled as she did. Because Randy had no idea that he had arrived late and that she had already talked to his old classmate and she could ask the new question that came to her on her way out of town by phone.

Please Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hailey Egan

Hailey stood the kitchen making some lunch. Randy called and told her he was in St. Louis because Chyna was there and she was going to talk to Teresa. Hailey was worried at what she would find out. Teresa always hated that Hailey and Randy got together and she would love for everything to come out. The secret about her and Randy was the only one that she ever kept from John. When they started dating and she knew it was getting serious she wanted to tell John but Randy convinced her not too. Now she wished she had in fact told John everything.

"Its smells great in here." John said walking in. "Why are you cooking? Where's Sophia?"

"I gave her the day off. I wanted to spend some time alone with you." She said kissing her husband. "So, I'm making lunch today and then dinner tonight."

"Okay, what's on your mind?" He asked knowing something was going on.

"Chyna Sparks is in St. Louis trying to find dirt." She replied. She was debating about telling him about everything.

"How do you know that?" He asked shocked she would know where Chyna was.

"Carrie sent me an email saying that someone had called friends from high school asking about me."

"I wouldn't worry about it. What is she going to dig up? That you were the prom queen, a cheerleader, student council president, honor student and all the other achievements." John laughed.

Hailey sighed. She wanted to tell him the truth but Randy said it was for the best that he didn't know.

"She could find anything. I was all that but I was far from perfect."

"I know but I can't imagine anything she could dig up that was bad."

"Enough about that. Lunch is almost ready and I think we should eat on the deck so why don't you get that ready?" She asked him.

"I can do that." He smiled before kissing her and headed outside.

Hailey sighed again. She hated not telling him about everything. He should know everything. She picked her cell phone and called Randy. She only got voicemail so she left him one saying to call her. She wanted to tell him that she was telling everything.

She thought back to everything like it was yesterday. She and Randy had known each other since middle school. They started dating and became pretty serious. In April of their senior year, she got pregnant. It wasn't something they thought would happen. Her parents had been furious when they found out. They wanted to send her away.

They had decided to but wanted to wait until after graduation. On the night of their graduation, Randy told her he had a plan to keep her from having to go. They eloped to a nearby town. His parents were happy about the marriage and the baby. Her parents were furious that they got married. The next few months were crazy as they got use to being married. She never thought what happened to would happen. The day of the accident was so fresh in her mind and she knew it always would be. She sighed and put the thought out of her head for the moment. She put the grilled chicken pasta on plates and got the drinks ready. She then headed outside where John was.

After Chyna left, Randy decided to head to the cemetery. It had been a while since he had visited. He drove through the gate and toward the angel statue that sat on an area. He cut the car off and got out. He slowly walked to the grave marker. He knelt down and traced the name with his finger tips.

"_Daniel Keith Orton 12/19/1998 – 12/19/1998 Find the softest pillow lord to lay his tiny head place a kiss upon his cheeks and tell him we miss him._" He read out loud. He looked at the grave marker. It was granite with a bronze teddy bear holding a name plate. He saw the summer flowers his mom had put on the grave as well as the blue teddy bear that was always there.

"Hey, little guy. I just wanted to come and visit. I know it's been a while. It's hard now that we don't live here." Randy said to the grave stone. He tried to come at least once a month. He knew Hailey made special trips there every other week and sometimes more than one. "I'm sorry I don't come more. It's hard to believe it's been twelve years. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. I just wanted to say I love you and miss you."

He got up and walked back to the car. He remembered everything that happened the day Daniel died. He and Hailey had been at a Christmas party at Carrie's house. He had drunk a little too much and had gotten behind the wheel of the car to drive him and Hailey home. They were driving on a back road when another driver who was drunk came into their lane. Randy had no time to react before the car hit.

Both he and Hailey were rushed to the hospital. The impact of the accident caused the baby to go into distress. The doctors delivered him by c-section but it was too late. Randy had been afraid that Hailey would die too but both she and him were fine and recovered after spending time in the hospital.

As he drove to the airport, he thought about how that one day changed everything. Now it was all coming back. If Chyna got the information everything about him, Hailey and their son would be plastered all over Extreme Heat Magazine and every other tabloid. He hoped Chyna got nothing and would let it rest. Let the past and Daniel rest in peace. But something told him that it wasn't that easy. That Chyna wouldn't stop until she knew everything about the past.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dejavu1978

Chyna sat in her apartment going over the article she had just finished writing. It looked good and she had the pictures and Teresa's testimony to back it up. But she hesitated to click the send button to send the email to her editor.

She gazed at the picture she had snapped of Randy kneeling by the grave of his child. It would have been so much easier if the child had been given up for adoption. She didn't know what was bothering her. It was a big story and would upset everything the world thought about Hailey Cena. It was what the owners of Extreme Heat wanted. In fact, it was more than what they had ever imagined.

She picked up the phone and called her editor.

"Hey." she spoke into the phone. "I'm back."

"So, what did you find out?"

"Absolutely nothing." she lied. "The woman who gave you the tip was nothing more than a jealous old friend who had a big crush on Randy."

"So, did they date?"

"Just good friends from what I can tell." Chyna looked out the window. She was given up her shot. The story would make her career.

"Alright." He said disappointed. "Hope you got something to print. We got the entire front page set aside for your story."

"Front page…." Chyna let the words roll off her tongue. It would be the first time she ever got her story on the cover. "I do have something."

"Ya."

"I got a few pictures of Orton…nude." she didn't think it would be anything of use. It was a sorry cover for the real story but it was all she could think of at short notice. "It's an old photo shoot for playgirl that he refused to give rights too after it was done."

"Hmmm. It's interesting but not top story material. But we can use it. How soon can you send it?"

"This afternoon." Chyna knew it was short notice to completely write the article."

"Alright go ahead and send me the pictures so we can get one set up on the cover. I think the bottom corner would be a good place for it."

"Okay." Chyna hung up the phone and sent the pictures. Her story would still be on the cover, but not in the propionate place she could have been if she had sent the story she had on Randy and Hailey.

"Ughhh." Chyna growled. It aggravated her that Randy had gotten to her. Why did she care about him?

Later that night after she had emailed the replacement story she decided to go out. She needed to clear her head and that meant getting rid of the crush she had on Randy. It was ruining her life.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hailey accidentally bumped into someone on her way out of the gas station. When she looked up she saw it was Chyna. She didn't say anything to her but bent down and picked up the purse that Hailey had dropped.

"Thanks." Hailey was always polite even though she wished she didn't think Chyna deserved the courtesy.

Chyna stared after the woman as she returned to her car. She was nice. Even when Chyna had been at her worst Hailey had always remained kind. It was another reason for Chyna to believe that Randy had been messing with her mind to keep their story silent. How could he truly be interested in Chyna after loving someone like Hailey?

She paid for her gas and continued to the small nightclub she liked to go to. She sat at her regular table in a dark corner and sipped her mixed drinks. She always sat there alone. It was just the way her life was. Her past had decided that part of her life and she didn't see anything happening to change it. She had given up trying to change those years before.

"You're the last person I expected to see out tonight." Randy laughed and sat at the table with her. It had been nearly three days since he had confronted her in Missouri.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Randy was a regular in the club. It was where she had taken many of the shots of him cheating on his wife.

"You want to dance."

"No."

"Oh come on." Chyna didn't know why he bothered to ask her. He never took her answer seriously. He took her hand and forced her to follow him to dance floor. He pulled her too close and began to sway with the music. The alcohol she had drunk made her loosen up a little but her mind was still reminding her of how Randy could easily do something to hurt her.

The more time Randy spent with Chyna that night the more he could see the sweetness behind the brash front she put up. He managed to make her laugh and for a moment she seemed to let go and let him in. but then like flipping a light switch she would be sarcastic and cunning. Randy saw through it though. There was something that made her scared to be in a relationship and he wanted to break through it.

"I'm going home." she finally snapped at him pretending to be mad that he had kissed her again.

"Good Idea, I'll go with you."

"That wasn't an invitation Randy."

"Now you see when you use my first name like that…."

"It's your name right?"

"Damn." he said pulling her into his arms as she waited for the cab she had hailed to stop. "I can't handle this anymore." they kissed passionately until the cab stopped. Then he opened the door and let her get in. He got in behind her and told the cab driver to take them to his home. Then he returned his lips to hers before she had a chance object.

The same happened when they reached his home. He gave her little room to turn him down. His kisses were relentless and she found herself loosing control. Before she knew what was happening he had her lying on his bed and he was on top of her. His hands moved over her gently. His touch was soft and warm. She melted beneath him until the moment one touch in a familiar spot woke up her fears and she began to panic.

"Stop." she whispered, but he had already lost control. "Stop." she began to cry and started to push him away. He was so much stronger than her that it added to her Panicked state.

Randy stopped the moment he saw her become uncomfortable. He didn't know why she was crying but she slipped from under him and grabbed her shirt to cover herself. She was shaking terribly.

"What is it?" he asked concerned but she only shoved him away and stood up trying to control her nerves.

"Just stay away." she commanded when he again tried to take her in his arms. "Damn it, don't you get it!" she yelled. "I can't be with you. I can't be with anyone." She pulled on the shirt he had managed to take off of her and reshipped her jeans then ran from his home.

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hailey Egan

Hailey sat at the table in the coffee shop reading over the script for the new movie. She was waiting on Randy to meet her. They were going to go over the script. He had agreed to do the movie.

"Hey, beautiful girl." Randy said saying his nickname for Hailey. "Ready to go over this script."

"I'm ready. So, let's do this." She smiled looking the script over. "So have you done the training for the firefighter role?"

"I haven't but the studio set it up. I still can't believe they are doing all of this for the movie."

"Well, they want it to be a success." Hailey smiled. "So, what happened in St. Louis?"

He had been back four days and hadn't told her what happened. He sighed and then looked at her.

"I talked to Chyna but I'm not sure if she will publish it or not." He replied as the waitress bought their drinks. "I thought I stopped her from talking to Teresa but I'm not sure."

"You didn't. Carrie emailed me and said she talked to Teresa and Chyna did talk to her."

"Hailey, I tried to get her not too." He said.

"I know. So, what else did you do in St. Louis?"

"I visited my parents and Daniel's grave."

"I figured. Was everything okay?" Hailey asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, the teddy bear was still there and my mom put new flowers." He replied to her.

"Good. I hate that I don't visit more."

"Hailey." He took her hands in his. "You visit when you can. I know you do every other week."

"Yeah but is it enough?"

"Hal, we don't live in St. Louis anymore so it's harder to go visit. Everyone understands that."

"I know. So, anything else?"

"I kissed Chyna."

"What? When?" Hailey was shocked. She didn't see Chyna as the type to fall for someone quickly.

"In St. Louis and then last night I went to a club and we went back to my house and almost slept together."

"Really? So do you like like her?" Hailey smiled.

"What is this high school?" He laughed.

"No because in high school you were doing me and I would have been upset if you were with her."

"Ha, ha, Hailey Connors." He said calling her by her maiden name. "I would have never cheated on you because you were a little wild one."

"Shh, don't publicize that."

"Okay, I won't." He laughed. "So, what are your plans for today?"

"I have a doctor's appointment and then my prenatal yoga class."

"Prenatal yoga?"

"Yes, it's supposed to help with stress and help you in delivery."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Anyway, so what happen with Chyna?"

"I honestly don't know. We were together and we were starting to make love and she said stop and pulled away and then left."

"Maybe she got scared about being close."

"I guess. Hailey, I like her. There is just something about her I like."

"That's great. Maybe you need to just give her time and then she will open up to you."

"Do you think so?"

"Maybe. I personally don't really like her because of the articles but maybe there is something there that is good. If you like her, there has to be."

"Hailey, you think too much of me. You always have."

"I just happen to think you're great, that's all." She laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. I will see you later." He got up and left some money on the table and kissed her on the cheek and then headed out. He had some appointments.

Hailey looked at her watch and realized she had to get to her doctor's appointment. It was a check up to make sure the baby was okay. She got up and headed out. After her doctor's appointment and her prenatal yoga class, she headed to grocery store.

"Let's see I need seasoning." She said to herself as she walked the aisle. She wasn't paying attention and almost ran someone over. "I'm so sorry." She looked up and realized it was Chyna. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You're okay right?"

"Fine." Chyna said coldly. "You should watch where you're going."

"You're right. I should and I'm very sorry. I'm glad you're okay." She got her seasoning and then looked at Chyna. "Well, have a nice day."

Chyna watched Hailey walk to the next aisle. She couldn't understand why Hailey was so nice. All the articles about her and the stalker and everything else didn't seem to make her bitter or anything. It was something Chyna didn't understand. Everything she had been through had made her bitter toward things and it was something she wasn't wanting to give up even with someone like Randy.

Hailey arrived home and began making dinner. She was planning a romantic dinner for her and John. She was considering telling him but she was still unsure.

She got home and began to make dinner. Once it was, she set up the rest of the house with candles. She put on some soft music. She sat the dinner on the table and felt him come up behind.

"This looks amazing." He replied kissing her.

"Thanks. I wanted it to be romantic and I have something to tell you."

"Well, it is romantic and I can't wait to see what you have to tell me." He said as they sat down.

They ate the dinner and then moved out onto the balcony. As they sat there looking out at the ocean, John wrapped his arms around Hailey.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you that the doctor said the baby is fine." She couldn't tell him.

"That's great. So, everything is good?"

"Yep, we are both fine." She smiled. She couldn't believe that she chickened out.

"Good. So, have you seen Chyna anywhere lately? I just keep expecting her follow us."

"I haven't seen her. I know she went to St. Louis but I don't know what she found if anything."

"Well the new Extreme Heat will be out soon. So we will know then."

"Yeah." She said softly. She hoped that Chyna had found nothing but she knew Teresa was more than willing to tell everything.

Randy arrived outside the apartment building he knew Chyna lived. He had debated about going to see her but he wanted to know what was going on. His only question was would she tell him?

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dejavu1978

Randy hesitated before knocking on Chyna's door. He turned and began to walk away then turned on his heel and went back. He did this four times before finally getting the nerve to knock.

"You." Chyna said the moment she saw him standing outside her door.

"Ya." he said modestly. "Can we talk about the other night?"

"No." she attempted to slam the door in his face but his hand shot out instinctively and wedged itself between the frame and the door.

"Oww! Chyna, open the door!" But she kept pressure on it for a few seconds hoping he would jerk it out and she could close him out of her life. "Chyna, this really hurts!" he clenched his teeth together and bit the finger on his free hand to keep from howling out in pain.

Chyna reluctantly opened the door. She stood with her hand on her hip and an irritated expression on her face.

"You're not going to invite me in?" Randy pouted.

"Why should I?"

"I'm a wounded man." he flirted.

"Serves you right. Next time try using your foot. Or better yet use your head. I don't think anything could hurt that thick skull of yours."

"That's okay." he said putting his back against the wall and sliding to the floor. "I'll just wait outside your door until you change your mind."

Chyna rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. I will wait her all night. All day tomorrow and the next day and the next day…." Chyna closed the door leaving him in the hall way.

Chyna turned on her radio sure that he would grow tired and leave. She tuned it to a country station that she liked. She loved the classic stuff even though it wasn't normal for her generation.

Soon she began to hear a voice that sounded like a dying cat singing along to Patsy Cline's Crazy. She listened and realized it was Randy in the hallway and he got louder and louder and she could still hear him even when she turned up the radio to drown him out. He sounded drunk the way he playfully sang out of tune and even changed some of the lyrics.

Her dog, Cheyenne looked at the door and tilted her head then she went to it and sniffed. Randy's then yelped in a high pitched squeal and Cheyenne began to howl.

"Cheyenne no." but the little poodle wouldn't stop. She got louder. The next song played and Randy didn't let up even though he obviously didn't know the words.

"Okay, you're not screwing up Garth Brooks." she said opening the door. Her neighbors were standing in their doors staring at the man sitting in the hallway. "Get in here."

"I knew you would see it my way." he laughed and walked in.

"What? Go away before I charge admission." she snapped at the middle aged woman who lingered across the hall. She always seemed to poke her head out whenever Chyna left her apartment or came home.

Chyna closed the door and stared angrily at Randy who stood picking up the small trinkets she had on her shelves.

"What do you want Randy?"

"You don't have many pictures." Randy said picking up the only photo of real people in the home.

"So."

"Well, most people like to hang pictures of their family."

"I don't have any family." she snapped. "Is that what you wanted to know? Well, now you know so you can get out."

"This must be your mom." the woman in the picture looked just like Chyna only with blond hair and blue eyes. "You must care about her….."

"My mom is dead." Chyna didn't like to talk about her past. "She died when I was eight."

"I'm sorry." Randy said putting the picture back. "And there's no one else?"

"No." she said and looked at his hand. "Doesn't matter. I don't need anyone. They just let you down."

"Not everyone will let you down." He looked at her with softness in his eyes.

"You really need some original lines Orton. I've heard all of yours before." She looked at his hand and saw it was swelling. She went to her kitchen and came back with a plastic zipper bag filled with ice and wrapped it in a dishtowel.

Randy had sat down on her sofa and she sat down beside him.

"Here. For your hand." she said handing him the bag.

Randy smiled and took it. He knew she wasn't as heartless as she pretended to be.

"I'm already wearing you down." he joked.

"Figures." she said getting up and turning the radio back up again. She loved the song that was playing.

"What figures?"

"Oh, nothing. You're just a typical man. You think just because someone does something nice that they are in love with you."

"I don't think you're in love with me. Honestly, I'm almost positive that you hate me." He chuckled. "You like country?"

"I'm playing it." she said sarcastically.

"You're full of surprises." he thought out loud. It wasn't the choice of music he figured she would listen to. Most of the songs playing he hadn't heard since his childhood. It was the type of music his parents listened to.

Chyna sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and pretended to ignore him. She hoped he would grow tired of the silence and leave. She didn't see what he found so interesting. She actually saw herself as a boring person. She did little else but sit at home during her time off and listen to the radio and read.

After a long period of silence Randy finally broke it by asking the question he had come to ask.

"I know you probably won't answer this, but can I ask what I did wrong the other night."

"What you did?"

"Well, I figured I did something for you to run out like you did."

"You didn't do anything." she told him thinking he had shown up to make sure she wasn't going to be any trouble for him.

"You're broken." again he thought out loud.

"What!" she was offended.

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"You meant something or you wouldn't have said it."

"I just mean that something terrible must have happened to you. It explains a lot."

"Don't pretend to know me."

"I'm not."

"And don't you dare sit here and say you know how I feel."

"Chyna. You don't have to be defensive with me. I have no intentions of hurting you."

She got that same look in her eyes that he had in St Louis. It was fear and he was now sure that someone had hurt her. Perhaps more than one. He wanted to break through the pain and show her just how wonderful it could be to have someone in her life.

Hailey paced the garden thinking about her past with Randy. It was late and she couldn't sleep so she took a walk. Normally the beauty of the garden and its waterfall could calm her and make her feel better, but that night it had no effect on her. She couldn't decide if telling John was a good idea or not. She was terrified that she would loose him if she told him that she had been lying to him about just how close she and Randy were once.

Another part of her was holding onto the secret because it was a sacred part of her life. She had loved Randy. She still loved Randy. Their divorce had devastated her. He had been such an important part of her life for so long that she couldn't imagine not having him in her life at all. And John would surely stop her from being with Randy, especially alone once he learned the truth. It would impact his own friendship with his best friend.

Hailey soon realized that she was having trouble figuring out who she loved more. John or Randy.

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hailey Egan

The next day Hailey asked Randy to meet her in the park at the pond. She wanted to talk to him and tell him that she had decided to tell John no matter what the consequences. She didn't want to wait until the article came out that explained her and Randy and what happened so long ago. It was time to tell John about the baby and everything that happened. She knew he would be angry but she couldn't put it off anymore. She couldn't have this secret anymore.

Hailey parked her Range Rover in a space and got out and walked to the gazebo by the pond. She sat down and looked out at the pond. Everything with the park was so peaceful even in the distance where you could hear the children playing. It made her smile and placed a hand on her stomach. She was excited about being a mom. She only hoped that everything would be okay. She had already lost two babies and she wanted nothing more than this one to be okay.

Randy had gotten Hailey's message about meeting at the park. He arrived and got of his car and walked to the gazebo. He saw Hailey sitting there looking out at the pond. Even though they were no longer together, he still thought she was so beautiful and how lucky John was to have her. He only hoped if the truth came out that John would remember that.

"So, you said it was important. What's up?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"I wanted to tell you that I have decided to tell John everything. I know that article will be coming out and I don't want him to be shocked by it. It would make it worse and then he would leave me and I can't lose him. So, I'm telling him."

Randy sighed. He wasn't looking forward to John finding out. John would be angry and Randy knew that despite how nice he could be. John had a temper.

"If you're sure then I support you." He said hugging her.

"Thanks." She smiled before getting up and walking over the railing of the gazebo.

He knew she had something on her mind. He walked over to where she was. "So, what else is on your mind?"

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we hadn't gotten divorced?" She asked turning to face him.

"I do think about it."

"What do you see when you do?"

"Hal, what's up with asking this?"

"I don't know. I've just been thinking a lot lately about things." She replied. "About why our marriage ended."

"Maybe you can tell me sometimes." He said as they sat down on the bench. "What exactly happened?"

"I went to LA after everything to heal and you didn't come after me."

"I didn't know you wanted me too. I thought when you left, you wanted to get away from everything."

"I wanted you to come after me. I guess I thought that it would prove how much you did love me and how much I meant to you. But it didn't happen and a few months later, I send the divorce the papers and you signed them without talking to me. So I figured we were over." She got up and walked to the railing.

Randy got up and walked over to her. He couldn't believe that she had wanted him to come after. He just thought she wanted to end their marriage because of what happened.

"Hailey." He said before kissing her passionately. He felt her kiss him back for a minute before pulling away. "I wish I would have known that you wanted me to come. Things would have been so different."

"I know but it's the past and we have moved on."

"Yeah I guess we have."

"I'm worried about telling John." She said sitting down. "This secret when I tell John will be out there now. It won't be a sacred part of my well our past. You have been an important part of my life for so long, I can't imagine you not being in it."

"Hal, I would never not be in your life. You're my best friend." He sat down beside her and hugged her.

"You know John. When he finds out, he isn't going to want me anywhere near you especially alone."

Randy sighed because he knew she was right. John was a nice guy but he had a temper and where Hailey was concerned he had a jealous streak. When he realized that he and Hailey had been married and had a child, it would cause so many issues. It would impact not only Hailey and John's marriage but his and John's friendship also.

"I know that but it will be okay. It will work out."

"I hope so." She sighed before looking at the time. "I have to go. I want to get everything ready to tell John."

"Alright." Randy said hugging her. He leaned in and kissed her again. "We are always going to be friends no matter what."

"I hope so." She smiled.

"Come on, I will walk you to your car." He smiled. They headed back to the parking lot. They soon left and headed home.

Once Hailey got home, she started dinner and began getting everything ready for the evening. She hoped making it a romantic night would help when she told him the truth. She finished dinner and lit the candles on the table.

"Wow, this looks amazing." John said coming in the room.

"Thanks. I wanted us to have a nice romantic night." She smiled before kissing him.

"Well I'm definitely looking forward to that." He smiled back and they sat down to dinner.

Once they had finished and were in the living room, Hailey decided it was time to tell him everything.

"John, I have something to tell you and its going to be hard." She said as they were on the sofa.

"Okay, what's up?"

"You know Randy and I went to school together and you know we were friends."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Well there was more to it. We dated in school."

"You dated in school?" He was shocked because Randy never said anything.

"Yes."

"So, that's not a big deal. I wish you haven't but it's in the past."

"There's more." She said before taking a deep breath. "We were married."

"You were what?" He asked shocked.

"We got married on graduation night."

"How in the hell did that happen?"

"Randy and I were a couple in high school. In April of our senior year, I got pregnant. My parents wanted to send me away but they wanted to wait until after graduation. So graduation night, Randy and I eloped."

"What happened to the baby?" He asked holding his temper.

"We were in an accident and the baby died. After it, I went to LA. When Randy didn't come after me to talk, I filed for divorce. We were soon divorced after he signed the papers. So that ended it."

"How could you keep this from me? Why would you keep this from me?"

"I wanted to tell you when I realized how serious we were getting but Randy convinced me not too. So, I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. John, I never wanted to lie to you but it was my past and I wasn't ready to let you in to that part of it."

"Do you still love him? Is that why you didn't?"

"I love him as my friend but you are my husband. I married you because I love you and you are who I wanted to spend my life with." She took his hand in hers. "I love you."

"Hailey, I love you too but I'm angry about this. I need a little time to figure this out."

He got up and headed upstairs to pack. Once he had, he came downstairs. "I'm going to

stay at the hotel for a little bit."

"Okay." She said as she started to cry.

"Hailey, I do love you." He said walking over to her and hugging her. "But I need time to work though this. I'm not leaving you like that. I'm only taking a little time."

"Alright." She said through her tears.

He kissed her and walked out. He knew taking time was the best thing. He would stay at the hotel until he left out again for the road but first he had to go talk to his friend Randy. They had a lot to discuss.

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dejavu1978

Randy had a lot on his mind after talking to Hailey, but he knew he had to put that part of his life behind him. He never denied to himself that he still loved her very much and would have loved more than anything if they had never divorced. But Hailey didn't love him the same way as she had when they were kids. She wanted her marriage with John and he had developed feelings for Chyna.

He knew that nothing would ever make his feelings for Hailey fade, but he knew in his heart that Chyna could be someone he could love just as much if not more. Sure she wasn't anything like Hailey. They were completely opposite. But she wasn't exactly like Natalie either.

He decided to keep working on Chyna. He knew it would take time and he was willing to put in as much as she needed.

Chyna got used to him popping up where ever she was. There was no where she could hide from him and it began to surprise her when she found herself smiling when she saw him. He was breaking through barriers that she didn't know could be broken.

And when he went out on the road, she found herself missing him. Thinking about him distracted her at work as well as at home. She couldn't keep her mind off of him no matter how hard she tried. She had to admit finally that she liked him. Maybe even cared for him. It scared her because it meant that he could hurt her.

"When are you going to let me take you out on a real date?" Randy walked up behind her and she smiled and placed her drink on the table, but she quickly reminded herself just how much getting close to him would upset her life. She needed the attitude she had developed to live her life. If any part of it was to crumble she would be stuck in her past and the memories.

"What part of no don't you understand, Orton."

"I don't think you mean It." he countered and motioned for the waitress to bring him his usual beer.

"You see. I told you you got a thick head."

"I saw that."

"What?"

"That smile."

"I didn't smile."

"Yes you did."

She smiled again and she could feel herself blushing.

"There it is." He said reaching across the table and gently brushing his finger across her lip. He thought she was beautiful when she smiled and wished she would more often.

"But your right. I'm going to stop asking you out." Chyna's smile faded and her expression looked a little sad and shocked. Randy took a sip of his drink and smiled slyly. "I'm telling you that I'm taking you out. I'll pick you up at six o'clock tomorrow night so you better be ready."

"And if I'm not."

"I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out the way you are."

"That's kidnapping Orton."

"You can't kidnap the willing baby." Randy winked then left her sitting there before she could respond.

Randy went to see Hailey after leaving the bar. He had been on the road nearly a month and it was hard not to see his best friend. John always came home at least once a week.

"Randy!" Hailey squealed and threw her arms around him. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago." he said stepping into her home. "Where's John?"

"Louisiana."

"Oh he went ahead to the next show." It puzzled him because he knew John had been given a couple of days off just as he had, but he didn't say anything to Hailey about it. He didn't want to upset her. Hailey had a habit of upsetting herself thinking all the worst scenarios. "Wow, your starting to show." he touched her belly and smiled when the baby kicked. It reminded him of when she was carrying his child and how he had loved to lay his head against her belly and listen.

"So, did you tell him yet?"

"I did. He wasn't very happy. I'm so scared Randy." she said collapsing into his arms and crying. "I think he may leave me."

"Shhh." he said caressing her hair. "I'm sure it will be alright."

He began to think about what Chyna had said about John and he thought she had a point because Hailey had had a c-section after the accident and even though her scar was not as bad as some women's, he could still point it out when she wore a bathing suit. He wondered why John never realized what it had come from.

John stood at the corner of the garage staring at his wife and his best friend holding each other close. He had wanted to confront Randy the night Hailey had told him the truth about their past, but he hadn't been able to find him. It had given him time to cool off before they returned to the road together. By then he just didn't want to look at the man.

Randy had assured him that he and Hailey had never been more than friends when she had been a guest host on RAW. He knew that John wouldn't date anyone his friend had dated. And this was the reason why. He felt betrayed and wondered if Randy had hoped he would fall for her so he could remain close to his ex wife and have an excuse to be in her life.

He had planned to go ahead to the next city, but on the way he had accepted the fact that he missed his wife and he turned his car around and headed home. He was still angry but he couldn't make her think he was leaving.

He hadn't expected to find her with Randy. All the time it had taken him to cool off did no good and the fire that fueled his temper returned.

"John." Hailey said surprised. John interpreted her tone to mean that he had caught them about to do something behind his back.

John's fist shot out and caught Randy's jaw. Randy stumbled backwards.

"You son of a bitch!" John yelled stomping into the house so he could again punch him. He shoved him into the wall and the long table that sat against it. Everything on it shattered when it hit the floor and the mirror top cracked.

"John Stop!" Hailey yelled. "Please!"

Randy stood up and tackled John to the floor then tried to hold him down.

"Listen to me John. You're acting crazy."

"You've been screwing her the entire time!" he accused.

"No. John that was a long time ago. We were kids."

"Get out of my house." John said knocking him off of him. "Get out!"

"John, come on man…"

"Don't you ever come back here again?" John spat at him and slammed the door in his face. Then he turned his angry glare at his wife. "Is this what goes on when I'm not here? Is this what goes on when you meet him? You must think I'm stupid. How long have you been hooking up with him?"

"John, I promise I haven't slept with Randy since I was eighteen."

"You expect me to believe that? There's no way that a man and a woman who have been intimate can go back to just being friends. It doesn't work that way Hailey."

"It does with me and Randy. Please John. We were teenagers. We didn't know that what we felt was only friendship."

"Sure." John wouldn't see anything but his own version of what Randy and Hailey meant to each other. "I don't ever want you to see him again. Never Hailey!"

Hailey jumped. John had never spoken to her so forcefully. He had never been so angry with her.

"John, that's not fair."

"Oh, I get it." he said. "Fine. You can have your friendship with him. But you won't have me. I'm leaving you Hailey." Hailey sunk to the floor and began to cry the moment he slammed the front door behind him. She sobbed heavily and she didn't think she would ever be able to stop.

Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Hailey sat on the floor in the foyer crying. She knew this was a possibility but she honestly thought she and John could work this out. That he would see she and Randy were only friends. That she loved him and only him. She didn't know how long she sat on the floor crying but she heard her cell ringing and knew it was Randy. She wasn't sure about answering. She didn't want to not be friends with Randy but she wanted her husband and their family. She didn't know what to do. She heard the phone stop ringing and knew it would go to voicemail.

She slowly got up from the floor and looked around the house where John and Randy had fought. She decided to leave it for Sophia to clean the next day. She just wanted to go upstairs and sleep. She had to think about things. She knew she was to blame for not telling him but she couldn't help blame Chyna. If she had just let it alone, everything would have been fine. She made her way upstairs and laid down on the bed. She couldn't stop the tears from continuing.

Randy sighed in frustration when Hailey didn't pick up her phone. He hoped that John hadn't turned his anger on her. He couldn't go back to his house without knowing she was okay. He headed back to the house. He didn't care if John was there, he had to know she was okay. He rang the bell and knocked on the door. He started to worry more. He went around the house and tried the many doors on the mansion. He came to the one that lead to the pool and found it opened. He slowly went in and started to look for Hailey or John.

He checked the downstairs and found nothing. He made his way upstairs and heard the crying from the bedroom. He knew it was Hailey. He sighed before opening the door and heading in. He saw her lying on the bed. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey." He said softly to her.

"Hey." She said through her tears.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Just my heart. He left." She said crying more.

"I'm sorry." He hugged her trying to comfort her.

"He thought we were seeing each other behind his back." She sighed. "He wanted me to stop being friends with you. I told him it was unfair to ask me and He told me that I could have my friendship with you but I wouldn't have him. Then he walked out."

"I'm so sorry Hailey." Randy didn't know what else to say to her.

"Me too. I love him, Randy. I do and I can't picture my life without him but I can't picture it without you. So I'm stuck. Maybe he doesn't really want to be married to me. Maybe he realizes that he doesn't love me. That I'm not worth him to love me."

"Hey, that's not true. You are the best person in the world. He should consider himself lucky that he has you. You are worth more than anyone I have ever met. He will get over this."

"I don't know about that."

"I know he loves you. Maybe I can fix this."

"How? He won't talk to you." She said sitting up on the bed.

"I will make him talk to me. I will make him see." Randy thought about how he could fix this. He would do anything to make Hailey happy.

"I don't know how you can."

"I will think of something. Hal, don't give up. He loves you and he will realize that you are the most important person to him. That he wants nothing but you and your family."

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep." She didn't think anything Randy could say would work.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I love you Hailey."

"I love you too." She said hugging him.

"I will let you sleep. Don't worry, I'm going to fix this." He kissed her on the head and headed out. He would find John and talk to him.

After leaving Hailey's, Randy called and found out that John was staying at the hotel before leaving out the next day. He headed to the hotel. He got the room number and headed up to see John.

"What do you want Orton?" John asked when he opened the door and found Randy standing there.

"I wanted to talk to you about this with you and Hailey." Randy said walking past John and into the room.

"I should have known she would go running to you." John scoffed.

"She didn't. I went to make sure she was okay." Randy stood by the window in the room. "You left your pregnant wife crying and upset alone. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Was she?" He asked with concern.

"She wasn't really. She was crying upstairs in the bedroom. She loves you John so much. She wants nothing but you and your family. I know you still love her."

"I do love her more than anything but I won't be with someone who wants someone else."

"John, she doesn't want me. She wants you. She actually thinks you don't want to be married to her. That you don't love her or that she worth anything. Is that what you wanted? Did you want to break her over something that happened years ago?"

"You both lied to me. You should have told me everything."

"Come on, John. You wouldn't have gone out with her."

"You're right. I wouldn't have gone out with her. I made it a rule not to date anyone you had. Now we see why I made that rule."

"John, when I set you up, I just wanted you both happy and I knew you could make her happy and she would make you happy. Hailey is the best person I have ever known. She deserves everything in life." Randy sighed.

"I know how great Hailey is, Randy. I don't need you to tell me that." He replied annoyed. "She is my wife. I know her. I love her and I don't want her hurt."

"But you're hurting her right now. She is pregnant with your baby. Do you remember what you said when she was fighting for her life after the shooting." Randy looked at John.

"You said that she was your world. That you would give everything to make her okay. That she was your heart and soul. That you couldn't imagine life without her. Has that changed?"

"No, I still think all of that. But I can't be with her knowing you and she were together."

"John, we were young when we got married. We found out we were expecting a baby. Then all of it changed in an instant. We lost our son and Hailey almost die because of it. That almost broke her. Then years later, she was shot while pregnant with your kid. She lost that one too and almost once again her life. She has been through so much."

"Look Randy I get what you're saying I do. I don't want Hailey to hurt."

"What will it take for you to work this out with her? Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it. I will do anything to make her happy."

"I want you to stop talking her for a while. Let's us have time to work this out. Don't call her or come visit her. Just let us alone for a few weeks."

"You want me to cut off contact with her? To leave her like you have. John, I can't leave her alone. She can't handle that."

"She won't be alone. I will be with her. If you agree to stop talking to her long enough for us to work this out, then I will try."

"You're blackmailing me into this. Do you not love Hailey?"

"I do love her and I want my life with her but I have to make sure you aren't still in love with her."

"Fine. I agree to this. But only long enough for you to work this out. I will not stay away from her forever." Randy walked to the door. "John, I think this is shitty that you're doing this. Hailey loves you and that should be enough."

Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Dejavu1978

"You're ready." Randy smiled to see that Chyna had taken him seriously about their date. She wore a silky green dress that clung to her when she walked as it did the pink slip beneath it. She tried to cover it as they walked to his car but the stubborn static held her dress up from covering it.

"Oooh. This thing. Hold on." she said and ducked behind a nearby mini van and Randy watched in awe as she slipped it off and stuck it in her purse. She turned around and smiled. She blushed slightly realizing that he had watched her.

Randy coughed to clear his throat.

"Are you alright?" Chyna asked him as she climbed inside the car as he held open her door.

"I'm fine." he said. But the truth was he had been upset since he had spoken to John. But he tried to put it out of his mind so he could enjoy the night with Chyna.

"Oh. I picked this up on the way." he picked up a rolled up magazine that was between the seats once he had slid behind the driver's seat. He unrolled it to reveal the latest copy of Extreme Heat with his picture stamped in the bottom corner. "Interesting read."

Chyna laughed. As hard as it was for her to give up the main story in the magazine, it was worth it to feel as good as she did with Randy. She felt safe with him and she began to feel like she didn't have to be defensive at all times.

She didn't say anything to him about the article and Randy didn't have much to say during their drive to the restaurant he had made reservations at.

He still didn't say much when they sat down at the table. He ordered a drink and let Chyna order hers. Then after they received them they ordered their food. They were on the second course and Chyna noticed that Randy kept rubbing his hand over his forehead and he was kept rolling a piece of broccoli around the plate with his fork.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm sorry." Randy said realizing he had been neglecting his date. "I just have some things on my mind."

"Rough day huh?"

Randy chuckled. She could see right through him.

"You could say that."

"You want to talk about it?"

Randy cocked his eyebrow and his lip curled just enough to tell her that he didn't want what he was thinking to become her next headline.

"Off the record." she promised and drew an imaginary x over her heart like she was locking away its secrets.

"Off the record?" Randy nodded. "Well, it's not like you don't already know most of it. Hailey told John about our past."

"What? Why would she do that?"

"I guess she thought it would be better coming from her than the papers." he forced a smile. He didn't want to make it seem like it was Chyna's fault. He no longer believed it was. She was just following orders. It was her job and everyone needed to work.

"How did he take it?"

"Not good." Randy admitted. "He doesn't want me and her around each other anymore."

"Oh, Randy I'm so sorry." Chyna said honestly. "I wish I never…"

"Hey, don't do that. Don't blame yourself. I know you were just doing your job. But I'm grateful you didn't print the story. How did you get out of that by the way?"

"I simply told them there was no story." Chyna smiled slyly.

"You're very good at your job Chyna. I have to be honest and say I wish you did something else." They both laughed.

"I really don't know what else I could do."

"How did you get started with the gossip column bullshit anyway?" Randy was truly interested in her. He wanted to know everything so he could understand. He desperately wanted to understand why she was like she was even though she had softened around him.

"It's a long story."

"I got all night."

"Well, I started doing it in high school. I used the computer and printer at the home to print out stories about some of the popular kids in school."

"So you were always trouble?"

"Oh." Chyna said realizing that Randy would want to know why she had sought out to destroy the kids she went to school with. "Randy, some of the kids I wrote about….they were…."

"Bullies?"

"You could say that."

"So you did it for revenge. I get that. What did they do? Stuff you in a locker; take your clothes while you were in the shower during gym."

"If it was that trivial I think I would have been okay. Let's change the subject. Sometimes the past should remain in the past."

"I feel the same way but sometimes…." he placed his hand on hers. "Sometimes the past won't let us go and we need to confide in someone in order to be free to move on with our lives."

"Randy…I …." he squeezed her hand. "Excuse me." she got up and hurried away from the table and towards the bathroom.

Randy flicked his napkin that was on his lap and tossed it on the table. He sighed. He had touched a nerve with Chyna even though he hadn't meant to. He picked up his phone and speed dialed Hailey, then hung up. She was always the one he talked to when things went wrong. He didn't know what he should do.

Finally he decided to go after her. He had already lost Hailey in his life and he refused to loose Chyna too.

"Chyna." he called softly through the bathroom door and knocked softly. He didn't hear anything so he cracked it so he could see inside. He didn't see anyone but Chyna sitting on a plush lounge with her hands buried in her hands. He opened the door and stepped inside not caring that he wasn't supposed to be in the ladies room. He locked the door behind him then sat down on the lounge next to Chyna.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then softly stroked her cheek.

"You're not supposed to be in here." she sniffed back her sobs and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Since when have I ever followed the rules?" His laughed but she could still hear his concern for her.

"I don't understand why you still want something with me. I know I'm complicated."

"I find that attractive." he smiled when it made her laugh. "Come on. Let's finish dinner and we can talk about the past another time."

He brushed away one last tear that she had missed and she checked to make sure her makeup was not running before they returned to the table.

"Can I offer you desert?" The waiter said shortly after they had sat down.

"Ice cream." Chyna told him.

"I'm sorry maam' but we don't serve ice cream."

"Oh really." she said looking at the menu. "Doesn't the apple alamode have ice cream on it?"

"Yes maam, but we don't offer it."

"So put it in a bowl and bring it to me." Randy snickered behind his menu as the waiter curled his nose at her.

"I can offer you the apple…"

"Oh okay. Let me make this easy for you. I'll have the apple alamode minus the apple pie with extra ice cream. I'm sure your cook could figure that out."

"Very well." the snooty waiter finally agreed. "And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same." Randy teased him and the waiter rolled his eyes. He never could stand the stuck up employees at the restaurant but the food was great.

When the waiter returned with the ice cream Randy smiled again. Chyna had a way of getting what she wanted. He just hoped he was on her list. When he looked up again he saw that she was swirling the ice cream around in the bowl and mashing it with her spoon. He raised his eyebrow again.

"What?" she laughed and showed him a spoonful of softened ice cream. "It tastes better this way."

He laughed again.

"You don't believe me." she filled her spoon again and reached across the table and placed a bite in his mouth. "You're right it does." he admitted. It had a smoother and creamer taste. He playfully took his bowl and exchanged it with hers.

"Hey." she playfully objected then picked up the bowl and did the same with the hard ice cream as she had with her bowl.

Randy was having more fun than he had had in a long time. Yet, he still couldn't forget how sad Hailey had been that day. He didn't know if either of them would ever be truly happy without the other in their lives.

Please Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hailey

Hailey sat in the house looking out the French doors that were off from the office downstairs. She sat at the desk going over her contract for the movie studio and looking over some other things. The movie was set to start filming and she wasn't sure if it would. Harper had told her that he hadn't been able to get in touch with Randy. She hoped he didn't back out. She picked up her phone and dialed Randy's number and only got voicemail. She left one telling him to call her and then she sent a text. It wasn't like him to avoid her calls and it worried her.

"Hailey." John said walking in the office.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked shocked he was there after the exchange.

"I came to talk." He said sitting down on the sofa in the office.

"Talk about what? I thought you said everything you wanted to say."

"I realized after I left that I don't want to lose us. I love you."

"What about everything?" She said getting up and moving to sit beside him.

"I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm still hurt about it but I want to move on from it." He took her hands in his. "I love you more than anything. I want our family. So, I want to try to move on from this secret. But you can't keep anything from me again."

"I won't. John, this is the only secret I have ever kept from you."

"Alright. Now about you seeing Randy. I still don't want you too."

"John, I'm not sure I can do that. Randy and I have been friends for a long time."

He sighed because he realized she wouldn't cut off contact. "Hailey, we need to work on our marriage and we need to do that without Randy."

Hailey sighed when he said that. She couldn't cut Randy out of her life. He was an important part of her life but she wanted her marriage to work. "Alright. Just long enough for us to work this out."

"Good. So I know you have this movie opposite Randy."

"John, it's my job. I made a commitment to the studio to the movie."

"I know. I was going to say that I'm okay with you doing the movie because you are a professional."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Hailey, I want our marriage and our family. But we do have a way to go to get back to where we were."

"I know."

"So I was thinking that maybe you could come on the road with me."

"You want me to come?"

"Yes. I think we need the time."

"Alright." She said with a smile before kissing her husband.

"Good." He kissed back passionately. "Let's move this upstairs."

He took her hand and they headed upstairs. He loved her and he wanted their marriage. He just had to make sure she stayed away from Randy and Randy stayed away from her. They spent the night just being together. She was glad that they were working it out but not seeing Randy was something she wasn't sure she could abide by but she would try.

Randy checked his phone the next morning after his date. He saw where he had calls, voicemails and texts from Hailey. He sighed because he had told John he would stay away from her but he wanted to see her. He decided to chance it so he texted her back. He asked her to meet him at the park at their spot. He got a text back saying she would meet him. He headed to the park and to their spot. He sat in the gazebo waiting for her.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said walking up.

"Yeah." He laughed before hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. John came back." She said sitting down.

"I figured that." He said without thinking.

"How would you know that?"

"I went to see him the night we fought and he left you. I wanted him to know how stupid he was being. I talked to him and I figured he would come back."

"What did you do?"

"I told him I would stay away from you long enough for you and him to work this out."

"You agreed to that?" She was shocked that he would.

"Hailey, I would do anything for you. I know you love him and you want to be with him. I would do whatever I had to do to make that happen."

"John asked me to do the same thing. To stay away from you long enough for us to work this out."

"We both agreed and yet here we are." He laughed.

"I know. Randy, we have known each other for so long. I could never completely cut you out of my life no matter what."

"I feel the same way about you." He said before kissing her on the cheek.

"So, what's been up with you?" She asked changing the subject.

"I went out with Chyna the other night."

"How did that go?"

"Good. I like her. I know not a lot of people do but I know there is something inside that is more than people think."

"That's great. I'm happy for you." She smiled but inside she wasn't sure him and Chyna were a good thing.

"Thanks. I don't really know where it is headed but I want to see." He replied. He did like Chyna but Hailey was always in his heart and he wasn't sure that would ever really change.

"I think that's great. I don't really care for her personally but I don't know her that well. I only know that she likes to print things about me." She looked at him. "But if she is someone you want to get to know, there has to more to her."

"Why do you always think so highly of me?" He laughed

"Because I have known you so long. So do you see this thing turning into something?"

"I honestly don't know. She is very guarded most of the time. I'm not sure I can completely break down her walls but I want to try."

"Good. You know nothing in love or like comes easy. You have to work at it."

He laughed again before hugging her. "Hailey Grace Connors, always with the saying. I love you Hailey always."

"I love you too." She smiled. She looked at her watch and realized she had to go. "I better be going."

"Me too." He took her hand before she left and pulled her to him. He gently kissed her on the lips and pulled away. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime." She replied. "Even if it is just a text or email. I'm always here."

"See you later." He kissed her on the cheek and headed out.

With him and John going back on the road, he knew he wouldn't be able to talk to her for a while. He had a feeling that John would be watching everything and he wondered if anyone else was watching.

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Dejavu1978

John still wouldn't talk to Randy even after they went back to work. But every time Randy picked up his phone to text or make a phone call John seemed to be right over his shoulder to be sure that he wasn't talking to Hailey.

"Man, what is your problem? Don't think Hailey would be with me and not you if there was still something between us?"

"I don't know." John said. "You both lied about it. So, it's a little hard to believe that there's no spark there."

"Forget it." Randy said. John's jealously was going to be the death of his relationship with Hailey and with him. Hailey couldn't stand jealousy. It was the only thing that ticked her off. Anything else she could forgive but when jealousy got out of control to the point that it messed with her life, she would become angry and she would walk out. She had broken up with him once because of it and he had learned his lesson. "But I will tell you this. If you don't get a control of your jealousy over my marriage to Hailey, you will loose her."

"Let me guess. You're going to take her back."

"I'm not going to have anything to do with it. John. The blame will all be right here." he jabbed his finger into his chest.

R Truth watched the two friends from the corner of the locker room. He was tired of both of them. They always seemed to get all the deals. He was glad they were falling apart. He had been causing some trouble behind the scenes and on screen. But no one seemed to pay any attention.

"I'll make them pay attention to me." he muttered to himself.

John still didn't calm down. Randy gave up trying to reason with him.

It was even harder for him to see Hailey since she had decided to travel with John and not be able to talk to her. He missed the way things were before John knew the truth.

Finally, Randy couldn't handle it anymore and he sent her a text. He knew John wasn't around and was only standing a few feet from her. They decided to meet at a local coffee shop and catch up.

"I miss you so much." Hailey admitted. She had so many things she wanted to tell him and ask him.

"I know me too."

"About Chyna I assume?"

Randy laughed. It never felt awkward talking to her about the women in his life. It was an odd relationship.

"I worry about her, you know."

"I know you do. Why don't you call her. We are close to Springwood right now and will be here until tomorrow night."

"I'm going to and I'm going to take a few days off."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"I know that look."

"What look? You're getting serious about her. I haven't' seen that look since," she looked down at her hands and tried to hide the little bit of sadness it gave to her. "Since…."

"I know." he said smiling. He saw it in her eyes too.

"Hailey. You have John and I know you love him. But I have to have someone in my life too."

"I know that and I do love John. I guess it's just …"

"You didn't mind when I was with Natalie."

"Well, you never looked at Natalie the way you used to look at me."

"I knew it!" John bellowed and walked up to the table.

"John," Hailey jumped.

"I knew you two would be together the minute I turned my back."

"We wouldn't have to sneak around if you would get over your jealousy." Randy reminded him. "Geeze John. We're not talking any differently than we always have."

"Sure."

Chyna stepped into the coffee shop. Although she didn't like coffee she still found that the star bucks had great hot tea and she was addicted to their cream cheese Danish. It was her biggest weakness and she often wondered how she hadn't gotten as big around as a house.

While waiting for her order she looked up and saw Randy at the table with Hailey. She smiled. She had been so busy she had lost track of where the WWE was. She had traveled to big town near her home because of a lead that was called in about the Mayor and the three different women he dated behind his wife's back.

She wanted to walk over and kiss him on the cheek and surprise him, but she stopped when someone shoved her to the side and stormed into the dining room. She dropped her large bag she was carrying. She bent down and picked it up and when she looked toward the man who had ran into her she realized it was John Cena and he was mad.

She picked up her camera and took a few pictures. John and Randy were in each others faces soon and she couldn't believe how much John looked like a monster. Everyone in the room had their eyes on him and his temper.

"Let's go Hailey." John said taking his wife's hand. Hailey went with him without a fight, just wanting it to end. She sobbed knowing that nothing would ever be the same again.

Randy was disgusted as he watched them walk away. He sat down and sipped what was left of his coffee since John had shoved the table causing most of it to spill over the table cloth.

Chyna didn't have to wonder about why John was so mad. She figured it out when she saw Randy and Hailey sitting at the table. It bothered her a little but she still sent him a text.

He read it and smiled. She knew by the look on his face that he had been waiting to hear from her. It eased her mind. So, she sent him another text then put her phone in her purse and took her order and paid for it. Then she made her way to his table.

"boo." she said with and his jaw dropped. He laid his phone down on the table and got up and gave her a hug. He didn't want to let her go. She laughed and sat down at the table and then grabbed his phone and read the text he was getting ready to send to her.

"Awwww." she sighed. "I think that is possible." His text said that he was taking a few days off and that he couldn't wait to curl up on the sofa and watch a movie with her.

"alright." he said taking the phone back. "It's a little embarrassing when you're right here." he said. "But I am glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

She told him about her assignment.

"Ah." he said. "Got a hotel yet?"

"No, I just got here like twenty minutes ago." she blushed.

"Don't you can stay with me?"

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I would if that was possible." he laughed. "My room has double twin beds, so….how about that movie."

"Okay." she agreed. "Um, I saw what happened with John." she took her camera out of her purse and handed it to him.

"You took pictures."

"Ya, I'm a reporter, its second nature."

He laughed again.

"Man, he looks crazed in these pictures."

"I know."

"He didn't seem that bad when we were arguing. He seems like someone completely different than the guy I know. So are you going to write a story about this?"

"I don't think so." she told him. "I think stories on you guys have been over done in our magazine. I'm trying to move on. I just wish the owner would. I swear he is obsessed with Hailey."

Randy took a sip of his coffee and nodded. He thought for a moment.

"Print them."

"What?"

"Print the pictures."

"Why?"

"Because I want John to see for himself how he looks when he's enraged like this. It might wake him up."

"I don't know Randy. I really don't want to be in the middle of this story. Especially with you and me…"

"So, I was right. I'm not the only one who thinks there's something special here."

"Down boy." Chyna put her hand up to stop him from kissing her.

"No fair." he whined.

"Seriously Randy. How about I just give you a copy of the pictures then you can show them to John."

"If I could I would. But it would just anger him more."

"And he already hates me so it would be okay?"

"That's not what I mean."

"Okay, I'll write a small section for it. But nothing major." Chyna agreed then looked away. She wondered if Randy would stick around if Hailey was free again and wondered if part of his reasons for wanting John's anger published was to make Hailey see him as a monster.

She took a deep breath and decided to write the article about what she had seen. She had to know before she got any closer with Randy. She didn't want to be his second choice.

Chyna spent most of the evening looking up information about the mayor, trying to find out where the best places to find him with one of his mistress's would be. Or at least figure out how she could find him so she could follow him. She was in Randy's hotel room while he did the show. He had wanted her to come with him, but she had to remind him that she had a job to do as well.

Randy didn't hang around after his match. Once he had done all he needed to do for the show that night he left, glad that his match had been at the start of the show. He had to make an appearance once more in the hall where Sheamus attacked him viciously so it would justify him not being on the show for the following week. He didn't even bother to take off his wrestling gear afterwards. He slipped on his jeans and grabbed his duffle bag so he could hurry back to the hotel.

"Wow. You're in a hurry." Mickey James laughed when he nearly knocked her down.

"I'm sorry Mickey." he said only stopping long enough to make sure she was okay. "My girl's here."

Mickey laughed, but the woman she was going to talk to only looked after him with sad eyes. Hailey stood in John's locker room door having second thoughts about the man she had planned to spend her life with. The way he was acting made her wonder if she had made the right choice and the memories of how wonderful and sweet Randy had always been was all she could think about.

Chyna was still working on her laptop when Randy walked in.

"I thought you had to work until eleven."

"My part is over so I ditched." he laughed and put his bag down. He leaned over her on the bed and kissed her lips. He took the laptop away from her and set it on the nightstand. "I just couldn't wait any longer to hold you."

He slipped on top of her and they began to make out. But he was careful not to get too carried away, knowing it would freak her out and he didn't want her to run from him that night. But it was hard.

"Ouch." she said when his leg slid against hers. "What are you wearing?" she laughed.

He laughed and sat up and took off his wrestling boots. Then he returned to kissing her. She let him do more than usual and he had high hopes that that night would be the night she would get over her fears. She let him remove her shirt but when his hand dipped a little too low she became uncomfortable and nervous.

"Okay." he said stopping and controlling himself. "Its okay." he kissed her once more than laid beside her. He turned on the television and they ordered a movie. Chyna was glad he didn't want to press her about why she got scared when they got to a certain point.

Soon, they returned to Springwood. Randy wished she could take some time off of work with him, but understood she had to go to the office. She promised she wouldn't be long.

A couple of hours later she put the finishing touches on the story she had gone to the city for as well as the short one she had done on John for Randy.

"Do you have that story or not?" her editor complained coming into her office.

"Right here. I'm sending it to your email right now." her phone rang and it distracted her. It was Randy wanting to meet her for lunch. He just couldn't wait until she was off to see her. "Is that all?"

"Ya." her editor said reading what she had sent him on her computer. "Okay, I'm heading to lunch."

"See ya."

When Chyna had left her editor closed out the file she had sent and then he was curious about what she had sent to her recycling bin. He knew that Chyna was very talented when it came to writing and he always wondered what type of stories she threw away before deciding on the ones she sent him.

His eyes became big and he smiled when he read the file marked, Randy and Hailey. He shook his head unable to believe what she had been holding out on. He sent it to himself then left her office.

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hailey

John and Hailey arrived home after the trip. Hailey had been shocked at John on the trip. He wouldn't really let her go anywhere without him and then he had gotten angry when she met Randy in the coffee shop. She loved him so much but the jealous was putting so much stress on her and that wasn't good for her or the baby.

"John, I think we should talk." She said as they were in their bedroom unpacking.

"Talk about what babe?" He asked.

"About what happened in the coffee shop with Randy?"

"What about it?"

"John, you went crazy. Randy and I are friends. We talk like friends. That's all we are."

She said as she put everything away. "John, I'm not into the jealousy. You either trust me or you don't. And right now, it's like you don't."

"Hailey, what do you expect? You lied to me for years about how close you and Randy were. You didn't tell me you were married or had a child. How do you expect me to get over that?"

"I expect you to try because you said you were. John, I love you. You are my husband and the man I choose to spend my life with. We are having a baby. We are starting a family."

"I love you and our family that we are building but I can't stop thinking about you and Randy."

"God, John, I have told you so many times. I love you. Randy and I are friends. We were together years ago but we moved on. He is with Chyna. He doesn't want me back."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I do. He is starting to like Chyna a lot. He doesn't want me." She said hiding the sadness in her voice when she said that. "He has moved on and so have I. At some point, you have to realize that and trust me."

John sighed. He knew he was being a jerk about this but he didn't trust Randy not to want her back but he didn't want to lose the most important thing to him because he was a jerk.

"Alright. I will try to not be such a jealous jerk." He said.

"Good. John, I can forgive a lot from anyone but when jealousy takes over and it starts to control my life, I don't like it."

"Alright. I promise to not be such a jealous jerk. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You won't as long as you don't let this jealousy take over."

"I promise not to." Just as he kissed her he felt the baby. "Wow, he is active tonight."

"How do know it's a boy? It could be a girl."

"I just have a feeling." He smiled before turning serious. He wasn't sure how she would take the question. He had wanted to ask her ever since he found out but he wasn't sure how to. "Hailey, can I ask if you have any pictures of your son with Randy?"

"I do." She smiled going over to the closet where she kept the box of things from her marriage to Randy. She got it down and sat it on the bed. She began to look through the box.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." He said when he saw the box.

"It's photos of Randy and me when we were younger. I have one of us the night we got married. One at a party right before the accident and then some after." She looked through and found the one taken by the hospital of the baby and some taken by Randy's parents at the funeral. "This is Daniel."

She handed John the picture taken at the hospital. He looked at the photo and his heart broke for her and Randy. How hard it had to be to bury your child.

"How far a long were you when the accident happened?" He asked.

"Eight months. The doctors delivered him by c-section. That's the scar I have." He nodded. He had seen the scar but figured it was from some kind of surgery. He never thought it was from a c-section.

"I'm sorry." He replied. It had to have been hard on her and Randy. When Hailey lost their baby, she was only three months along. This one was one that she had experienced everything.

"It's okay. This is a picture Randy's mom took of the grave." She handed him one. She was touched that he wanted to know about it.

"Do you visit it much?"

"Yes. Once every other week or more if I can."

"The promotional trips you take."

"Yes." She replied. She told him that every other week she had to do promotional stuff for the studio and any current project she had going. "I hated lying to you. I would like you come with me now that you know."

"I would like that very much." He handed her back the photo. He picked a long black velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver locket. "May I?"

"Sure." She replied with a smile.

He took it out and read the engraving on the back. It said To Hailey may you always remember Randy. It had a date on it and John assumed it was the date their child died.

"Randy gave me this after Daniel died."

"Hailey, why did you leave after it?"

She took the locket and placed it back in the box. "I guess I need some time away. I had just lost my child and I wasn't sure how to deal with it."

"Did you want Randy to follow like you said?"

"I did. I guess I wanted him to prove to me how much he loved me. But he never came so we moved on."

"Hailey, I'm sorry about how I've been. I just was shocked about everything."

"I know but John, I love you and nothing will change that unless this jealousy thing continues."

"It won't. I'm going to not be so jealous."

"Good." She put everything back in the box and put in back in the closet. She then walked back over to her husband and kissed him. "Let's forget this."

He smiled and kissed her back passionately. They spend the rest of the time just being together. John hoped he could keep his word and not be so jealous but he didn't trust Randy. But he would make an effort to get over it and start to be friends with Randy again for Hailey. He couldn't lose her over this.

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Dejavu

"I need to ask you a really big favor." Randy said after handing Chyna a bouquet of roses. He had surprised her on her job.

"I knew you were up to something."

"Hailey invited us to dinner."

"What?" her smile faded. "No. No way."

"come on Chyna. Hailey and John are my best friends and I don't plan of giving you up anytime soon so you guys have to get used to each other."

"I wouldn't exactly say that John has the highest respect for you right now." she said as she placed the roses in the window.

"He will come around. That's why this dinner is so important."

"But Hailey hates me." Chyna whined.

"She doesn't hate you. Hailey doesn't hate…nor does she hold a grudge."

"Says her ex husband."

"come on don't pull that on me."

"No. I'm not going. Tell her thank you, but no thank you."

she squeeled as Randy flopped down in her desk chair and pulled her on his lap. He playfully spanked her bottom.

"Randy!" she squeeled and laughed. "Stop! My boss could walk in here."

"Are you going to play nice with my friends." he teased rolling her so she was facing him. She put her arms around his neck.

"this is important to you isn't it?"

"it is. Hailey thinks that seeing you and me together…"

"Hailey …..thinks." Chyna said slowly mocking him.

"And seeing how happy I am with you." he said rolling his eyes. "Will stop this insane jealousy of John's."

"Fine. I'll go. But I'm not going to pretend to be happy about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything more." he said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He didn't want her to change how she was. It was what attracted him to her. He never knew how she would react or what she would say and he knew in time Hailey would completely forgive Chyna as he did and Chyna would grow to love Hailey and understand what it was about her that kept him friends with her all those years.

That night they went to Hailey and John's. Chyna acted like a reluctant hostage and stood with her arms crossed as they waited for someone to answer the doorbell.

"You're going to be nice…." he said as John opened the door.

"Ya. Ya." she said in a sing song voice.

"Hi John." Randy said cheerfully hoping John had calmed some since they had last talked.

"Randy. Chyna." he said coldly and stepped back to let them.

"Nice to meet you too." Chyna snapped sarcastically and Randy nudged her with his elbow.

"this is crazy. He obviously doesn't want us here."

"Just relax. And smile." Randy said. "show them you have more than fangs."

"oh ha ha." she said slapping his shoulder playfully. Randy put up his hands to block her and laughed.

Hailey came out of the kitchen and wiped her hands on her apron as she watched them. They did look happy.

"Hailey." Randy said seeing her standing there. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know Chyna."

"I don't think we have formally met." Chyna said extending her hand. She smiled but it faded when Hailey didn't return one. But she did shake her hand.

"Welcome. Um…dinner will be ready in a few minutes if you guys want to join John in the dining room."

"Sounds good." Randy said cheerfully. He seemed to be the only one happy to have them all together. Hailey smiled at Randy and then shot Chyna a glance that was chilling before returning to the kitchen.

"go help her." Randy urged.

"No." Chyna mouthed. "The woman cant stand me."

"go on."

"fine. I'll go help Hailey in a room full of knives and who knows what else. If she kills me I'm going to haunt you." she threatened and followed Hailey.

Randy chuckled as she walked away. Then took a deep breath hoping that she and Hailey would find some way to get along.

"Hi." Chyna said sofly walking into the huge kitchen. "Wow. This is a great kitchen."

"Thanks." Hailey said not looking up from the batter she was stirring for the souple's she was making for desert.

"Um, so is there anything I can help you with."

"Why you want to write about it."

"oh." Chyna felt embarrassed and twirled her hair around her finger. "Look, I'm really sorry about that."

"Look, Chyna. I invited you here because of Randy. He likes you a lot and I'm not going to pretend why. We can get along for his sake, but don't think…"

"Is something burning?" Chyna said smelling.

"Oh no." Hailey said hurrying to open the stove and a big flame shot out. "Oh no!"

Chyna noticed a fire extinguisher on the wall and hurried for it. She pulled out the pin and sprayed the fire. It had more power than she expected and the powder from it flew everywhere knocking her backwards and sending her side ways. She ended up spraying Hailey with it a little before she could stop it.

"Oh…" Chyna stood with her mouth open in shock. She didn't know how she was going to explain this to Randy.

Hailey began to laugh when she looked and saw Chyna covered with the white foam too.

"Look at us." Hailey laughed and Chyna did too. "I'm so sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. I totally deserved it."

"Ya you did." Hailey said laughing. "I think this is ruined."

"Take out?" Hailey's laughter was contagious.

"What's going on?" Randy ran into the room with John right behind him to find the women laughing and the kitchen covered in foam. His first thoguth was that they got into an argument.

"Randy, I told you that woman would do something to Hailey." John barked and went to his wife's side. "are you alright."

"I'm fine." she said trying to stop laughing. "But dinner's not." she roared in laughter and she and Chyna acted like they had always been friends by hanging on each other. They looked at the guys faces and laughed even harder. Randy smirked and covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"You two are acting like children." John said angrily. "Look at this kitchen. That stuff probably ruined the stove."

"Oh lighten up John." Hailey said taking a handful of the foam and placing it on his head and wiping it down his cheek. He stood stunned for a moment then laughed. It felt good to laugh. It felt good to see Hailey laughing.

Randy went over to Chyna and put his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and wiped off some of the foam.

"Oh you're not getting out that easily Orton." she said picking up the extinguisher and spraying him with it. John and Hailey laughed as they watched him try to get it from her.

"I think they are a good pair." John told his wife as he watched the two together. "they're both nuts."

"So, can we pleaaasseee put all this behind us?" Hailey whispered.

"sure." John said seeing how happy having them all together made her. "why not."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Hailey

A few days after the dinner, John and Hailey were packing to go back on the road. Production on the Movie had stopped due to sickness in the director's family. So Hailey had some time off. She walked into the bedroom from the downstairs. John had his back to her as he was packing. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have I told you how happy I am that everything is better between us?" She asked him.

"A few times but I'm happy they are also." He replied turning to face her.

"I'm sorry about everything."

"I know and I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I was such a jealous jerk. I know you love me and that's all that matters."

"I do love you." She kissed him passionately

"We have too much to do." He said pulling away. "But we will continue this later."

She laughed when he kissed her again and then headed downstairs. She picked up her cell phone to check her voicemail. She had one from Harper, one from her sister, and one from Randy. Harper wanted to tell her that the movie had been postponed until further notice. Her sister, Melissa wanted to know if she was coming to her parents' anniversary party. Randy wanted to know if she heard about the movie.

"Everything okay?" John asked walking back in.

"Yeah. Harper just wanted to tell me that the movie was postponed until further notice and Randy wanted to tell me the same thing."

"Anything else?"

"My sister called about my parent's anniversary party." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Did you want to go?" He asked. He knew her and parents didn't get along too well and once she explained about the baby and Randy, he knew why.

"No, you know my parents and I don't get along. After everything that happened when I was younger now you know everything."

"But they keep calling you."

"No, Melissa keeps calling me. They didn't come to the hospital when I lost Daniel and they didn't come when I was shot. They knew Hailey Cena was me. I might have started my career as Hailey Connors but they knew it was Hailey Cena now. They could have come and seen me."

"Maybe they are waiting for you to make the first move." He said sitting down beside her.

"Maybe but I'm not ready yet." She got up and finished packing. "So, we should get ready for our flight."

"Yep." He got the suitcases and headed downstairs.

They were soon on their way to the airport. They caught their flight and were soon on their way to San Diego.

Randy sat in the airport waiting for his flight. He had invited Chyna to come with him. She said she had to finish up some work and she would meet him in San Diego. He was happy that they were getting along so well. They were taking their relationship slow as Chyna wanted. He liked her and didn't want to rush her with anything.

"Randy, what's up with you." Truth said sitting by him.

"Nothing much. Just ready for this round." Randy laughed. He wasn't exceptional close to Ron but they were somewhat friends.

"Your girl joining you?"

"She is meeting me."

"How are things with you and Cena?"

"Fine. We worked some things out." Randy wondered why he was asking these questions but he figured maybe he was just curious.

"Good." Truth said just as their flight was called. "Well I will see you on the plane."

"Yeah." Randy followed truth into the plane and they were soon on their way to San Diego.

The editor of Extreme Heat sat in his office looking at the cover of the magazine. It was perfect. The story about Hailey and Randy was gold in sales. Hailey Cena was perceived as the perfect role model. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, gave money and her time to charities. She didn't smoke, didn't do drugs, only drank on occasion and was married to John Cena, the biggest star from the WWE and all round nice guy. They were in a sense the perfect couple.

This story about Randy and Hailey and their past was the perfect ammunition to blow that perfect image and he couldn't wait. He took one last look at the cover and made the call to the printer. He told them to print the story and put it out immediately. He made sure to credit Chyna with the story. He didn't know why she hadn't wanted to publish it but that mistake was fixed now. This would give Chyna the full position on the staff. With her on the staff, their sales would increase as she was known for finding what no one else could.

Chyna finished up the story she was working on for the next issue. Once she had everything done, she headed out to catch her flight and meet up with Randy in San Diego. Their relationship if you could call it that was not what she was used too. But somehow Randy had got through her defenses. She was relieved that they were taking it slow. Randy didn't push for more than she was comfortable with. She emailed her story to her boss and then headed out. She had a flight to catch.

Please Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Dejavu

Chyna arrived in San Diego late that night. She checked into the room that Randy had reserved for her. Randy made it easy for her to trust him and him not putting up a fuss about them staying in separate rooms made it easier. She was looking forward to spending the week with him on the road and had high hopes that she would soon get over her fears of intimacy.

But her hopes would be shattered the following morning. Chyna had woken up early so she could shower before Randy arrived. She wanted to look perfect for him. She was half way through her shower when someone banged loudly on her hotel room door. She hurried to wrap herself in a towel so she could see what was going on. But she couldn't move fast enough to let the knocker in. so he ended up kicking her door in.

"Randy, what the hell…." she said seeing the door swinging, the frame completely broken.

"What is this!" he said flinging the latest Extreme Heat at her. It landed at her feet and she bent down and picked it up. "Congratulations you finally made the top story."

"What?" A big picture of Randy and Hailey as teenagers took up the entire cover. Hailey's pregnancy obvious. "Randy I didn't give them permission to print this."

"You expect me to believe that!" he snapped at her. "I guess it went real well with John's fit of rage to print Hailey's secret right along side of it."

Chyna read the headline. It was all about how Hailey and John's perfect marriage was a fraud.

"Randy, I trashed this. I swear."

"Tell it to someone who believes you." Randy spat. "You just couldn't handle getting close to someone could you?" He stormed out of her room.

Chyna felt herself grow angry at him for not giving her the benefit of the doubt. She screamed and ran out after him, still clutching the towel at her chest.

"I think you're the one who is looking for a way out Orton! Now you can be with Hailey."

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh I don't." she said walking up to him in the hallway. "Isn't that why you wanted me to print those pictures of Cena? So Hailey could see what a monster he was and split them up and she would come running back to you. You were using me!"

"This is over. We are over."

"We never started!" she screamed even though she wanted to cry. "There's nothing end."

"Fine by me." he said holding up his hands and then turning and walking away.

"Randy!" she screamed, but he didn't stop. "Ugh….Damn It." she looked at her broken door. "Hey!" she ran after him and pulled his arm making him look at her.

"What"

"I knew it."

"You knew what."

"You were just playing me. I know how much of a player you are. I always knew."

"Then what are so upset about."

"Because I trusted you. Do you know how hard that is?"

Randy looked away.

"I guess this is what happens when women don't go to bed with you right? Is that it?"

"Stop it."

"No I won't stop it!" she screamed even though guests on the floor were standing in their doors. "How could you do this?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did." she sobbed, unable to hide it any longer. Her tears fell in streams down her cheeks. "You made me fall in love with you."

"In that case, consider yourself played." he said coldly and jerked his arm from her grasp.

"You owe me a door!" she screamed still crying but trying to block herself from feeling it. She knew the hotel would hold her responsible for the damage.

"Send me a bill!"

Chyna went home that same morning. She couldn't stand to see Randy and have him angry at her. It was more than she could bare. It cut her deep and she hated herself for letting someone close to her. It always ended the same and she couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to forget.

Randy couldn't calm down as he held the article in his hand. He knew how devastated Hailey would be when she read it and he feared that the peace they had found with John on the subject would be ruined. He had no idea why Chyna would publish the story especially after she had promised him she would delete it.

The article irritated John once again. He felt embarrassed now that the entire would knew what had been private between him, his wife and his best friend. Now it was even harder not to be upset about Hailey and Randy's relationship, especially when people smirked and whispered behind his back about how foolish he was. It seemed everyone who saw Randy and Hailey together thought they were more than friends. But John tried to keep his jealousy and suspicions to himself. He refused to loose Hailey.

As the days went on John bitterness turned towards Chyna. He started to blame her for what was happening in his life. He wished Hailey had never told him the secret that had ruined their lives and he knew she wouldn't have if it hadn't been for the woman's snooping.

He sat down with his laptop and began to search the reporter. He wanted to know more about her since she seemed to put her nose in everyone's business. John thought it was time for Chyna's secret's to come out.

He searched with venom in his eyes, hoping for anything to come up on the writer other than the articles she had published.

He almost gave up when something caught his eye. It was a court record and Chyna's name was listed as being a part of it. He read the information then smiled.

"Let's see how you like it." he said printing it out. Even though John was usually good tempered, he always found a way to seek revenge when he was hurt. And he and Hailey had both been hurt. He was also still angry with Randy for misleading him and he was sure that he stayed around so he could one day steal Hailey from him.

He looked up the name for the court case and then called it. He wanted to destroy Chyna before she had a chance to print anything else that would bring pain to him and Hailey.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Hailey

Hailey was shocked when she received a copy of Extreme Heat. When she saw the cover, she knew Chyna had published. Once she had the copy, she showed to John who was not happy at all. He had wanted it to stay between him, Randy, and Hailey. Now everyone who worked with him and Randy knew. The press had begun to call and stalk them about the article. Hailey worried that the stalker who shot her would find her now. She was so stressed from everything.

"I can't believe she did this. I wanted to give her a chance because Randy really liked her and I wanted us all to be friends. Does she not care that this could bring the stalker back?"

"Hales, please calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby." John said to his pregnant wife. He didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby because of Chyna Sparks.

"I'm just upset." She said sitting down on the bed.

John sighed and sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "It will be okay. I promise you."

Hailey rested her head on his shoulder. "I just hate what this will do. Everyone is already talking about it. All the whispers. The press is all over this. I have gotten calls from the studio and Harper. I got a call from Melissa. This thing is huge."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think we should maybe do an interview with one of the magazines and get our side down. It might help."

"I don't know. Hailey, I don't want this to be out there more than it is."

"I know." She sighed. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No, it's not your fault. It's Chyna's fault. She did this. And Randy did too. He didn't warn us that it would be coming out. But more Chyna's fault. If she had just let everything go instead always wanting the dirt on people. It would have been fine."

"I know." She sighed. "John, I don't want this to ruin everything we have. I don't want this to break our marriage apart."

"It won't. I'm not letting anything break us up. Randy, Chyna, the press or anyone is not coming between us."

Hailey smiled at him before kissing him. She hoped that was true. The press was having a field day over this. The perfect Hailey Cena knocked up at eighteen and married to her husband's best friend until a drunk driving accident caused the death of their child and eventually the death of their marriage. Everyone questioning if Randy set up John and Hailey so he would always remain close to her. She hated how everyone was questioning her marriage.

Randy couldn't believe that Chyna had printed that story. This would certainly change his and John's friendship yet again. John would blame him for this and blame Chyna. Hailey would be so hurt by this. He had been fielding calls from the press about their relationship and if he did divorce her because of the photos. But that couldn't be further from the truth. The press kept on about how he and Hailey had to be having an affair behind John's back. They kept asking him what it was like to ruin the perfect image that was Hailey Cena.

He sent Hailey a text saying they needed to talk. She sent one back saying she would meet him at the park.

"Who texted you?" John asked when her phone went off.

"Randy. He wants to talk to me about things."

"I don't think you should go alone. Hailey, the press will follow you." John replied. He didn't want her anywhere near Randy.

"I know you're right but we should hear what he has to say."

"Alright. Just be careful." He said to her.

"I will. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too." He kissed her and watched her walk out.

Once she was gone, he got out everything he had found on Chyna. He knew any magazine would love to get the dirt on her as she was the cause that most of their sales went to Extreme Heat. He called one of the other magazines and told them he and Hailey wanted to do an interview to clear the air. He would slip the reporter everything he found out. It was only a matter of time before Chyna got what she deserved.

Hailey arrived at the park and headed to the bench where she saw Randy sitting. He had tried to disguise himself but she knew he was immediately.

"So what's up?" Hailey asked sitting down.

"You know the answer to that." He replied.

"I know. So this article is blowing my life apart. How about you?"

"Just a little bit. I have gotten so many calls about our past. They asked me how I felt about the photos you posed for and if that was the reason we divorced."

"I know me too. Randy, those photos my agent thought was a good idea. They weren't all that scandalous."

"I know. So how are things with you and John?" He was worried that John would get angry and take it out on her.

"We are wading through. It's tough. He hates the whispers from people about how they knew something more was between you and me than friendship. I hate that he has to deal with this."

Randy sighed. It was so like her to put everyone in front of herself. You would think as an actress, she was selfish and conceited but that wasn't' Hailey. She was kind and considerate. She was nothing like a typical actress.

"What have you had to deal with?"

"Just calls about things. I'm more worried about how this will affect you and John. You work together and this will affect that. I don't want it too but it will."

"Hey, John and I are going to be fine. We will get through this. I'm worried about you and this baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The baby is fine. "

"Good. I don't want you too upset over this. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know but we are doing fine. I am doing my breathing and yoga to make sure I'm not stressed."

"That's good. Hailey, everything will be okay. It's all out now. We just have to deal with the fall out."

"I know that." She said looking at him. "So, have you spoken to her?"

"No and I don't want too. She lied when she said she deleted that story and wasn't' going to publish it. I don't want anything to do with her."

"I just can't believe she would do this after telling you. I'm sorry Randy. I know how much you liked her."

"I did but I can't be with someone I don't trust."

"Yeah." She said. "I better go. John and I have to set up an interview to give our side. Are you going to?"

"Yeah. Should we do it all together?"

"I don't know. I will call Anna and ask her." Hailey got out her cell phone and called her agent. Anna told her she thought it was a good idea to do the interview the three of them. "Anna thinks we should do it together."

"Alright. You and John set it up and let me know." He said getting up.

"Okay." She hugged him. "This will be okay?"

"Yes, it will." He hugged her back and they soon left the park and headed to where they needed to be.

Randy hoped this interview would set things right. Then he, Hailey and John could move on from this.

Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Dejavu

Chyna stormed into Extreme Heat. She made no attempt to act rational or professional.

"Wait, Ms. Sparks, You can't go in there." the secretary tried to stop her as she passed. The secretary grabbed Chyna's arm the moment she opened the office door.

"Lady, if you don't want to get your head knocked off, you will let go of my arm right now." Chyna snapped threw clenched teeth. The secretary was terrified of Chyna and let her go instantly. Chyna jerked the office door open and stormed in.

"Chyna." her editor said with a big smile. "Congrats. We were just talking about you." The owner of the paper was in the room as well as few other major executives.

"Shut up!" Chyna yelled. "Since when do you steal stories from your writers?"

"What is she talking about Steve?" The owner asked the head editor.

"Oh, come on Chyna. It was a huge story. You weren't brave enough to print it so I did it for you."

"That story was never supposed to be seen."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Sparks, but you wrote it on a company computer. That makes it Extreme Heat property."

"Chyna, I don't know exactly why your so upset." the owner said softly. "But you just made a big name for yourself. Welcome to the team." he said taking her hand. "I hope you enjoy your new office."

Chyna had dreamed of having the empty corner office with the great view of the city. It was reserved for the top writer and it had been a long time since anyone had occupied it. But she had been betrayed and it had cost her a lot.

"I quit." she said turning to walk out of the office.

"What?"

"You heard me. I quit and if you print one more story with my name on it I will take you to court."

She spent the next few days in bed. She didn't like the person she had become. True, she was a good writer. She thought about the night that had started it all.

She had just turned sixteen. It had been a lonely birthday for her. Her mother had died when she was only eight and her she didn't know where her father was. Since her mother was an only child and her parents had both died before Chyna was born, there was no one to take her in. So, she ended up in a group home.

Chyna attended a regular high school, but she never really fit in. She was quiet and meek and wore hand me downs that were donated to the home from time to time.

Bret Franco transferred from California in the middle of her sophomore year and became instantly famous. Everyone thought he was cute. He joined the football team which only rocketed him to the top of the social scale. When he asked Chyna out she had been not only shocked but happy. The cool kids were never mean to her. She was never sure they had any idea she existed.

The kids in the group home weren't allowed to date and Bret seemed to understand. He brought her into his world and everyone seemed to take a liking to her. A few months later when she was placed with a foster family, she was finally able to go out like a normal kid. But on their first date, Bret was not the boy she had thought he was. He never took her out to dinner as he had suggested. Instead he drove her straight to a party being held by one of the richer kids. Chyna didn't drink and she wouldn't smoke the pot that was being passed around. Some of the kids she had been hanging out with thought she was being stuck up and Bret thought she was embarrassing him.

It didn't take long for him to lead her upstairs to a bedroom. But Chyna wasn't' ready to give as much as he wanted. That's when Bret became violent and he raped her.

Chyna wiped the tears from her eyes as she remembered how Bret had forced himself on her. She touched the faded scar on her temple where he had hit her. She had gone to the police and they only went to talk to the boy.

She remembered how horrible it had been when she had returned to school and everyone had turned against her. They hated her and she was labeled a trouble maker. They played terrible pranks on her and she was attacked by a group of girls, the leader had become Bret's new girlfriend. All of them she had thought to be her friends.

A month later it was Bret and his buddies that approached her because Chyna had learned she was pregnant. They easily got her on the ground and kicked her stomach until blood poured from her body. She lost the child she was carrying. Again she went the police. But Bret's friends protected him on both attacks in court. They gave him a solid alibi and Chyna had no one to stand up for her. Bret got a way with it and Chyna's foster family sent her back to the group home. Everyone thought she had lied about the rape and the beating. No one believed her.

That's when Chyna began to look up information about the people she went to school with. She lurked around taking pictures and taking notes. Then she would write an article and print it using the group homes computer and printer. She would then slip them into the lockers and tape them in the bathrooms. She destroyed everyone in the popular group at school by the time they graduated. She exposed Bret and the trouble he had been in at his old school and made every embarrassing moment of her former friend's public. The very last article she published before graduation she put her name on. She wanted them all to know who had caused them so much pain during high school.

But even though she got her revenge, what she had done faded in time. But what Bret had done to her haunted her the rest of her life. She promised herself she would never be hurt again and she accomplished it by never trusting anyone. She didn't want friends. She didn't date and she was cold towards anyone who tried.

She had thought she was finally putting the past behind her when Randy refused to back off. Despite her warnings to herself he made it past the wall and even Hailey had turned out to be sweet and kind to her even though she had every right to hate Chyna.

Now it was all ruined. She was once again hurt.

Chyna forced herself to get out of bed. She threw on the first thing she saw and ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't going to be broken by this betrayal. She had heard about the interview that Hailey, John and Randy were going to give and she was going to be there.

The room was already filled with reporters even though they had only agreed to give the interview to Extreme Heat's rival.

"This is out of control." John told Hailey's agent. "There was only supposed to be one reporter and a camera man for this."

"I know." she said looking at the packed room. "But I think you guys should do this anyway."

"No." Chyna said walking into the room. She had sneaked past security. She had always been good at slipping past them and that day was no different.

"You need to leave." Randy snapped walking up to her the moment she walked in.

"Shut up Randy!" she snapped at him. "I'm really in no mood…to….to even look at you right now."

"What do you want Chyna?" Hailey asked. She didn't want to see Chyna. "Did you come to enjoy the mess you created?"

"Hailey, I understand you are mad at me right now. And you have every right to be."

"I have a press conference." Hailey said sadly.

"Don't go out there Hailey." Chyna requested. 'None of you." then she turned and left the room. They ignored her and decided to go out to podium to answer the questions. But were surprised to see Chyna standing where they were supposed to address the media.

"Aren't you the reporter who printed the story?"

"Yes and no." Chyna said into the microphone. "I did write the story, but I am here to tell everyone in this room something very important. I wrote the story as you all know, but I later found out that the information I received was false and Extreme Heat printed the story without my knowledge or consent."

"How could they print a story unless you gave it to them?"

"The piece I wrote was found in the recycling bin of my laptop and Steve Morgan the editor at Extreme Heat took it upon himself to print it without checking the facts. At this moment I am formerly announcing my resignation from Extreme Heat and all gossip columns."

"But what about the photos?"

"They were taken during Hailey's first pregnancy with John Cena. She and Randy and John have always been great friends so it makes perfect sense for there to be photos of them."

"But Ms. Sparks, you were the one to report that Randy Orton and Hailey Cena had an intimate past. Why are you denying it now? Does it have to do with your relationship with Randy?"

Chyna looked down for a moment.

"There is not relationship between myself and Randy Orton."

"Then why retract the story?"

"I take my writing and my reputation as a journalist seriously. The information printed was not legit and although I do write about scandals and lies, I will only put my name on the truth. This is not." she lied, but she wanted to make things right for Randy and Hailey. She walked off without saying anything more. She didn't stop to see Randy's reaction either. She just kept walking past all the people she had started to consider her friends. Her only friends.

Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Hailey

After Chyna left, the other reporters made their notes. They wondered if Hailey, John or Randy would make a statement. They looked up at the podium and Hailey's agent took the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, based on the information provided by Ms. Sparks, I think this is over." Anna started to walk off.

"Did Hailey, John or Randy pay off Chyna to say that?" One reporter asked.

"No comment." Anna replied.

"Is Hailey, John or Randy going to talk?" Another one asked.

"I don't feel it is necessary for them to speak given Chyna's statement."

"So you don't' want them to admit that they paid off Chyna."

"I have no comment on that. Ms. Sparks has told you that the story isn't true. That should be enough." She quickly walked off stage. She headed over to Hailey, John and Randy. "Hailey, maybe you should make a statement or something."

"Do you think I should?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Hailey walked to the podium. She saw that the press was still there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Hailey Cena would like to take your questions."

"Ms. Cena, did you or your husband pay off Chyna Sparks to say the story was stolen from her and wasn't true?" A reporter asked her.

"No." Hailey replied.

"So you and Randy were not a couple?"

Hailey took a breath. "Randy and I are friends and have been for years. That's all."

"So there was no baby?"

"The only baby there is is the one I'm currently pregnant with."

"Hailey, you're avoiding the questions." The reporter from Extreme Heat said. "Why don't you admit that you and Randy were married and had a child? You and Randy look so much younger in the photos. That this story is very true and you or your husband paid off Chyna."

"I answered the questions you asked to the best of my ability and I think this is over." Hailey quickly left leaving Anna to deal with.

"That is all. I advise you all to print the truth about this." She quickly left and caught up with her client.

The reporters made more notes from what Hailey said and then left the area. The fact that Chyna came forward saying the story was a lie was a big deal. The writing was there that John, Hailey or Randy paid Chyna off.

"I think we should go." John suggested when Hailey came back.

"I agree." Randy said.

Hailey looked at Randy. "Randy, if you want to go talk to Chyna, go."

"No, I don't think we have anything to say." He said as they made their way to where the cars were. "I will talk you later."

"I will be right back Hales." John said to her. He made his way over the reporter who was originally suppose to do the story.

"Mr. Cena, what can I help you with?" The reporter asked.

"I have something you might like." John handed him everything he had gotten. Chyna might have come forward and said everything was a lie but that didn't excuse that she had written it to begin with.

The reporter looked through everything. "This is good. Can I credit you with?"

"No, you tell everyone that you got from an anonymous person. I want no part of it. If you say I did, you will be sued."

"No worries, Cena. I won't say you gave it to me." The reporter smiled and walked away.

John made his way back over to Hailey.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Hailey replied as they got into the limo. They were soon on the way to their house. Once they got there, they headed upstairs to change.

"I'm glad that is over." Hailey said as they walked into the bedroom.

"Me too." He knew he couldn't tell her about what he slipped to the reporter. She would never be okay with it.

"Do you think this will blow over now that Chyna said it was a lie?" Hailey asked as she changed clothes.

"I don't know. Hailey, she might have said it was lie but it wasn't. There is nothing to stop someone else from finding things out." John said sitting down on the bed. "All they have to is go to St. Louis and go to the cemetery and looked up the name."

"They won't know that Randy and I are the parents. Do you know how many Orton's there are in St. Louis."

"Hales, we have to be prepared for whatever comes. Someone else might find more."

Hailey sighed before walking over to her husband. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry this is happening."

"Hales, it's not your fault." He said pulling her to him. "Chyna is to blame but at least she did the semi right thing today."

"I don't know why she did it. I want to say that she loves Randy so much that she wanted to try to get him back. That maybe she liked us wanted to help."

"Liked you, you mean." John laughed. "Hailey, you're easy to like. You are the nicest, sweetest, caring person. Chyna didn't deserve for you to be nice to her but you were. Maybe it changed her opinion of you."

"I don't know. I think maybe that's it but then I can't help but think about everything she has ever printed. Maybe she did this because she wanted something. Like we own her a favor or something." She moved to sit beside him. "But I really think she did it because she loves Randy."

"Maybe so." John replied before kissing her. "Let's not focus on that. Let's just enjoy some peace right now."

"Yeah." Hailey smiled at him. She kissed him again. They spent the rest of day just being together.

After the press conference, Randy headed to the park. It was the one place that he liked to go to think. Usually he was meeting Hailey there but today he just wanted to sit by the pond and think.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he believed Chyna had no knowledge of the story being printed. But what she did at the press conference was not like her. She lied to the press about the story. He couldn't figure out why she would do that. He had so many questions and no answers.

Please Review.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Dejavu

Randy put leaned his head on his hand as he read the new article that Extreme Heat published. It wasn't the retraction he was expecting. Sure, they wrote how Chyna's story had been false and they printed pictures of how she had got up on the podium during the interview and announced it as a fake story. However, they left out that it was Chyna's editor that had taken the story and printed without permission. Instead they wrote about how incompetent she had been and how sorry they were that they had printed any of her stories.

It was what they printed to back up their story that bothered Randy. It was all about Chyna's past and how she had gone to the police claiming that a classmate of hers had raped her when she was sixteen years old. They left out no details about the court case that surrounded her and the boy. Chyna was made out to be a liar then and Extreme Heat capitalized on it by labeling her a very good manipulator who had them fooled as well as the rest of the world.

Randy closed his eyes. He knew better. He knew Chyna was telling the truth about the article that was printed about him and Hailey. He also knew that she hadn't been lying about being raped. Just by the way she had become upset when he would touch her a certain way. He felt an ache in the pit of his stomach when he read about the boy who had stolen her innocence and had made it hard for her to ever have a real relationship in her life and he had turned his back on her just when she was beginning trust him.

Randy decided he had to go and find her. He had to apologize. He felt stupid for not trusting her. He felt foolish that he didn't believe that the story had been stolen from her laptop.

Chyna sat in the corner of her apartment. The new magazine had been slipped under her door during the night and she sat shaking as she thought about the entire world knowing something she had tried to keep private. She had come a long way to keep what had happened in high school in her hometown. But it had followed her. Now everyone would look at her in Springwood, just as they had before. She was ridiculed and put down for being the girl who cried wolf. The one that nearly destroyed a promising future a football player who had a chance to go to college on a full scholarship. But Chyna didn't care about what people would think about her as much as she would now be reminded of what had happened. She would see it in everyone's faces. She hugged herself and cried.

Her phone rang and she let the answering machine pick it up. Her phone had not stopped ringing since the article had debuted. Most of them put her down. Many of them called her names she didn't even want to think her in her mind.

Finally she made herself get up. She had to move on with her life. She was in a daze as she began to shove her things into trash bags. She packed everything she wanted to keep and then decided she would send for the rest and have it shipped to her. She got dressed in a sweat suit and took two of the bags and a large suitcase to her car. She got in and began to drive. Anywhere but where she was.

Randy knocked on Chyna's door but got no answer. He found the door was unlocked so he let himself in. Chyna's apartment was a mess. He walked around in awe of how everything looked. There were bags filled with Chyna's things everywhere. He could tell she had packed in a hurry, but Chyna was no where to be found. He saw her answering machine flashing indicating she had messages. He pressed play.

So, many of them put her down. So many of them told her how terrible they thought she was and how they hated her for making her believe the things she wrote. Then one came that made him feel as if all the blood in his body had drained.

'You ruined my life you bitch. I should have killed you back then. Make no mistake I will finish what I started.'

Randy hurried from Chyna's apartment. He had a feeling that she never heard the message and had no idea that the boy who had attacked her before was looking for her now. He didn't know where she was, but he knew he had to find her before he did.

Chyna drove towards town and decided to stop at the nightclub before leaving. She needed something to calm her nerves. She sat in her regular place and ordered beer. Something she normally didn't care for. She picked at the label as she drank it. She had to hold her breath so she wouldn't taste the bitterness of the drink. She just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget. Bret. She wanted to forget Randy. She didn't want to remember anything.

Then she looked up and froze. A familiar face glared at her from within the crowd. She began to hyperventilate. She closed her eyes and reopened them. She had to be imagining it. It couldn't be him.

Please Review.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Hailey

Hailey woke up the next day and went to get the paper. She didn't know why she had a subscription to Extreme Heat but she did. She opened the front door and got the magazine and the Springwood News. She headed to the kitchen and started making lunch. While the tea made and she mixed up the chicken salad. She looked over Extreme Heat. She was shocked at what she read. She read all about Chyna's past and how everyone thought she had lied about everything. She didn't know how all of it became public as a minor's records are usually seal. She knew Chyna wouldn't have given them the stuff about it. She put it to the side while she finished lunch.

"Hey beautiful." John said walking into the kitchen. He kissed her before getting something to drink.

"Hey, did you have a nice game?" She replied as she placed everything on the table.

"Yeah, it was nice." He had spent the morning playing golf with a few of the guys.

John picked up the copy of Extreme Heat. He smiled a little to himself. He knew they would put this all over the cover. Hopefully this would teach Chyna what it felt like to have your personal life all over the news.

"Did you see this?" John asked as they sat down.

"I did. I can't believe it." Hailey replied.

"I know. Who would have though Chyna lied about something?"

"Do you really think she would lie about being raped?"

"I think she would do anything for attention."

"I don't know about that. I can't see a girl lying about rape."

"Hailey, come on. It's obvious that she doesn't know what telling the truth means."

"I think you're wrong. She stood up the other day and lied to the press to help us."

Hailey took the magazine from him. "I just don't see her lying about being raped."

"Hailey, you serious aren't taking her side. After everything."

"I'm not taking her side. After everything she has done, I'm still hurt by it and angry that she has always plastered my personal life all over everything. But I feel for her if she was raped. That's not an easy thing to get over or live with."

"I think she lied about everything. I mean based on her history can you really say she didn't lie?"

"I guess not but I just don't see someone lying about rape."

"Hales, you are too nice. You always want to see the good in people. Even when it's not there." He said before kissing her. "But it's one of the reasons I love you."

"Well that's good. Because I love you too." She kissed him back. "I think there is good in most everyone."

They finished up lunch and started decorating the nursery. Hailey had picked out everything and she wanted it done.

"John, can you go out to the garage and get the bedding?"

"Yeah." He headed out of the nursery and to the garage.

While John was gone, Hailey called Chyna's house. She only got the machine.

"Hey, Chyna, it's Hailey Cena. I saw the article and just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know it's none of my business and you could probably careless if I called or not but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I hope you are."

She hung up. She knew Chyna probably wouldn't care but she wanted to know if she was okay. Hailey looked at the nursery and went over to the chair in the room and sat down. She decided to call Randy to make sure he was okay after learning things. She dialed his number and got voicemail. She left him message to call her.

"Okay, here is the bedding." John said bringing it in.

"Great. Let's put it on the crib." Hailey said walking over. She sighed before she got ready to tell him this. She knew he might not be happy with her doing an interview.

"John, I wanted to tell you that Anna got a request for me to do an interview with Good Morning Springwood. They want to know about the new movie and talk about Captive Hearts."

"They want you to do an interview even after all that crap came out about you and Randy." He asked shocked she would even consider doing an interview.

"I have to promote the movie. The new one and Captive Hearts."

"You know they want to talk about the tabloids."

"I know and I can deal with that. John, this is my career. Part of that is doing interviews."

"I just don't think you should right now. There is so much going on. Hailey just asked them to postpone it." John said rising his voice a little.

"I can't ask them that. The studio wants to promote this and as the actress in their movie, I have to promote it. I signed a contact and made a commitment. I know you understand that."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have commitments and interviews just like I do. You are on the road a lot. You do signing and appearances. You promote pay-per-views. You do just as much as I do."

"I understand about the commitments but right now is not the time. Can't you wait until all this with Chyna blows over?"

"I can't. The studio wants this now. It was planned before all this with Chyna Sparks putting my past on the cover and all of us trying to cover."

"Once again, Chyna Sparks is screwing our lives up. She needs to know that it's not okay for her to do this. I'm glad that article came out about her past. Maybe it will teach her something."

Hailey stopped and looked at her husband. "John, please tell me you didn't give them this information about her. "

She noticed he was silent. "John, tell me."

"I gave them the information. I did the research and I found the information. I then gave it to them to print."

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted her to know what it was like to have her secrets all over the magazine. To feel exactly what we feel."

"I don't' know what to say. I just can't believe you would purposely hurt someone like this."

"Hailey, I know you don't like hurting people but sometimes you have to do what you have to do. Chyna hurt you and me with all the articles. I wasn't going to let her hurt you anymore. I was just trying to protect you."

"I still don't know what to say."

"You know Hailey, I was only trying to protect you. I don't want you upset. I don't want you hurt." He said walking to the door of the nursery. "I'm sorry you don't see that. I'm going to go to clear my head and I will be back."

John left before Hailey could say anything. He knew she would be upset about the fact that he gave the information. He sighed in angry. Once again Chyna Sparks was screwing up his life. When she ever just go away.

Please Review.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Dejavu

Randy saw Chyna's car parked in the parking lot at the nightclub. He pulled in beside it and went inside. The place was busy. Unusually busy for the middle of the week. He looked around hoping to see Chyna. He looked at her normal table but she wasn't there.

He pushed his way through the crowd and began to feel hopeless when he didn't see her. The man's voice on her answering machine haunted him. He worried that he had been too late and that the man had already found her. He blamed himself. Thinking he should have never left her side.

Chyna looked at herself in the mirror of the nightclub's bathroom. She had dark circles under her eyes. She knew they were caused from the many nights she had not slept. She didn't care about her past being printed in the magazine. She never tried to hide it. What did bother her was how people looked at her. They looked at her like she wasn't a real person. Like she was someone who should be pitied. The confidence and strength she had built was slowly beginning to shatter and she didn't know if she would be able to rebuild it.

She had always been alone. But in that moment she longed for someone to put their arms around her. Someone who could comfort her like her mother had before her untimely death.

She took a deep breath and finally came out of the bathroom. She was tired and decided that the best thing she could do was find a place to stay. She didn't want to go back to her apartment because she no longer felt safe there. Not now that Bret knew where she was. He had always told her he would find her no matter where she went and make her wish she had never opened her mouth, even if it took the rest of his life. It was the only thing she was scared of.

She went back to the table to get her purse after realizing she hadn't taken it with her, but it wasn't there. She thought maybe the waitress had picked it up, so she made her way to the bar. She looked through the crowd again. She had thought she had seen Brad staring at her from across the room, but now she believed it had only been her mind playing tricks on her. Surely he had forgotten about her and moved on with his life. They were only kids after all when he had made the threats.

"Loose something." She felt cold as if her blood had frozen. She turned slowly. The man was older. His hair had fallen out leaving only a ring of blond hair around his skull. His teeth were yellowed and stained from smoking. But she knew who he was. His cold sneer and his devilish eyes gave him away. "Let's talk" he said grabbing her arm and forcing her into the chair at a nearby table.

Chyna found herself unable to move. Her fear was paralyzing.

"Why do you look so surprised to see me?"

Chyna didn't speak.

"We could have had something great you know?" he said as if they had always been friends. "But you had to run to the cops."

"You raped me." she whispered hatefully.

"Bullshit." Bret snapped. "You wanted it and you know it."

"No." she spoke like a child, nothing like herself.

Randy wandered around the club and ended up back at the bar. He ordered a drink and sat down. He began drinking, hoping that Chyna would emerge from the crowd. He didn't want to leave knowing her car was still sitting outside. He knew she had to be close by.

His phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Randy."

"Hey Hal."

"I guess you saw the new Extreme Heat."

"Ya." he sighed. "I saw it."

"It's horrible."

"I think the judge in that hick town was paid off." Randy spat. He was annoyed by the article."

"So you think she really was raped?"

"I know she was." he said without a doubt. "Hailey, I have been close with her and there are just certain things you can tell."

"I feel bad for her Randy, I do. But I must be honest. It's hard. She printed so many things. It's hard to know if she was telling the truth or not."

"Why Hal?" Randy raised his voice slightly, something he had never done with Hailey. "Because she printed things no one wanted out in public?"

"Ya. You know…."

"Think about what you're saying Hal. Yes, she printed stuff that you didn't want the world to know about. She printed scandals and affairs. But they were all true weren't they?"

"Yes." Hailey had to agree. Chyna had not printed anything that wasn't the truth. Private. But not lies.

"She's not a liar." Randy took up for her. "I still can't believe she got up there and lied for us. I'm not sure why she did it."

"I think she cares for you very much."

"Ya," he sighed. "And what did I do? I turned my back on her."

"Randy, you were angry."

"It's no excuse. If it had been you, I would have…"he stopped himself. "I would have talked to you. I would have taken your side."

"Not always Randy." she reminded him. "Don't you remember how upset you were with me when Teresa told you my parents wanted me to have an abortion and I was going to do it?"

"ya." he said remembering how he wouldn't talk to her for nearly two days until she finally forced him to.

"But Chyna's not me."

"I know."

"She's not going to come after you and make you listen."

"You're right. That's why I have to find her and hope she will forgive me."

As he spoke he saw someone who looked like Chyna leaving. A heavy set man had her by the arm and she didn't look too happy to have him at her side.

"I'll call you back Hailey." he said without giving her an explanation. He followed Chyna and the man outside as quickly as he could. But it was hard to get through the crowd. When he got outside he didn't see them. He looked around frantically. Her car was still in the parking lot.

He walked out into the parking lot. He didn't see any cars leaving. He headed to his car, thinking they had already left. He heard a muffled scream coming from behind the alley so he headed towards it.

He felt his temper rise when he saw the man holding Chyna down on the ground. Her shirt was ripped. She was trying to fight him, but he seemed to have complete control over his victim.

It only took Randy a few long strides to get to them and he grabbed Bret and tossed him against the brick wall like he was nothing more than a bag of laundry.

Randy gave him no time to react before he was on top of him punching him with all his strength. The threat he had left on Chyna's answering machine was all he could hear. The thought of him raping her drove his violence. Even after the man was unconscious he didn't stop his attack. He wanted to kill him.

Please Review.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Hailey

Hailey hung up after Randy did. She had a feeling he was getting ready to talk to Chyna. She sighed a little. She knew Randy liked Chyna a lot. She had called to tell Randy that John gave the information to the press but after he hung up, she decided against it. She would keep the fact that John gave the press the information to herself. She didn't want any more drama.

John headed back to the house after doing some thinking. He knew Hailey would be upset when he told her that he was the one who gave the information to the press. Hailey didn't like to hurt anyone. He arrived at the house and headed in with the surprise he had gotten for Hailey. He just hoped it would help her forgive him.

"Hey." He said walking into the living room finding his wife there reading.

"Hey, did you clear your head?" She asked him.

"I did." He said sitting down beside her. "Hailey, I'm sorry about earlier. I just was trying to protect you. I hoped this would keep Chyna from doing anymore articles."

"John, I understand why you did it. I do but everything she printed about Randy and I was the truth. Yes some of it with the stalker was embellished but a lot of it was true."

She turned to face her husband. "John, this with Chyna has to stop. Just let it go. I don't want her to be a constant in our marriage. We are the ones in this marriage. You and me."

"I know. I will try not to let all of this get to me." He smiled the smile he knew always melted her.

"Oh, put the smile away." She kidded. "John, as public figures, there are always going to be stories about us. We just have to deal okay."

"Alright." He kissed her.

"So, what did you get me?" She asked seeing the bag.

"What makes you think I got you anything?"

"Because of the bag."

"Alright." He picked up the bag. "Here" He handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"I love flowers." She said with smile. She got up to put them in water. She walked to the kitchen and got a vase. She placed the flowers in water.

"I didn't just get you flowers." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Yep, I also got you this." He said handing her a box.

She opened it and gasped in surprise. "Oh my god, it's beautiful." She said as she took the necklace out of the box.

"I hoped you would like it." He said putting it on her. It was a gold locket that they could get engraved with the baby's name and birth date later. "We can get it engraved later."

"It's beautiful, thank you." She said kissing him.

"Hailey, I promise I'm going to be better and not such a jerk."

"So if Randy and Chyna work out, you're going to be nice?"

He sighed. "Yes I will be nice to everyone."

"Good. Because Randy is your best friend and my best friend. I love you both and I want us all to be friends. And if Randy is going to be dating Chyna, you need to be nice to her."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I promise. I will be nice."

"Good and to that effect, I think we should keep it between you and me that you gave the press that information. It would just add more drama."

"I happen to agree." He smiled before kissing her. He was happy that she agreed to keep it between them. "Now, let's head upstairs and make up properly."

"You're so bad." She laughed before getting up and taking his hand. "Well let's go."

They headed upstairs and spent the time together. Both were happy that they worked things out. Hailey hoped he would keep his word and be nicer to Randy and Chyna, if Randy continues to see her.

Later that night, Hailey was woken up by someone knocking on the door. She quickly grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. She opened the door and was shocked to see Randy with Chyna in his arms.

"What happened?" Hailey asked letting them in.

"She was attacked tonight." Randy said as he came in and laid Chyna on the sofa.

Hailey walked over and looked at her injuries. She turned to Randy. "There is a first aid kit in the pantry and get her some water."

He nodded and headed into the kitchen. He hoped Chyna would be okay. He didn't think her injuries were serious.

John heard Hailey talking to someone and headed downstairs. He was shocked to see Chyna lying on the sofa and Hailey beside her. He turned to see Randy walking in from the kitchen.

"What happened?" John asked.

"Chyna was attacked." Randy replied handing Hailey the first aid kit and placing the glass of water on the table.

"Thanks." Hailey said as she got out the antiseptic and bandages. She began cleaning the bruises and cuts. Hailey had studied medical careers in high school and some in college. Chyna moaned a little when she did. "Hold on okay, let's get you some pain medication."

Hailey turned to Randy. "Do you know if she is allergic to anything?"

"I think she has had some bad reactions to things." Randy replied.

"Okay, let's get some Tylenol. It's the safest thing." Hailey got the Tylenol out of the first aid kit and got out two. She gave them to Chyna and gave her some water too.

"Okay, that should help with the pain."

Hailey continued to clean the bruises and cuts. Once she had she placed bandages where they were needed.

"Randy, why don't you take her upstairs to the second bedroom on the left?" Hailey said to him.

"Okay." Randy said. He kissed Hailey on the cheek. "Thanks."

He picked Chyna up and carried up the stairs to the second bedroom. He laid her down on the queen size bed. He sighed when he looked at her. He hoped she was going to be okay. He covered her up and headed downstairs.

Hailey cleaned up the living room and headed into the kitchen. She put the first aid kit back in the pantry but not before making a note of what needed to be replaced.

"Do you think she will be okay?" John asked as he and Hailey were in the kitchen.

"I think so. It doesn't look overly serious. Just bruises and cuts." Hailey replied. "I would like to know that happened."

"Me too." He replied just as Randy walked in the kitchen.

"Randy, is she resting?" Hailey asked.

"Yes. Thanks, Hal for this." He said hugging her. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Hailey replied. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah whatever you have." Randy replied sitting down at the table.

Hailey got him and John some coffee and some water for herself. They all sat down at the table.

"So what happened?" Hailey asked Randy.

"I found her car at a bar. I went and saw her leaving with some guy. I could tell she didn't want to go. I followed them and I stopped him from raping her in the alley."

"Oh my god, that's horrible."

"Yeah. I hit the guy and then left with her." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you know who it was?" John asked.

"I think it was Bret. That guy who raped her back in school."

"That's horrible." John added. He did hate that this happened to her.

"I'm sure she will be okay." Hailey said placing her hand over Randy's.

"I hope so." Randy sighed. "I'm going to stay with her."

"Alright."

Hailey looked at John after Randy left and placed her hand on his. She knew he felt bad that this happened.

"It's not your fault. This Bret guy is crazy." She said to him.

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's head up to bed." She took his hand and they headed upstairs.

She knew the morning would bring questions from Chyna and she hoped she would be okay after what happened. But she knew there were no guarantees as to how it would play out. She only hoped that Randy wouldn't be hurt again and Chyna would be okay.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Dejavu

Chyna opened her eyes slowly. She was so sore she could barely move, but she managed to roll herself to her back. She grabbed her head and noticed a large bandage on her forehead. She moaned and sat up. She looked around the room. It was unfamiliar. The room was painted a pale pink and the bedspread was powder blue. It looked like it belonged in a country farmhouse.

At first she was scared of where she may be and who was waiting for her outside of the bedroom door, but she knew she couldn't stay there. She slowly stood up. It made her head hurt but she took a deep breath and made herself move towards the door. She opened it slowly and peeked into the hallway. She didn't see anyone so she ventured out. She saw the staircase at the end of the hall so she tiptoed towards it; looking behind her a few times to be sure she woke no one.

"Good morning."

Chyna let out a small terrified cry and instinctively swung at the voice behind her. The large man standing behind her was caught off guard and toppled to the floor.

Chyna's hand fluttered to cover her mouth.

"Damn, you got a hell of a right hook. They should put you in the ring." John laughed and rubbed his jaw.

"I'm so sorry." Chyna said backing away from him slowly, worried he may retaliate.

"Relax." John said pulling himself to his feet. "I deserved that one."

"What do you mean?"

John shifted his eyes away.

"Just trust me."

Words Chyna couldn't take easily. She still kept her distance. She knew how John felt about her.

John could see she was a little scared of him and he knew she had a legitimate right to be.

"MMmmm." he said smelling the air. "Smells like Hailey is already up cooking." he chuckled nervously. "We should get down there before Randy eats it all."

"Randy's here?"

"You didn't think he would leave when you were here did you?" John laughed again. "Come on."

Chyna followed him downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Chyna." Hailey and Randy were sitting in the kitchen alone talking and they both stopped suddenly when Chyna and John walked in.

John cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. He walked over to Hailey and kissed her lips lovingly before shooting Randy a warning look. But he tried not to let Hailey see the jealousy and suspicion in his eyes.

Randy's attention was on Chyna. He could care less what John thought about he and Hailey spending time together alone. He knew they hadn't done anything wrong.

Randy stood up from the bar stool he was on and headed over to Chyna. He attempted to put his arms around her but she shrugged him off and took a step back.

"How do you feel Chyna?" Hailey asked her, honestly concerned.

"I'm little sore, thanks." Chyna's eyes cut through Randy like a knife. She ignored him as she walked by.

"Here, sit down and drink some juice. I got some Tylenol if you like."

"Thanks." Chyna remembered what had happened the night before. She remembered Bret attacking her and Randy saving her. She remembered how angry Randy had seemed while he beat Bret, unwilling to stop.

After that was blurry. She didn't know if Randy had called the police or not, but she did know she hadn't been taken to the hospital because she was sure they would have kept her overnight and called the police.

"Chyna, I'm sorry." Randy pleaded. He didn't care if Hailey and John heard him begging her to forgive. "Please."

Chyna ignored him and drank the juice that Hailey had given her.

Randy's phone rang a few moments later and when he hung up he said he had to meet Vince about something. He was reluctant to leave, but knew staying there would do no good. Chyna wouldn't speak to him until she was ready to.

"See you later Randy." Hailey said after John had kissed her cheek and grabbed a piece of toast and placed a piece of sausage on it. He had received a phone call shortly after Randy so they decided to ride together. Hailey waited until they were gone.

"I'm going to eat on the balcony, you want to come."

Chyna picked up her plate and followed Hailey to the balcony and sat under an umbrella covered glass table.

"Oh, I love it out here. It's so peaceful." Hailey exclaimed as she looked out over the private beach behind their home. Chyna just looked at her plate and ate slowly. "He really loves you, you know."

Chyna looked up at her with doubt in her eyes.

"He does. I can tell. He was up all night worrying about you."

"I don't know what to think right now." Chyna said with a shrug. "It's probably for the best that we call it off."

"Why?" Hailey didn't understand. "That would crush Randy."

"Come on Hailey. I know you always want the best for everyone and you are this hopeless romantic, but I live in the real world and love and fairy tale endings just don't happen."

"My life is not a fair tale. You know that, Chyna. You witnessed most of it first hand. No relationship is perfect. Its ups and downs and it takes work."

"Really? Do you think John would so understand if you were unable to be intimate Hailey?"

"I'm sure he would…"

"Please…the man couldn't even understand that you were married before him."

"Only because it was Randy." Hailey covered her mouth. It was the first time she had ever said it out loud. "I'm sure it would have been different if it had been a complete stranger and not someone he was so close to."

"I'm sorry. You've been really kind to me Hailey, and I don't mean to…"

"Oh, don't worry about it." Hailey told her with a smile. "You're an honest person Chyna. Sometimes too honest." she laughed. "But I'm not going to take it personally."

"Thanks." Chyna said taking big mouthful of eggs. She hadn't eaten much in over a week and it felt good to get food in her belly. "This is really good."

"Thanks."

"Hailey," Chyna said after she had finished eaten. "I really feel I need to apologize to you."

"Let's just leave it in the past, okay." Hailey didn't want the things that Chyna had printed to interfere in their new friendship. It was still brought up harsh feelings and she felt that Chyna could really use a friend in her life. Hailey had always been a kind person who believed that everyone had well in them. She wanted to get along with everyone and if Chyna was her biggest adversary, she wanted to change it.

"No, Hailey, I have to say this. It was never personal when I wrote those columns about you. It was my job. I was given assignments and I had to do it."

"Oh. You just seemed so…so…""I know." Chyna said before Hailey could finish. "I'm very good at picking up on the details. But this isn't kind of writing I want to do. It's just seems to be all that brings in a paycheck. I'm a nobody and unless you have something no else can get, there's no job."

"I guess I can understand that. I guess it's kind of like me making out with other men for the camera. It feels like I'm cheating on John. But if I don't do it, I wouldn't have my career. Let's face it, you won't find many leading roles without some kind of intimacy to play out."

Chyna laughed.

"I couldn't do that."

"I honestly have a hard time with it. Do you know we had to do the big love scene in Captive Hearts over and over again? It took me thirty-seven takes to get it right. I kept slapping the poor guy every time he moved his hands from my waist."

Chyna nearly spit out her juice and they both began to roar with laughter.

"Oh my gosh, I wish I could have seen the look on Reeves face…"

"Oh it was priceless." Hailey continued to laugh. "By the fourth take he began to squint, knowing it was coming. If you look real close in the movie you will see him tense up."

"Now that is the kind of stuff that should be printed." Chyna exclaimed. "I would find that so much more interesting than who is sleeping with who."

"I know. Maybe you should host a show about behind the scenes bloopers."

"I should." Chyna agreed. "And you could be my first guest."

"I accept. I'll wear my tiara."

"Oh, so it wasn't broken like the movie showed." Chyna continued to joke.

"Not all six of them."

"Now that's what you call special effects."

"Oh," Hailey held her belly, trying to control her laughter. "I think I better clean up the kitchen and then I think I'm going to walk on the beach."

"I'll help." Chyna offered. She felt much better after the laugh with Hailey. Hailey was fun to be around and she liked her very much. If she had been someone different she was sure that they would have become good friends.

The women were still laughing when Randy and John returned. Hailey was washing dishes even though they had a dish washer. She only used it when they had dinner guests and parties. Chyna was drying them and they were chattering and cutting up like they had always been friends.

"What did I miss?" John asked smiling big to see his wife smiling. He though she was the most beautiful when she laughed.

"Nothing nosey." Hailey teased him and splashed him with soapy water.

"Hey." John teased. "You remember what they say about payback…"

"Yea right. You know you could never do anything to me." Hailey said batting her eyes.

"True. She's just too cute." John winked at the girls. "I'm going to work out in the gym. You game Orton."

Hailey smiled. It looked like John and Randy were back to normal. They would always playfully compete against each other when they worked out in the gym John had put in the home so he could be home with Hailey more.

"Ya." Randy said glancing sorrowfully at Chyna. He wanted to kiss her, but held back. He forced a smile instead and then followed John.

"Chyna, you have to watch this." Hailey said taking her arm and pulling her from the kitchen. "These two are crazy when they get in that gym together."

They walked into the gym together and Hailey sat down in the plush lounge chairs that John had put by the French doors for her.

"Don't mind us." Hailey giggled.

Just as Hailey had predicted the two became completive. Each one would move faster and try to do more reps than the other.

Chyna watched Randy's every move. He seemed to push himself harder to impress her. The sweat rolling down his muscular frame made her feel something inside and she wished she could be what he needed.

"I think you like Randy as much as he likes you." Hailey whispered. She had noticed Chyna's gaze followed him with his every move.

"I'm not good for him." Chyna said sadly.

"I think you are." Hailey looked at Randy and then back at Chyna. "Randy is used to getting what he wants. You keep him down to earth. He has a huge ego."

"Oh, I know that."

"Seriously, He needs a woman who doesn't fall all over themselves around him."

"Is that how he fell in love with you?" Chyna bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine." Hailey assured her. It felt good to talk about her past honestly. "I was a fool over him. He was the greatest looking kid in school, even in middle school. All the girls liked him. And when he turned my way I couldn't think straight. But I think if we had met later in life, it would have been different."

"Why?"

"Because I think Randy and I were drawn to each other because of the social standings in school. I was always popular. He was always popular. I was cheerleader. He was a football player. You know."

"Ya." Chyna knew how the cliques in school worked.

"We were mostly friends. We liked being around each other and all. But I think when it comes to being intimate; it was mostly because we were expected to."

"I guess I don't understand that."

"Chyna, I know what happened to you. I read the article. I feel somewhat bad for reading it, but…"

"Oh, don't." Chyna assured her. "I'm not upset that my past was made public. I mean it was public record. I never hid it."

"You are taking it well."

"The only thing I was hiding from was Bret. He has always threatened me. Being here was the first time I have ever been able to avoid his phone calls. Actually, when I wrote that article about your stalker, I was hoping it would scare the guy off. I was hoping that the picture I got of him with his mask half off would deter him from bothering you again."

"So, you thought if my stalker thought you were following me and you could possibly get pictures that would convict him, he would stop."

"I know it was stupid."

"No, it wasn't. I really thought you were being cold hearted, but know as I remember what you wrote, it makes sense. Everything you wrote was so detailed and if the stalker read it, he would know that I was being watched so carefully that it would be a big risk for him to keep following me. It's genius actually."

"I don't know."

"It is. And I don't think I have seen any indications of him following me know. Maybe it worked."

"I think that's the biggest and possibly the only thing we will ever have in common, Hailey. We both know what its like to be followed and hurt. The police don't really care and they never do anything until something happens. And even then they don't help."

Hailey patted her hand.

"I don't think you have to worry anymore." Hailey nodded at Randy. "That man would die before he let anyone hurt you."

"He shouldn't have to. Not for me."

"Chyna, girl, you really need to have more faith in yourself. You are so confident when it comes to your writing and actually in every part of your life. But I don't know why you don't think you deserve to be in love."

"I'm not a kid anymore Hailey. I can't afford to dream about happy endings and that someone will stand beside me no matter what. I know that a man is only human and they have needs. I can't give him that. I couldn't give it to anyone. Not after …."

"I think you could Chyna. Maybe all you need to do is force yourself to get past it. I know it's not easy and that what that guy did will always be in your mind. But I think if you would just make yourself get past it, it would fade away."

"I wish you were right." Chyna said wishing it could be. "But there is still the fact that Randy bailed on me when that article came out."

"Like you said, he's human. And He is just a man and that dooms them from the get go."

"What are you two laughing at now?" John said standing in front of them wiping sweat off with a towel.

"You two." Hailey teased. "We were just saying how barbaric it is for you two to compete with each other so much."

"Oh really?"

"Hey, I only act like a cave man when no one's looking." Randy grinned then mocked a monkey by scratching at his arm pit and hunching his back. He grunted like a monkey as he ran around in little circles. The girls laughed. And it wasn't long before John was doing the same thing.

"Oh my….Let's get out of here before they try to carry us up to the tallest part of the house." Hailey stood up and Chyna was right behind her. But Randy didn't let Chyna leave the room that easy. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder and ran out of the room with her.

Hailey laughed.

"Don't even think about it." she said to her husband when he looked at her menacingly.

"I wouldn't dream of it." John said taking her in his arms and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Please Review.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Hailey

"You know I think Chyna and Randy are going to work this out." Hailey said pulling away from him.

"I think so. He really likes her." John replied.

"She likes him too but she is afraid."

"Because of the rape?" He asked as they headed onto the balcony that was off from the gym.

"Yeah. She is afraid of being intimate because of the rape. Even though it was so long ago, it still is there. Now that this Bret guy found her, it scares her more I think." She replied sitting down in the chair.

"Wow, sounds like you and she had a nice talk."

"We did. It was nice. I like her despite everything."

"So is this the start of a friendship?"

"I don't know. I hope so but I don't really know if that is what she wants. I can only be there and see what happens."

"Hales, you are the best person. You see the good in everyone and I love that about you."

"Thanks. I know there is good in Chyna and I think if she and Randy really tried they could be a great couple. He really loves her already. I can tell. She likes him very much and I think if she would let herself she would love him."

"Maybe he can convince her how much he does love her."

"I hope so. They both need some happiness. Randy's marriage to Natalie was anything but happy."

"Hailey, please don't start with Natalie. I never liked her and I really don't want to hear about her."

"I agree. I was just saying that he deserves some happiness after everything."

"Hales, I know you think Chyna and Randy are a good couple and maybe they are but you can't push them together. They have to come to everything on their own."

"I know. But you know I'm a matchmaker."

"I know but this time let them work it out." He said getting up out of the chair and walked over to where she was sitting. "Hales, promise me."

Hailey groaned. "Alright."

"Good. Now since Chyna and Randy are somewhere alone. Why don't we follow and head upstairs for some alone time."

"You so have a one track mind sometimes." She laughed getting up.

"I'm a guy what did you expect?"

"Nothing else." She smiled as she took his hand and they headed upstairs.

Randy had taken Chyna to the theater room in the house. John had it put in to premiere movies of his or Hailey's for friends.

"Hailey and John sure do have a big house with everything in it." Chyna said as they sat in the chairs that were set up like a movie theater.

"That they do. Between the two of them, they wanted everything in this house. I don't think it's missing anything." Randy laughed.

"Randy, thanks for doing what you did last night."

"It's no problem. I would do anything for you."

She sighed. She did like him but she wasn't sure she was ready for something now. Everything had taken its toll.

"Randy, I think we should be friends only. That is what I'm comfortable with. I appreciate what you did last night but it doesn't change anything."

"Are you serious? Chyna, I know you like me. We were getting close before the article that I got mad about. Then the article about you came out and I was shocked and worried about you."

"You bailed on me when the article came out. Then when I lied to protect you and Hailey, you were sorry. I just feel that friends is the way to go."

"Alright, if you want that fine but know I'm not giving up." He replied.

"I wish you would." She sighed. "So why did you bring me here instead of the hospital?"

"I didn't think you would want to go to the hospital and I knew Hailey has some medical training and is a very caring person. I knew no matter how much she might not like what you do, she would be kind and caring."

"I apologized to Hailey. I know she is a nice person." Chyna sighed. "Randy, this is your world not mine. I like Hailey but I don't belong here."

"You can. Chyna, I know you've been hurt by Bret and that made you not comfortable around men especially being intimate. But I think with me, you can get over that."

Chyna sighed again. She did like him but she wasn't sure them was a good idea. "Randy, I meant what I said. Friends or nothing. I don't want more. If you can't deal, then fine."

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else. She just headed up to the guest bedroom she had stayed in. She couldn't exactly remember which it was. So she started opening doors. She opened a few doors but didn't find the guest room. She opened the door to the master bedroom and quickly shut it. She didn't mean to walk in on John and Hailey. She headed to the other side of the hallway and found the room. Once she was inside, she laid down trying to process her thoughts.

While John and Hailey were together and Chyna and Randy were talking, someone else had arrived in Springwood. He was going to get his revenge on those who had wronged him. Their perfect lives would be ruined and then they will feel what it was like to be a failure at something. They deserved everything that was coming their way.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Dejavu

Randy couldn't sleep that night. He laid awake staring at the ceiling. He had again decided to stay with Hailey and John. He really hadn't gotten another place since Natalie had gotten his home in the divorce. John had insisted that he stay with them after Natalie had kicked him out and now that they were getting along again he felt like it was alright for him to stay again. But Chyna had stayed another night at Hailey's insistence. Hailey wanted to make sure she was alright after the attack and she liked having another female around.

Hailey didn't have any women friends that were close and the idea of her and Chyna becoming close sounded good. She didn't know if it would work out. Chyna didn't trust easily but Hailey knew she needed a friend as much as she did.

Randy finally got up and made his way down the hallway to Chyna's room. He got to her door and opened it as slow as he could so he wouldn't wake anyone then he slipped inside.

Chyna looked to be sleeping comfortably so he pulled up the plush chair in the room near the bed and sat down. He watched her sleep, wishing he could find some clue in her slumber as to how to win her heart. But he held no hopes that she would speak in her sleep. He had spent the night with her before and she hadn't.

The moonlight was the light in the room and it illuminated her body as it shined a long beam into the room and across the bed. She had fallen asleep above the covers and only wore the tight fitting tee shirt she had worn earlier that day and her panties. She was laying in her stomach and he couldn't help but stare. He was very attracted to her.

He dozed off in the chair and didn't wake up until he heard Chyna moan. His eyes popped open and he saw her laying on her back. Her eyes were still closed but she moved restlessly. He sat forward in his chair. A moment later she bolted upright and screamed. He jumped from the chair and sat down on the bed.

"Chyna." he said softly taking her shoulders gently. "Baby wake up." Chyna screamed again. She still hadn't completely come awoken and didn't realize that Randy was holding her. She began to beat his chest with her fists. She was crying hysterically.

"Chyna." he took hold of her wrists firmly to keep her from hitting him and pulled her into his arms. He rocked her as she cried. But she stopped screaming and clung to him, finally realizing it was Randy in the room with her.

"What happened?" John came running into the room in his boxer shorts and Hailey was right behind him pulling a robe around her. John had told her to stay in the room, but she couldn't stand to sit there not knowing what was going on. "Randy, what the hell are you doing?" John assumed that Randy had attempted to climb in bed with her and had caused her to wake up thinking she was being attacked.

"she just had a nightmare." Randy assured them, caressing Chyna's hair as she sobbed.

"John, we should go back to bed. I think Randy has it under control."

"Ya." John agreed even though eh knew the wheels in his wife's head where turning and she saw it as a perfect opportunity for Randy and Chyna to finally become a couple. "Good night."

"Good night."

Chyna continued to cry and cling to Randy who continued to rock her.

"It's okay." Randy assured her over and over again, kissing her head softly in between. "He can't hurt you anymore. I promise. He will never hurt you again."

He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket that was folded neatly at the foot. He laid beside her and continued to hold her close until she again fell asleep.

Hailey continued to find reasons for Chyna to stay in her home. Partly because she wanted to help Chyna and partly because she knew Randy would be staying there and she wanted them to get together.

"I thought you promised me you wouldn't play matchmaker with those two?" John said kissing her cheek before leaving for a long road trip.

"I'm not." she said honestly and John chuckled. His wife never broke her promises but she had little ways of getting around them to get what she wanted. "You're a little devil. I'm watching you?"

"oooh…guess I better wear that short dress you like so much."

"You're gonna distract me?" he kidded. "you're so wrong for that." he said tickling her.

"Stop!" she squealed through her laughter. "You're gonna make me pee my pants. Stop! Cena!"

"Promise you'll be good."

"I promise." she finally gave in to get him to stop. "I promise."

"I knew you would see it my way."

"Whatever."

"oh so you don't."

"Don't." she said backing away so he couldn't tickle her again.

"I love you baby." he said getting serious. "I'll see you when I get back."

"how long?"

"Two weeks this time. No breaks. I got a lot of promos and appearances."

Hailey pouted. She missed him so much when he was on the road and she was disappointed that Randy would be leaving when she felt he and Chyna were making progress.

"Oh, and don't push Chyna too much about Randy. The poor girl needs time to rest."

"I thought you didn't like Chyna. Beside Randy will be on the road…."

"No." he contradicted her. "Randy tore a muscle in his shoulder and the doc wont let him back yet and I guess I feel responsible for Chyna getting attacked."

"Well, she's fine thank goodness. So stop blaming yourself. Randy was there. And what do you mean Randy pulled a muscle. He hasn't said anything."

"Oh, he feels fine now, but they don't want him to push it."

"Oh you mean like in the gym yesterday."

"Oh don't start Hales." John said knowing she would chew Randy out just as she did him when he was hurt. "He's a grown man."

"ya, that could end his career."

"Hailey." he chastised. "let it go. He's healed now. He just has to wait on the doctor to do x rays again."

"Fine." Hailey said throwing up her hands. "if you two goons don't want to take care of yourselves then I'm just going to give up."

"Hey, what did I do? I'm not the one that's hurt." John smiled. "and I love it when you take care of me."

"baby you, you mean."

"ha ha." John looked at his watch. "I have to go. I'll be lucky to catch this plane as it is. I love you." he kissed her lips passionately. The laughed as he mocked trying to pull himself away from her.

"I love you!" she called out after he had left the room then she smiled. John always made her smile so she couldn't stop.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Hailey

After John left, Hailey headed downstairs. She knew she promise John that she wouldn't' play matchmaker and she wasn't really. She was just trying to help Chyna. She started to make lunch as everyone had slept through breakfast. She had just started making the pasta when Chyna walked in.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hailey asked her.

"I'm okay." She replied sitting down at the island in the kitchen. "I think I should go somewhere else."

"Why? We have plenty of room. If you want, you can move to the guest house. If you would prefer your own space. It's nice. Randy stayed there for a while. It has its own security system just like the house does. John made sure to put state of the art systems in both. The guards patrol there too."

"John is protective isn't he?" Chyna asked.

"Yes, after the shooting, he said no matter where we lived, he would make sure I was safe. So, he figured a state of the art security system and twenty four hour guards were the way to go." Hailey laughed before getting serious. "But I do feel safe and I want to stay that way especially now that I'm pregnant again. I don't want to lose another baby."

"I'm sure this one will be okay." She replied feeling bad that Hailey worried about losing the baby. She was a nice person. It was strange to think that a short while ago she was only interested in getting the dirt about her. Now she realized why everyone loved Hailey like they did. It also brought up the memories when she lost hers.

"I hope so." Hailey said. "So, have you talked to Randy today? Just as friends."

"No. I woke up before him."

"He was worried about you last night."

"I know. I just am still dealing with things and I told him I wanted to be friends."

"I think that's good. Friends are good." Hailey replied as she took the pasta and poured it into the colander. "I hope pasta is okay for lunch. I just had a craving for chicken pasta."

"That's fine." Chyna laughed.

"That's a sound I like to hear." Randy replied walking in the kitchen. "So I see pasta is on the menu. John leaves?"

"Yep two weeks without the hubby. What will I do?" Hailey laughed. "I will be lonely."

"Please you have Sundae." Randy replied. John had gotten Hailey a golden retriever puppy when they got engaged. Hailey for some reason wanted to name him Sundae so John agreed.

"That is true. When John is gone, Sundae sleeps on his side of the bed. I think he drools on it too." She laughed

"Anyway, enough about Hailey and her dog. What are the plans for tonight?"

"I have a friend coming over for dinner and I want you both here."

"What friend Hailey?"Randy asked knowing she was up to something.

"A friend. That's all you need to know." She put the pasta in a bowl and added the chicken she had made. She added the sauce and placed it on the table. "I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon and I need to get some groceries. Chyna, did you want to come?"

"That's okay. I think I will stay here and use your gym if you don't mind."

"Not at all. You can use the gym, the steam room, the hot tub or pool. Feel free to make yourself at home but I do suggest staying out of the master bedroom. That's more of a private space."

"Hales, no one wants to know what you and John keep in your room."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you and John kinkiness of the sex you have."

"I am not talking about this with you." Hailey replied.

"I promise your room is off limits." Chyna said to her. "I'm going to go to the gym."

Once she had left Hailey hit Randy in the arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" He asked holding his arm.

"One for not telling you were hurt and two for talking about my sex life."

"Sorry Hal."

"I have to go or I will be late." She said getting up. "See you later."

After the appointment and shopping, Hailey came home and found Randy in the theater room watching a movie and Chyna was in the library reading. Hailey hoped everything would be alright with what she had planned.

Hailey made dinner and got everything ready. She had just set the table when the doorbell rang. Randy went to get it. Chyna came downstairs just as he did.

"You must be Randy and Chyna." Dr. Stuart Grant said walking in.

"And you are?" Randy asked him.

"Dr. Stuart Grant." He shook Randy's hand and walked in.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Randy wondered why Hailey would have a doctor over.

"He is a psychiatrist and he does hypnotherapy." Hailey said walking in.

"Why do we need a hypnotherapist?" Chyna asked as she came into the living room.

"I thought he could help you. Maybe get to the bottom of things and help you get better. He did wonders after I got shot."

"I don't' know." Chyna wasn't sure being under hypnosis was a good thing.

"You could try it. If you don't like it, he can bring you out."

"Alright." Chyna replied. She wasn't sure about it but she guessed it was worth a shot.

"Great. Let's have dinner and then we can let Dr. Grant do his work."

They talked casually through dinner and soon it was over. Chyna followed Dr. Grant into the living room. He would have preferred the study but Chyna didn't want to be alone in a close room.

"Okay, Chyna, I'm going to place you under hypnosis." He took out the pendent and began moving it. "Just focus on the pendent and breath deep. You will feel yourself getting sleepy. Just relax and go with it. Let everything clear your mind."

Chyna did as the doctor asked. She cleared her mind and took the breath. She wasn't sure this was going to work but she was going to try it.

"Okay, I want your mind to go to the day of the rape. Remember you are here and nothing can hurt you. Anytime you want to come out, just give me a sign."

Chyna felt herself getting sleepy like the doctor said she would. She still had doubts this would work.

Please Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Dejavu

Randy sat nearby watching Dr. Grant swing the pendant back and forth in front of Chyna. He held his hands to his lips as if he were praying. He couldn't shake his fears that what the doctor was doing would hurt Chyna more than it helped.

Randy knew the instant that Dr. Grant had shown up at Hailey's door and told them what he did, why Hailey had invited him. Hailey had a good heart but she was obsessive about helping people. Even if they didn't want it. She was compulsive and wanted everyone to be as happy as she was. He loved her for it, but at the same time he wished she would back off and let him help Chyna his own way.

"Hypnosis can be a dangerous thing…and it can be very helpful." Dr. Grant told Hailey and Randy after Chyna seemingly went into a relaxed deep sleep. "Maybe you should leave us, as a precaution."

"I'm not going anywhere." Randy insisted. He didn't trust him to be alone with her. Not with the type of problem she suffered from.

"I promise, this is just procedure. Chyna became my patient the moment she agreed to this treatment. And whatever she says is confidential and I can't keep that if there are others present."

"I understand." Hailey said taking Randy's arm gently. "come on Randy, she will be alright."

Reluctantly Randy followed Hailey from the room.

"Chyna, when I count to three, I want you to open your eyes. You will be sixteen years old and back at that party." Hailey had clued him in on what she knew and he had read the article about Chyna. It wasn't much information, but it was enough for a start. "One….two…..three…." he snapped his fingers and Chyna's eyes popped open. "What do you see, Chyna." He spoke softly and took a seat across from her.

"A bunch of kids dancing."

"what else are they doing?"

"Clarice is drinking. All the cheerleaders are."

"Do you want to drink?"

"No, I don't drink."

"Oh, are there alone?"

"No, I'm with my boyfriend."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Bret."

"Do you like him?"

"He's nice to me and everyone wants to date him."

"and he liked you. That's very good Chyna. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm happy, but….."

"but what Chyna?"

"I don't like the party."

"why not?"

" It's our first date and he said we were going to Applebee's."

"but he went to the party instead?"

"yes."

"Do you know anyone there?"

"yes. I have been around them since I began talking to Bret."

"do you like his friends?" The doctor continued to ask questions that he thought would relax Chyna. Anything simple that might trigger her memory and break her fears.

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"I don't think they really like me?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because they didn't talk to me before I began talking to Bret."

He noticed Chyna began to wiggle in her chair uncomfortably. In her mind she was walking up the stairs with Bret, but this time she knew what was coming. She began to breath heavily, beginning to panic.

"Remember Chyna, you are here at Hailey Cena's home. Your friends are here and no one can hurt you. This is all just a memory."

"I don't want to." Chyna sobbed like a child.

"Chyna." Dr. Grant spoke softly. "I want you to go back to this memory. I want you to remember why you are scared."

"I know why I am scared."

"Where are you Chyna?"

"Bret took me into a bedroom upstairs. We are kissing."

"do you like it?"

"The kissing is fine." she admitted.

"Okay, hold onto that." the doctor urged. "Remember how great it felt to be in his arms. Remember how wonderful you felt."

"I do." She said smiling softly, then she became agitated again.

"what's wrong Chyna?"

"he is removing my clothes."

"What happened next."

"I told him I wasn't ready."

"Did he stop."

"No, he got angry. He's hitting me. Please I want to stop."

"Okay, okay. Just a little longer."

"No!" Chyna screamed. "No! Please!"

"Chyna relax." the doctor tried to calm her.

Randy heard Chyna scream and came running into the room. Dr. Grant jumped from his chair and stopped him from running to Chyna's side.

"You have to leave." he commanded. "Please. She is fine. She has to get through this."

Randy stared at Chyna. She seemed so upset and he wanted to bring her out of the hypnosis.

"Bring her out." Randy ordered.

"Not yet."

"Bring her out of it!"

"Randy, you have to go. This is going to help her. I promise."

"Randy, come on." Hailey said touching his arm. "this is normal okay."

After Randy left the room the doctor sat down again.

"Chyna, are you alright."

"No."

"Take a deep breath. Tell me what is happening."

"Fuck you!" she screamed at him. "I want it to stop."

He could see that Chyna had gone as far with her memory as she could.

"Chyna, when I count to three you will no longer be sixteen. You will in the present again. One….two…..three….." Chyna relaxed. She was still hypnotized but she was no longer seeing what had happened to her in school. "That memory frightens you."

"yes."

"Why?"

"I trusted Bret."

"why where you able to trust him."

"It felt good to have someone in my life."

"did you see him as someone who protected you?'

"yes."

"and then he hurt you?"

"yes."

Dr. Grant nodded. He had narrowed down the reasons behind her fear. Chyna feared the ones who should protect her. It was a normal fear after someone had been hurt by someone close to them.

"Is there anyone in your life now Chyna?"

"No."

"No one. What about Randy?"

"I like Randy."

"Really? Do you see yourself in a relationship with him?"

"No."

"why not?"

"I can't."

"Does he protect you?"

"yes."

"Do you think he will hurt you?"

"yes."

"Why?"

"It's just like Bret."

"You mean you trust him."

"yes."

"do you want to trust him"

"No."

"Has Randy ever tried to hurt you like Bret."

"No."

"Have you been in the same situation with Randy?"

"Yes."

"Did he stop?"

"Yes."

"do you see Randy when things get ….to a certain point?"

"no."

"who do you see."

"Bret."

He nodded again. He knew why she was unable to be intimate with men. Her memory was too strong in her mind and it would have to be recessed in order for her to move on. He stood up and stood over her.

"Chyna, I am about to wake you up. You will not remember anything that you said under hypnosis. You will leave your memory of Bret behind you. I want this memory to be locked away. You will no longer see him when you are with other men. You will no longer be reminded of that day when someone is nice to you. You will no longer remember being raped. I'm going to count to three and I want you to wake up. One….two….three…."

Chyna woke up. She felt dazed. She felt as if she had fallen asleep and had just woken up again.

"How do you feel Chyna?"

"I feel fine." she said. "I guess it didn't work."

"We will see." The doctor smiled. There was no guarantee that what he had done would work, but it had with some of his other patients. The key was to trick her mind into giving up an important and traumatic detail in her life. It was important for her mind to bury it inside so deep that it was not easily called upon.

"I think we can let your friends back in." he said going to the door and letting Hailey and Randy know he was finished.

Chyna smiled when she saw Randy. She didn't hide it like she normally tried to. She didn't feel scared of him anymore.

"Well, I guess I better get home. Thanks so much for dinner Hailey." he kissed her on the cheek and she walked him to the door. He had helped her and she had no doubt that he had done the same for Chyna. Dr. Grant was the best in his field when it came to helping repress memories.

"good night." Hailey told him then shut the door. She yawned. "I feel so tired. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Right after I clean up the kitchen."

"I can do that Hal." Randy told her. "Just go get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I would didn't I. Now go."

"Okay. Good night guys." Randy followed her to the steps. He watched her go up the stairs. He never thought he would ever look at her and not see her as more than his friend. But since he had met Chyna, it had faded. Now he couldn't see them being intimate. He no longer wanted to be more. "Hailey, thanks for bringing the doctor here."

"Now Randy." Hailey chastised. "I didn't bring him here so you could get laid easily."

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"I see the wheels turning in your head."

"I'm sure you do."

"Don't do anything stupid, Randy. We don't know if it worked or not."

"Hailey, you talk like you think I'm a dog."

"You're a man and that's pretty close."

"Oh, gee thanks." he laughed. "good night."

"good night Randy. Tell Chyna good night for me."

"I will."

Chyna helped Randy clean up Hailey's kitchen. They talked as they did. Chyna seemed calmer than she usually was when he was near her and she didn't jump when he touched her hand.

When they had finished cleaning up, Chyna decided she would go to be as well. Randy walked her to her door and waited outside while she walked in. He wanted to do more than tell her good night. But he held back.

"Randy," Chyna said turning to face him before closing the door. "Do you think what that shrink did will work."

He sighed. She had remembered that he had done something. She did remember that she had a problem.

"I guess we will just have to see." he said sadly doubting it had.

Chyna stepped back out into the hall. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Randy couldn't deny his actions once her lips touched his. He had held back with her for a long time. He gently pushed her into her room and shut the door behind them. He laid her on the bed and continued to kiss her. Careful not to move too fast. But his emotions were not happy with him just kissing her. His hands seemed to make a move without his consent.

"I should stop." he said out of breath when he realized he was getting close to the point that made her panic.

"No." Chyna told him pulling him back into her kiss. And she didn't stop him when he began to remove her clothes. His hands caressed every part of her body and she didn't tense up. She didn't see the rape and she didn't panic. She just let herself relax. She wanted Randy and it was completely different than what Bret had done. The fear was still there, but it wasn't overwhelming. She could see the difference between what Bret had done and what Randy was doing. There were no similarities between the two moments in her life. She was relieved that it was gone and no longer kept her from getting close with Randy.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked her before he would allow himself to take her. She nodded and he began to make love to her.

When it was over, she laid in his arms seemingly at peace and fell asleep comfortable with him beside her.

Please Review.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Hailey settled into bed and turned on a movie. She got on her computer and surfed the net for a little while. She knew John would be on the IM soon as he was every time he was gone. She heard Randy and Chyna come upstairs. She heard the sound of their voices but not was said. She then heard a door shut and just the one. She knew that Randy was in Chyna and she wondered what was going on. Just as she thought about things, she heard the ding that said John was online. They had a private chat room set up so no one could read their conversation.

_The Champ has signed in._

_The Champ: Hey beautiful, are you behaving yourself?_

_ : I always behave myself._

_The Champ: Yeah so tell me the truth._

_Mrs. Cena: I invited Dr. Grant over._

_The Champ: Hailey, what did you do?_

_Mrs. Cena: I talked to Dr. Grant about Chyna and the issues. I think he helped her._

_The Champ: Hailey, did you ask him to put her hypnosis?_

_Mrs. Cena: He helped me after the shooting and I think he can help her._

_The Champ: Hailey, what is your obsession with helping Chyna?_

_Mrs. Cena: I just want her and Randy happy. I know they can be happy together._

The Champ: Hales, not everyone is going to happy. Life isn't like that.

_Mrs. Cena: I know that. I just want to help._

_The Champ: And I love that about you but I don't think that quack can help._

_Mrs. Cena: He's not a quack_

_The Champ: I wasn't okay with him helping you and I'm not okay with him helping Chyna. Did you think about that he may do more damage._

_Mrs. Cena: If he didn't help then why are Randy and Chyna in her room. I heard one door shut not two._

_The Champ: Okay, I give up. I know nothing can control your need to help. So, outside of that, how are things?_

_Mrs. Cena: Good. The doctor said the baby is right on schedule. My blood pressure is a little higher than he would like but everything is good._

_The Champ: Hales, you know you have to be careful with the blood pressure. You had high blood pressure during the first pregnancy._

_Mrs. Cena: I know that. I'm careful. I'm resting like I should. Me and Sundae are resting._

_The Champ: He is lying on my side isn't he?_

_Mrs. Cena: Always. He loves to sleep on his daddy's side._

_The Champ: LOL! I'm glad you good. I just wanted to make sure and check in on you. I miss you and I love you._

_Mrs. Cena: What? No cyber sex tonight._

_The Champ: Not tonight. I had an exhausting flight and the appearance was crazy._

_Mrs. Cena: Okay but you owe me._

_The Champ: I know. I will call you tomorrow morning. I love you_

_Mrs. Cena: I love you too._

_The Champ: Night_

_Mrs. Cena: Night_

_The Champ has signed out_

_Mrs. Cena has signed out_

After talking to John Hailey got comfortable and was soon asleep. She hoped everything was fine with Chyna and Randy.

The next morning Hailey was up first. She got up and got dressed for the day. She went downstairs to make breakfast. She began making some French toast. She had just started when Randy walked into the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice night?" She asked him.

"I did. It was nice." He replied sitting down on a stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Just nice? I heard only one door shut last night. It's a good thing John and I had all the room sounds proofed." She laughed.

"You only did that because you're loud during sex."

"I am not." She said offended.

"Please. Don't forget who you're talking too. Plus I have been in the hotel or locker room when you guys are together. You're loud."

"Alright enough." She laughed taking the French toast off the griddle. "So does this mean you and she are a couple?"

"I don't know. Hailey, you have to stop matchmaking. I know you want everyone happy but sometimes you push it too far."

"I just want you both happy." She said as she put Carmel sauce and banana slices on the French toast. She then started to make the sausage.

"I know and it's nice of you but Hailey, this could have done more damage. Do you get that?" He said raising his voice a little.

"I do. I just wanted to help. That's it." She said turning to cooking.

Randy sighed. He hadn't meant to raise his voice to her. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice. I know you only wanted to help."

"I get what you're saying okay. But this obviously worked." She said just as Chyna came in the kitchen.

Chyna saw Randy hugging Hailey and it hurt to see them like that. She knew now that she and Randy had been together it would probably change things but there was still a part of her that felt she wasn't something he needed.

"Chyna, breakfast is ready." Hailey said turning her attention to it.

"Great." She said walking over to the table and sitting down.

Hailey brought the breakfast over and sat down too. She knew she should apologize for springing the doctor on Chyna.

"Chyna, I wanted to apologize for just springing Dr. Grant on you. I just wanted to help. He really helped me when I was shot and I thought he could do the same for you."

"I know you wanted to help. I think it did." She replied. "It's fine. Randy explained to me your need to make everyone around you happy."

"Why do they focus on that?" Hailey laughed. "John said the same thing last night."

"Because we know you Hal." Randy replied.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"I don't know really." Chyna replied.

"Well I'm going to take a walk on the beach after breakfast with Sundae and then do some decorating of the nursery. You're more than welcome to help."

"That's nice of you Hal but I have something else planned."

"Alright. " Hailey smiled as they finished eating.

Randy hoped once he and Chyna were away from little miss fix it, they could talk about what happened.

He watched from afar because of the guards. He knew John had left so his plan would have to wait until they were all together. Randy and John were going to pay for everything they had done. He called his partner and told him that John was gone. They agreed to wait until everyone was together.

Please Review.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Dejavu

John and Randy were working together in the garage on one of John's cars. He had blown out a head gasket the last time he drove it. Working on cars was one of John's hobbies and he worked on them himself whenever he was home.

The girls had gone out shopping Hailey had finally convinced Chyna to move into the guest house and they went to get things for it. It needed a new coat of paint and she and Chyna were going to pick out drapes and other things Chyna would need.

Chyna insisted on renting the guest house. She had been talking about finding a new apartment to rent because she didn't feel safe at her old apartment any longer since Brad had found her. Hailey offered the guest house with out any hesitation. She liked having the reporter around, which was ironic since only a few weeks earlier she had avoided her at all costs.

Randy toyed with the idea of moving to the guest house with her, but he didn't want to seem to forward. For two weeks since they had first slept together, Randy had tried to talk to her about their relationship, but Chyna kept changing the subject. It was like she didn't want to say that they had had sex out loud. She preferred to leave that part of their relationship unsaid. Each time they made love, they didn't talk about doing it. It was odd for Randy, but he liked it.

"so, I hear you and Chyna finally moved up to the next level." John teased his friend, breaking him from his thoughts.

"ya." Randy said wiping the grease from his hands. Usually he would give more details to John, but with Chyna it felt private.

"She got over her fear quick. How did you pull that off."

"I guess that shrink Hailey brought over did something to her when he hypnotized her."

"Oh tell me you don't believe in that junk that damn quack does."

"He helped Hailey."

"He didn't do anything. Hailey believed that he did something. That's why it worked. It's a placebo."

"I don't care if it is a bunch of nonsense. It helped Chyna forget about being raped."

"And that worked well for you." He said sarcastically. "Trust me, she didn't forget. It was there. She probably just told herself that it wasn't a big deal and that she was cured."

"So….she got past it."

"and you got what you wanted. I guess it doesn't matter if it was all in her head in the first place."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, I'm not putting you down Randy, but I've been around long enough to know what you were after from Chyna."

"if all I wanted was sex, Cena, I wouldn't have waited around for nearly eight months with her."

"It's not like you were sitting around pining away for her."

Randy cut his eyes at his friend.

"Does she know that you were sleeping with random girls on the road the entire time you were trying to start something with her?"

"It's not like she was my girlfriend."

"No. But you acted like you wanted to have a serious relationship with her."

"Where are you going with this John?"

"I'm just saying that I don't think its fair for you to run your game on this girl. She has all this mental stuff going on that she is just now learning how to deal with and here you go swooping in to get in her pants."

"It's not like that. I care for Chyna."

"Sure. And how is it going to affect her when you stop?" John challenged. "Have you ever been faithful to anyone?"

Randy shifted his gaze.

"You weren't even faithful to Hailey were you?"

"We agreed to keep that in the past John."

"You weren't." John said knowing the look in his best friends eyes. "Hell, I know how Hailey is and if she wasn't enough for you, how do you expect to be faithful to Chyna?"

"I was just a kid back then." He said thinking about the girls he had snuck around with behind Hailey's back in high school. He had never told Hailey about them. "And don't go telling Hailey about it either. Why upset her. Just leave it in the past."

"You're damn right I'm not telling her. She may not want to be your wife now but I know it would still hurt her. You're such a dick sometimes Randy."

"Don't preach to me Cena." he told his friend. "You know damn good and well you're not that innocent."

"Hey, that was before we got married, not during. I'm still shocked you didn't rat me out."

"I never could stand seeing Hailey hurt." Randy admitted. He knew that John had slept with a couple of fans when he and Hailey had first begun dating. Actually he didn't stop until after they were engaged. "I just hope you have changed since then."

"I have. I was pretty young back then myself. I'm just lucky that I was able to see that I didn't want to loose her before she found out. I feel like shit about it, but I can't tell her. It would devastate her."

"I know what you mean. that's why I'm not telling Chyna what went on while I was on the road."

"I thought you said she wasn't your girl."

"she wasn't, still seems wrong though. You're right, I was trying to get with her. I used every trick in the book to get her to trust me and let me get close."

"what happens when you go back on the road in a few days."

"Nothing. I think its safe to say that Chyna and I are serious. So…" he closed the hood and motioned for John to try to start the engine. "No more crazy groupies. Time to grow up." they both laughed.

Randy and Chyna had been making love regularly since she had been hypnotized. Some times Randy thought she couldn't get enough of being with him. He wasn't complaining but he still believed that John was right. That Dr. Grant hadn't really done anything except make Chyna believe that she had been cured. Either way, he wasn't complaining. He loved being with her. It was different from anyone he had ever been with and he felt satisfied. Another thing that he had never felt before.

Hailey watched Chyna pick out some new pans for her new place. She had pans at her old apartment, but she hated them. Most of them where thrift store finds she had gotten when she first moved out of the home. She had paid her way through technical college working at a convenient store. Money had been tight and it was only just getting better before she quit Extreme Heat. She wondered if she would be able to sell her writing now that she was giving up exposing secrets and scandals. She had always wanted to cover more serious stuff, but she wasn't sure anyone would want it.

"You think Randy would go crazy if I wore this." Chyna laughed when they got to the clothing section of the department store. She held up a sexy lingerie outfit.

"Um…do you think you could get into that?"

"I doubt it." Chyna said laughing at how ridiculous it was. "Who would wear that?"

"Strippers."

"Hookers you mean?" They both laughed. Hailey found herself a little jealous of the relationship that was growing between Chyna and Randy. She couldn't help it. But she knew that Randy sometimes had the same thoughts about her and John so she figured it was normal. They had been each others first loves.

"I'm so glad that you and Randy are a couple."

"Who said that?" Chyna asked nervously.

"you are aren't you?"

"Hailey, sometimes its easier for me if I don't put labels on everything. Does that make sense?"

"Not really…so what? You and Randy are just friends with benefits. You really don't want anything more?"

"don't take this personally but sometimes you are so nosey." Chyna teased.

"Hey!"

"Don't take it personally."

"Chyna, I learned not to take things you say to heart a long time ago."

"Low blow. Cena." Chyna joked with her new friend. Hailey understood how Chyna was and never took offense since they had become friends.

"but if I wasn't a little nosey, you and Randy wouldn't be like this. You can thank me later."

Chyna laughed and shook her head.

"What? Dr. Grant did help you, right?"

"You know, I'm not really sure he did." Chyna said looking through the clothes on a rack. "I mean, I wasn't suppose to remember everything we talked about during that session, but I do."

"But you got past your fear. You've been sleeping with Randy, Haven't you?" Hailey began to doubt what she had been so sure of.

"We are." Chyna said and shrugged, "but I was still scared that first time with Randy. When he touched me, I still wanted to run. I just couldn't shake what Bret did."

"I'm so sorry. Chyna." Hailey placed her hand on her shoulder sympathetically. "I really thought that…."

"Oh, No." Chyna said knowing that Hailey was thinking that Randy may have gone too far that night with her. "The only thing that Dr. Grant really did was make me realize that it was different. He made me see that Randy wasn't doing anything that I didn't want him to do. That night when we got to the point where I wanted to run. I just thought about how many times Randy could have easily got what he wanted from me. But he didn't. He never forced himself on me. He always stopped. He didn't get angry or violent. I thought about that. And I pushed myself."

"It sounds horrible." Hailey said honestly. She couldn't imagine having to force herself to give herself to the man she loved.

"It wasn't." Chyna assured her. "Once I relaxed…it was….nice. And now, I don't even think about what happened before."

"Well, that's good."

"It's wonderful….look at me telling you all this." Chyna laughed. "I never tell anyone about my life. Maybe that guy did brain wash me."

"Trusting is not a bad thing." Hailey assured her. "there's bad and good in everyone. You can't block out the world just because some people like to act on the things they know are wrong."

"thanks Hailey."

"for what."

"Helping me get past that part of my life. I never thought I could be this happy."

Please Review.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Hailey

Hailey and Chyna moved to another part of the store and looked at some shoes. It had been a while since Hailey had gone shopping with a friend. Usually she went by herself or with a costar.

"I'm glad you decided to rent the guest house. Did John give you the code to the alarm?" The guest house had a different code than the main house.

"He did." Chyna replied as they continued to look.

Hailey's bodyguard followed close behind. He was six-ten and weighed 280. He was train in martial arts and had a permit to carry a gun. John had hired him after the shooting. Up until then Hailey had always relied on the studio's security guards.

"Mrs. Cena, you and your friend should leave the store immediately." Troy Spencer said to her.

"Why Troy?" Hailey asked.

"I noticed a suspicious person following you and I think you leave the store."

"It might be press."

"No, it's not. Please Mrs. Cena, I would feel better."

"Alright." Hailey said pulling Chyna to the register. They paid for the items and left the store.

They got into the black navigator and headed back to the house. Their house sat by itself on the beach. John had put a black iron fence around it. There was a guard at the gate that let people in. John had four other guards around the grounds plus the security system. As they pulled up to the house, Chyna once again took in the sight. She didn't know someone who was as overprotective as John was with Hailey.

"Here we are." Troy said opening the door for Hailey and Chyna.

"You guys are back earlier." John said when he saw them.

"Troy made us leave." Hailey replied as they got out their bags.

"Why? What happened?" John asked worried.

"Nothing. I just saw someone following Mrs. Cena and I wanted to be safe." Troy replied.

"Thanks Troy." John put his arm around Hailey. "Let's go and see what you bought."

Randy helped Chyna with hers to the guest house. She saw that there was a guard near the guest house. She wondered if she would be okay with all this security. It seemed a little excessive.

"So did you and Hailey have a nice time?" Randy asked.

"It was fine. I just think all this security is excessive. Does John really think this will stop anything?"

"He is just overprotective of Hailey. I understand that. I would do this too to protect you from Bret or anyone else."

Chyna sighed. "Randy, I know we have made progress over the last two weeks but I'm not ready to classify us as anything."

"I know." He sighed. He wanted them to classify their relationship as something.

"So you're okay with things like they are?"

"Yeah." He began to help her unpack the bags.

"Great." She smiled. She was glad that they were still taking it slow.

John helped Hailey unpack what she had bought. "Hales, did you need a new mixer?"

"Yes, this is does more than my old one." She said putting things up in the kitchen.

"Alright." He knew there was no need to argue with her. She was a shopaholic. He picked up a copy of a magazine she had bought. It had her friend, Allie on the cover. Allie was an actress that played in Captive Hearts with her. "I see Allie is getting some press."

"Yeah for her husband cheating on her. He apparently cheated on her before they were married. While they were engaged and then he cheated again after they were married.

"What a dog." She said. Sundae started to bark when she said dog. "Not you Sundae."

"I'm sure he regrets it."

"Well I hope she leaves him. Cheating is so wrong. I would hate to find out that my husband was sleeping with other woman while he was dating me and while we were engaged. How can someone claim to love someone when they cheat? If you really love the person, how can you cheat and then keep it a secret. Wouldn't the guilt eat at you?"

"I'm sure it would." He sighed because he knew he was keeping the same secret that Allie's husband had kept.

"John, I didn't mean you. I know you would never cheat on me." She said walking over to him. "Because if you did, know I would take you for everything. Nothing would compare to what I would do." She kissed him before putting everything else up.

He sighed. He hated keeping this secret but he didn't see the point in hurting her. He hadn't been with anyone else since he asked Hailey to marry him.

"John, are you okay?" She asked seeing he was deep in thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied to her. "Do you want me to help with dinner?"

"No, I'm good. I thought I would make buffalo ranch chicken with some veggies."

"That's a great idea. How about we grill?"

"Sounds good. So get to it." He kissed her and headed outside. He went to the guest house and told Randy and Chyna what was for dinner.

As the four of them enjoyed some time together, they had no idea someone was watching.

"We have to plan this carefully." The man said to his partner.

"I know that. We need to wait until they are all off guard. Those girls will travel with the guys at sometime. So we use that."

"Why the need to punish Cena and Orton?"

"Because of what they have done. They need to pay."

Please Review.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

R Truth glared at John and Randy as they prepared for their match backstage. They always seemed to get all the opportunities. They had all the fans. It frustrated him.

But there was more on his mind then what was going on in the storyline that week. Ron was getting tired of being in the matches with no names. They were quick matches that were only there to fill the time between big matches. The one's people cared about.

He narrowed his eyes at John and Randy. They were the ones to blame. They had been the ones who had gone behind his back and knocked him out of the championship match when the title had been vacant. They convinced Vince to put them in a match together. Telling him they could put on a better show going against each other than John could with R Truth. Ron despised John. He was considered the all around good guy with high morals, but no one knew the lengths he would go through to get what he wanted. But Ron knew.

John had everything. The perfect wife. The sweetheart actress that everyone loved. The big house. The money, the titles. The promos, movies and commercials. Everything that Ron thought should be his. If only John hadn't gotten in the way.

Randy wasn't much different in his eyes. He and John always stuck together, helping each other manipulate their way to the top. Now he heard Randy was dating Chyna Sparks. Chyna had printed an article about his past drug use, which made some of his fans turn against him. He was sure Randy had got her to print it, just to keep him from stealing his spotlight.

John had been cast in the latest WWE film over Ron recently and he knew it was because of who his wife was. She was suppose to play a small cameo roll for the studio and of course they would do anything she wanted just to be able to put her name on the film. Even with a small part, just her name would sell tickets and the studio knew it. Ron was sick of John Cena and Randy Orton. He knew he would never get anywhere in the business as long as they worked for the WWE.

Ron was going to make them both pay. He would show them that he would not be made a fool of. He just had to figure out how to get the two biggest stars in the WWE out the picture. Then he knew they would see him.

"John." Chyna called out after his match. She and Hailey had made a special trip to see him and Randy. They were only in town for the weekend.

"Chyna? What are you doing here? Is Hailey with you?" He knew the two had been inseperatable lately.

"Of course." Hailey said walking up behind him. "Hey, baby." she put her arms around his waist. "Oooh…sweaty."

"Dah, I just came out of the ring."

Hailey laughed, but didn't let him go. She had missed him. He had been on the road for nearly a month without coming home. Which was unusual, he always tried to fly in even if it was only for a couple of hours.

"I'm going to steal your husband for a moment, Hailey." Chyna said menacingly and took his arm.

"no, I just got him." Hailey whined, but she laughed and let Chyna pull him away.

Once they were far enough away that Hailey couldn't hear them she told John why she had dragged him away.

"I need your help."'

"what did you do?"

"Very funny, why do you automatically think I did something wrong?"

"Because I know you."

"You only think you know me."

"Is it going to get me beat up."

"Only if you don't shut up and listen to me Cena." Chyna said shaking her fist at him.

"Okay, Okay." John laughed.

"I want to throw a surprise baby shower for Hailey."

"No that is something."

"and I need your help."

"You want me to take her out while you get everything ready."

"Actually I got that part covered."

"Really? And how are you going to do that?"

"Oh please, Hailey is a sucker for helping people." she faked a cough then smiled.

"that is so wrong." But John grinned knowing Hailey would run out and shop for anything and everything that she thought would help Chyna get better. It would take her a couple of hours at least.

"so will you help."

"Of course. How can I say no."

"You can't." Chyna said then smiled when she saw Randy returning from his match. "I'll see you later Cena." she hurried to Randy who picked her up and swung her around the minute she was close enough.

Ron watched the two couples. It just irritated him more. Not only did they have all the breaks in the business but they had great relationships. His own marriage had fallen apart because he was on the road so much. It didn't seem fair that Randy and John's women where so understanding and loving. He spit on the floor as if he could spit in the faces of the men that had so much happiness when he had none.

John decided to take Hailey to catering. She was starving which was normal since she had gotten pregnant. When they returned to the locker room they found the door was locked.

"Perfect." John said shaking his head. He pounded on the door. "come on Orton, Open the door."

Randy cracked the door, careful to stand behind it.

"You'll have to come back later." he laughed as Chyna pulled him back and he again shut the door.

"Hey!" John yelled. "You two can do that at the hotel you know." The only response he got was laughter. "I blame you for this Hailey." he joked to his wife.

"Oh come on. John. You can change at the hotel."

"I don't even have a coat, its like thirty degrees outside," He complained.

All eyes were on John and Hailey as they made their way out of the auditorium. John still wore no shirt and Hailey stopped off at a stand and bought him a tee shirt.

"The Miz, Really?" he laughed and rolled his eyes as he slipped it on. "You're messing with me."

"It's the only one the guy had left in your size." she told him. "Just put it on. Its better than freezing."

John laughed because he had just fought the Miz that night and had won. He couldn't say he was a big fan of his because the guy was just as annoying and whiny backstage as he was in the ring. He was glad that a taxi pulled up to take them to the hotel quickly.

The next day, John snuck off to meet Chyna so they could make plans for Hailey's baby shower. Chyna had rented a small banquet hall in the hotel they were staying in.

"I'm surprised Randy didn't come with you."

"Are you kidding? I can't tell Randy until the last minute. You know he can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to Hailey."

"I know. She gets it out of him every time."

"Hmmm. .. I hope you're a little stronger."

"I am. I promise. It's hard because Hales is so good at sniffing out a secret."

"Well, please try real hard, because I want this to be great for her. I owe her so much."

"Okay, I will."

They continued to talk about the plans for the party while they drank at the bar. The didn't notice that someone was watching them. And they didn't think anything about it when the waitress brought them drinks that were bought for them from someone in the bar. She never said who. Fans were always buying John and whoever he was with drinks. He would nod and thank them if he knew who sent it, but this time the sender wanted to be anonymous. They had no idea that the drinks had been drugged.

"I'm so sleepy." Chyna said after awhile. "I guess I'll head back to the hotel. I'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow after Hailey leaves okay. Don't waste anytime after she does okay?"

"I'm going to head back with you. I think I drank too much." John didn't feel right and he assumed it was because of the beer he had mixed with the liquor he had ordered. He normally didn't mix alcohol because he had always heard it was a bad combination.

They walked out of the bar together but they didn't make it to the cab. They were pulled into the alley, but both of them had passed out before they had gotten far. No one saw the two being dragged away. The streets were bare in that part of time during the day and their kidnappers knew it.

"Ron, I thought we were going to grab the girls. What the hell are we going to do with Cena. I can't take him alone if he wakes up."

"stop whining Trevor." Ron snapped as they drove with Cena and Chyna in the back. "Neither of us will have to deal with Cena."

"But the plan was to kidnap the girls."

"Well, I changed the plans." Ron said smiling menacingly at the tall, skinny man beside him. Trevor was a druggie he had met on the street, just looking for quick cash and his next fix. He would do anything Ron wanted as long as he kept him high.

"So, what's the plan."

"You will see, They will all see."

Please Review.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Hailey

Hailey looked around the book store for the book Chyna wanted. She had conned Randy into coming with her. John said he had a meeting and would call her once it was done.

"I think I will get me another pregnancy book. I can't find my pregnancy by week book." Hailey said to him as they shopped.

"Hailey, I don't want to talk about anything like that." Randy said looking at the books nearby where she was.

"I'm getting John the expectant father book. I know it's cliché but I think he should read it."

"Yeah, so I heard you have a cameo in the new WWE film movie."

"I do. The studio approached me about doing a cameo. You know John is starring right?" She said picking up the books she wanted.

"Yes, so is he going to the awards with you?" He knew the Independent Film Awards were coming up and Hailey was nominated as outstanding lead actress for her role in Love's Desire. She played a woman who falls for a married man but she never acts on it or tells him she likes him. She just watches him from afar.

He talked to Vince who said he wouldn't schedule anything for John that day."

"Do you think you'll win?"

"I don't know. It wasn't a big deal movie but I was glad I did it."

"I thought you were awesome in it."

"Thanks but you always say that about my movies."

"Well you are a great actress."

"Thanks." She smiled as she picked up the book Chyna asked her to pick. "So, what was Chyna doing today?"

"She said she had a meeting about a story. So hopefully it will work out."

"I hope so." They headed to the register and checked out. They were going to some more stores before heading back.

"How did you get roped into this and how did you talk me into this?" He asked as they walked into a music store.

"Well, Chyna wanted some things to help her relax and I didn't want to come alone and John had that meeting. Plus you know you love to go with me and Troy." Hailey said pointing to her guard.

"You tricked me by using that pout you know I can't say no too."

"I know. You and John are the same. You can't resist when I do that."

"Yep. So where to next?"

"This is our last stop and we can head back. We have been at this for hours."

"Good. I'm so tired." He whined.

"Don't whine so much. You're not the one who is four months pregnant."

He laughed. She had taken to using the pregnancy card lately. He laughed when she would torture John by using it.

They finished up in the music store and headed back to the hotel. They soon arrived at Hailey and John's hotel room.

"I'm exhausted." Hailey said checking her phone. "John should have called me by now."

"Vince probably kept him late." Randy replied.

"Maybe." Hailey still worried. John always made sure to call her.

"Hal, don't worry it will be okay." He said hugging her. "I have to head back to my room and see my girl. Talk to you later."

"Later." She said as he walked out. She sighed. She knew she was safe as Troy was sitting outside the door. She just wished John would call her. She picked up her phone and called him. It went right to voicemail.

"It's John you know what to do."

"It's your wife. Call me I'm starting to worry." She said before hanging up. "I hope he calls soon."

She decided to take a nap and then hopefully John would be back or at least called her. While Hailey was trying to get in touch with John, Randy was arriving at his hotel room.

He walked in and saw no Chyna. "That's weird. The meeting shouldn't have taken this long." He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It went right to voicemail.

"It's Chyna. Leave me a message."

"It's Randy, call me." He hung and decided to go look for her.

He got to the elevator and was shocked to Vince there. He thought he was meeting John.

"Vince, is your meeting with John over?" Randy asked him.

"I never had a meeting with John today." Vince replied. "That isn't until tomorrow."

"OH, I must have heard him wrong." Randy was shocked that John would lie to Hailey.

He never lied to her. Maybe she misheard and the meeting was with someone else.

He looked all over the hotel and couldn't find Chyna. He didn't understand where she was. It wasn't like her not to call him now. Before they were together, she wouldn't call him but since they started to get more serious, she called him to let him she was good.

After looking all over the hotel and outside, he headed back up. He would talk to Hailey to see if John had called her and maybe he knew where Chyna was. He knocked on Hailey's door and waited.

"Randy, what's wrong?" She asked a little sleepy.

"Where you sleeping?" He asked feeling bad for waking her.

"I was. Is something wrong with John?" She asked worried he had been hurt or something.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him or heard from him. I also haven't seen or heard from Chyna." He said walking in.

"That's weird." Hailey replied. "I guess I could call Vince and see where John is."

"That's just it Hailey. I saw Vince about twenty minutes ago and he said his meeting with John wasn't until tomorrow."

"Why would John tell me it was today?" She was confused. John never lied to her.

"Maybe he got his days mixed up?"

"He would never."

"Did you get the name wrong?"

"Maybe. I'm worried Randy. He always calls me."

"Hey, I'm sure they both are fine." He said hugging her.

Randy hoped he was right and that John and Chyna were okay. But he honestly didn't know.

"Is everything set up?" Ron asked Trevor.

"I think so." Trevor replied.

"Good. Then time to put everything in to action. I have been waiting for this."

Please Review.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Dejavu

"Trevor will you just relax." Ron was loosing his patience with the man that he had hired.

"I can't help it, you never said anything about kidnapping. We were supposed to make it look like an accident."

"It will look like an accident." Ron continued. "I just need to set up a few things first."

The original plan Ron had come up with was to make it look like John and Randy had drank too much and ended up driving off the cliff on the outskirts of town. But when he had gotten impatient when he saw John and Chyna together.

"This isn't the plan, I don't know what to do." Trevor continued to pace frantically. They were hidden in an old motel. Half of the building had been burned down and the road that led to it had long since been rerouted. Only a overgrown path led to it now.

They had placed John and Chyna in one of the rooms that had no damage on the far end of the long building. Their were bars on the windows that had been put in place years before the fire and Ron had made sure the door would not be easily kicked down. It was a metal door and with a large, heavy metal bar across the outside, he was sure he was safe. Not to mention that he had them both handcuffed to the bed.

"Just shut up Trevor."

"We still don't have Orton. We have to do this twice. It's going to cause more suspicion."

"Shut up!" Ron screamed. "Just shut up and sit down. I got this." he sat down and began to go through John's wallet. "What do we have here." he said pulling out a card with something written on the back. It was John's instant messenger I.D. along with the password. John had written it down because he had a habit of forgetting it. "I got an idea."

John woke up feeling like his head was heavier than his entire body. He moaned and grabbed his head, then tried to sit up. But he realized his hand was caught. When he looked up he noticed he was handcuffed to a metal headboard. It was ran through the bars and the other cuff was connected to a woman's hand.

"Chyna." he gently shook her.

"what?" she moaned, feeling the exact same effects that John did.

"Wake up." John said softly and managed to get himself upright. He looked around the room. It was dusty and smelled like mildew. There water damaged stains on the ceiling and the walls.

"Where are we?" Chyna felt sick and she didn't know what was going on or how she got there. "Oh no." she said looking down and realizing she was not wearing any clothes. She glanced at John and saw he was the same way. "We didn't…"

"I doubt it." John said wrapping himself in the blanket. "but someone sure wanted it to look like we did."

"Who would do that?" Chyna asked sitting up and holding the tattered and worn blanket to her chest.

John tried not to stare at her, but the blanket's material was so thin he could still see the outline of her breasts. He directed his attention to the head board.

"hold on. This may hurt a little." he warned her before he tried to jerk his hand hard enough to break the metal and free them. Chyna did the same, but both their strength combined wasn't enough to break the bar loose. "Damn." he said seeing it was no use.

"This place looks like it has been condemned." Chyna remarked. She looked around her room hoping to see her clothes nearby. She knew her phone was in the back pocket of her jeans. But they were no where to be found.

John examined the headboard a little more and saw that the bottom bar was screwed to the frame at each end. He looked around the room. Tehre wasn't much there. He opened the drawers of the nightstand beside him. He found a screw driver that was missing its handle.

"Move as far over this way as you can." he told Chyna and she did as he asked. It was still hard for him to reach the screws and the screwdriver was too big and he couldn't get it to turn it. Frustrated he stood up and began to stomp at the bar just above the screw until it finally broke, causing the bottom bar to fall to the floor. It separated from the small bar they were hooked to and they were able to slide themselves free.

They covered themselves as best they could and headed to the door. John tried to open it but something was holding it from the outside. He kicked at the door. It shook, but it wouldn't open. He tried until he was tired, but got the same result.

He flung open the curtains and they fell to the floor because the threads had rotted. He opened the window and pushed on the bars on the outside. They were even too close together for them to squeeze through.

"Perfect." John said dragging Chyna into the bathroom, but there was no window. He paced like a caged animal, dragging the woman who was chained to him as he did.

"John, John." Chyna said pulling on his hand.

"Huh?"

"You're going to pull my arm out of socket."

"Sorry." he flopped down on the bed and Chyna swatted at the air and coughed as a cloud of dust rose off the mattress. She began to laugh. "What in the hell could you find so funny."

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I have to laugh or else…." she looked away.

John stood up and put his arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay to cry." he assured her. "I sure don't expect you to be strong. I know I'm ready to cry myself."

Chyna dabbed at her eyes. She refused to be weak. Crying wasn't going to help her get out of the mess she found herself in.

Please Review.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Randy woke up the next morning and realized he wasn't in his room with Chyna. He looked over and saw Hailey sleeping peacefully. He sighed. John had never called her or anything and it upset her. She was so worried that Randy worried for her and the baby.

But the doctor had said everything was fine. He stayed with her last night because she didn't want to be alone. Nothing had happened between them beside sleep. He got up and checked his phone. He had no messages from Chyna or John. He walked over and checked Hailey's. She too had no messages. It wasn't like John to not call her. When he was on the road, he would call her in the morning once he woke up and then call her before a show and call her after the show and then they would IM every night. So it wasn't like John to go this long without talking to her.

"Did they call?" Hailey asked waking up.

"No." He said sitting down in front of her on the bed.

"That isn't like John. Randy, something is wrong. He wouldn't not call me." She said trying not to cry and get upset.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Just stay calm for the baby okay." He said hugging her.

"I'm trying." She said softly.

He pulled away and began calling everyone to see if anyone had seen John. Everyone he talked too no one had seen him.

"Hal, no one has seen him. I think we should call the police."

"Okay." She said as he called them. She knew something had to be wrong. John wouldn't just not call her. She got up and headed into the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed.

"Hal, I'm going to my room to change and I will be back." Randy yelled through the door.

"Okay." She replied.

Once she was dressed, she headed back into the room. She walked over to her laptop and signed in to her messenger. She hoped maybe John had sent her message on it. She saw that she had no message. She decided to stay signed in just in case.

She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it hoping it was John and he had just forgotten his key. She looked out and saw it was Randy.

"Anything in your room?" She asked him.

"No." He said walking in.

Hailey sighed and sat on the bed. "Where are they? Where is my husband?"

"Hal, calm please." He said just as a knock came on the door. He opened the door and it was the police.

"Someone want to report a missing person?" The officer said walking in.

"Yes we have two people missing." Randy said as they all walk in.

"Who is missing?" The officer said.

"My husband, John Cena." Hailey said to him.

"You're Hailey Cena. I'm a big fan." The female officer said.

"Thanks." Hailey smiled.

"How long has your husband been missing?"

"I haven't heard from him since early afternoon yesterday."

"Is that unusual?"

"Yes. He always calls me at least three or four times a day."

"Okay, who is the other person?"

"Chyna Sparks."

"The tabloid reporter?"

"Yes."

"Were they together?"

"No, not that we know of. We are all friends but both said they had meetings but not together."

"Alright. Give us the information on them and we will see."

Both Randy and Hailey gave all the information they could to the police including photos.

"We technically can't do anything without cause for forty eight hours."

"It's been almost twenty four. I have to wait another twenty four for you do something?" Hailey asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry Mrs. Cena, but that is how it's done. We have no cause for alarm.

Nothing that says anything is wrong. Are you sure they both just didn't leave?"

"No, John wouldn't leave me. We are expecting a baby and we are happy."

"We will do what we can when the time has passed." The officers left to put the information in the system.

"Do they know what can happen in two days?" Hailey asked Randy once the police had left.

"I know but they are just following procedure."

"I know that but I know something is wrong. I can feel it."

Randy walked over and hugged her. He gently rubbed her back like he use to when they were younger to calm her.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered. "We will get them back."

"I hope so."

He hoped he was right and that Chyna and John were fine but there were no guarantees. He couldn't believe they would just leave without a word. That wasn't like them at all.

John and Chyna tried everything to get out of the room they were locked in.

"It's no use. Who would do this?" John said as they sat down.

"I don't know. Bret maybe?"

"You think he would go after you knowing Randy was protecting you."

"I don't know. He is crazy."

"But how did he mange to take us?"

"I don' know. We did drink some. We were probably too drunk."

"You might be right. I can't believe this." John sighed. "I have to get back to Hailey. I know she is worried and worrying is not good for her or the baby."

"I want to get back too. Randy has to be worried." She said sitting down by him.

"They both are worried I'm sure. We have to get out of here."

"Why hasn't the person who took us came to see us?"

"I don't know."

"They have to bring us food and stuff."

"Maybe they will soon." They sat there trying to figure this out. It had to be Bret.

Ron had listened to their conversation. They would never find a way out. He had made sure of that. Now it was on to the next part of his plan. If things went well, everything would be exactly like he wanted.

Please Review.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Dejavu

A week passed before Hailey heard anything from John. His name popped up in the corner of her screen on her laptop showing that he had signed into his messenger. She felt relieved. She and Randy had been looking everywhere for them and had called everyone. The only thing they had learned was that John had not renewed his contract and according to Vince he had said he was finished with the wrestling and wanted more free time.

That was enough to make the police call off their search for them. They assumed that the two had run off together.

Hailey couldn't understand it. Why had he called Vince and not her? John loved the WWE. He loved his life. It didn't make sense. Why had he not told her his wishes and where was he? Where was Chyna?

Mrs. Cena: John, I've been so worried. Where are you?

The Champ: Hi.

Mrs. Cena: Hi? That's all you can say? What is going on? Vince said you called him and that you didn't renew your contract

The Champ: He's right. I'm not going back.

"Mrs. Cena: That makes no sense.

The Champ: I don't expect you to understand Hales."

Mrs. Cena: I would if you told me.

The Champ: I don't know what I want right now.

Mrs. Cena: Okay, so just come home.

The Champ: I'm not coming home.

Mrs. Cena: Why? Did I do something to make you angry.

The Champ: I can't get over what you kept from me. You and Randy both.

Mrs. Cena: John, please don't do this to me right now. What about the baby?

The Champ: I guess I'm not as ready to be a father as I thought.

Mrs. Cena: I can't believe you are doing this. Not now. Please don't do this now.

The Champ: I'm sorry. I know it hurts. But Chyna and I have come to like each other and I think I want to see where it goes.

Mrs. Cena: You're running off with Chyna?

The Champ: We didn't plan it. It's just how it is. Just send my mail to my parents until I find a permanent place.

Mrs. Cena: Is that where you are?

He went offline. Hailey began to sob. She didn't know what to say or what to think. She had never thought that John and Chyna would run away together. She never thought that John would leave her. So, many thoughts had gone through her mind, but that had never entered her mind as a possibility. Even when the cops had told her that was what happened, she didn't think it was possible.

"Hailey, what is it?" Randy hurried into the kitchen, dropping the bags of groceries he had brought in. Hailey just slid her laptop over to him and turned away. He shoulders rose and fell as she cried hysterically.

Randy read the conversation that she and John had just had. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to believe it could be true. How could John run off with his girlfriend and leave his wife pregnant and alone like that. It wasn't like him. And it wasn't like Chyna to run off with someone so easily. Even with the doctors help, he didn't think she was the type to start sleeping with someone so suddenly.

But his main focus was on Hailey. He pulled her into his arms and held her even though inside he wanted to fall apart. He hadn't realized just how in love with Chyna he was until she was gone. She had completely betrayed him and Hailey just as John had.

"At least we know their okay and not hurt somewhere." Hailey was heartbroken, but she still tried to find something positive to focus on. "I'm just glad their okay."

"I know." Randy caressed her back as he held her. He knew she was trying hard to find something to make it not so terrible. But it was terrible. It was hard for both of them to understand.

"Well, I better start putting this stuff away." she sniffed back her tears, but her hands shook. She bent down and began to pick up the groceries that Randy had dropped. She moved mechanical as she took each item one by one from the bag on the floor and put them where she thought they should go.

But she couldn't hide her pain or that her mind was not on her task. Randy watched her sadly as she put the milk, leaking from the break in the jug that had happened when he had dropped the bag, into the cupboard above her stove. She put her sugar in the freezer and then she put a large ham into the oven without placing it into a pan first or unwrapping it. She turned on the oven then walked off.

"Hailey, maybe you should lay down." Randy said. "I can make dinner for us."

"No, I'm fine." she forced a smile, but she was dazed. Her eyes were glazed over and Randy didn't think she saw him at all. "I'm fine." she repeated. "I'm fine."

"Hailey." Randy walked over to her and took her shoulders.

"I'm Fine!" she screamed. "I'm fine!" the shrill scream hurt his ear drums. "I'm Fine!" then she collapsed and Randy scooped her up into his arms before she could come close to hitting the floor. He turned off the oven and hurried out of the house and placed Hailey in his car.

He took her to the ER and they took her straight back. When she woke up she still wasn't making any sense. She was half crying and half laughing. She would scream out and then she would talk lovingly. After a long night in the emergency room, a doctor came out and talked to Randy.

"I think it would be best if we put her in the physc ward for a few days."

"but Hailey's not crazy. She has had a pretty big shock."

"Yes, and it has triggered a prior condition. He looked at her chart. She has a history of Schizophreniform, Right?"

"No." Randy said shaking his head. "Doc, you must have the wrong chart. I've known Hailey since we were young."

"No, this is Mrs. Cena's chart."

"So, what is that. She's bi-polar, Schizophrenic."

"Well, its something like that. But Schizophreniform, comes and goes. It doesn't have long term effects like Schizophrenia…but still we should watch her for a few days."

"What ever you think."

"Apparently she had a pretty big shock."

"No shit, her husband just left her for her friend. I would say that's a shock considering they have been happy and their have been no signs that he wanted to leave."

"I'm not committing her. I just want to keep an eye on her. I don't see where she has had any episodes of this since she was twelve or so. I think she will be fine. I'm sure of it."

Randy didn't want to leave Hailey behind that night, but he didn't have a choice. He returned to her home alone and had to deal with the reality of what happened. As long as he had Hailey to look out for, he seemed to be okay. Now that it was just him, alone. He had to face the fact that his best friend had his girl. Again.

He was angry and he couldn't hold it back. He slammed his fists against the wall and yelled out loudly. His pain inside finally coming to the surface. He wanted to destroy everything in his path. And he ended up completely destroying everything in the guest room he used until he was tired. He held onto a picture of Chyna and slumped to the floor. How could it be happening to him again? Why did he loose everyone he dared to love?

Please Review.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Dejavu

Randy visited Hailey each day she was in the hospital. He was only allowed to visit her from 7pm to 8pm each night. On her last night there he came to visit her to make sure she was coming home the next day. The doctor told him he felt Hailey was ready. They put her on medication that was safe for the baby. When he arrived he had to wait for a security guard to let him in. He then went to the desk and signed in. He had to tell them who he was visiting and what ward they were in. Once he had signed in, he was given a name tag with his name, date and the relationship to Hailey. He was taken to the visiting area by an employee through four locked doors. Once he was in the visiting room, the patients were allowed out. He sat down at a table and waited for Hailey.

"Hailey, are you okay?" He asked as they sat there.

"Yes, I'm excited to come home tomorrow." She said to him.

"I'm excited too. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'm going to stay with you to make sure you're okay."

"You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"No, I'm staying. I'm not leaving you alone plus I don't want to be alone."

"Alright." She smiled.

"Once you are out of here, we will talk about what to do next. We have some decisions to make."

"I know."

"But let's not talk about them right now. We will discuss them later." Randy looked around at the other patients. He hated this. Seeing her in here. He blamed John and even though he tried not to he blamed Chyna as well. John had once again taken someone he loved.

He was soon told visiting hours were over and he had to leave. He told Hailey that he would come back in the morning and get her and take her home. On his way out he talked to the doctor.

"She is ready to come home right?" He asked him.

"Yes, with the medication, she is ready. " The doctor replied. "I know she has a lot going on in her life right now. Just help her make the decisions she needs to. Just support her."

"Alright, I can do that." He thanked the doctor and headed back to Hailey's house.

Once he was there, he got out her laptop out and signed in to her messenger. He hoped John would send her another message. He waited but no one came on. He decided to send Chyna another email and hoped she answered and maybe she could explain this. He told her that he and Hailey had talked to John and he said they had ran away together. He wanted to hear it from her. After he had, he headed up to bed. He had changed guest rooms. He was in the process of replacing what he had broken in the other one.

The next morning, Randy got up and headed to get Hailey. The doctor had told him that she and the baby were fine. He saw no problem with the pregnancy. Randy headed to the hospital and up the ward. He did everything like normal only this time they told him to wait and they would bring Hailey to him and he could take her home. He waited and soon she came out with an employee.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her.

"I am." She smiled.

"Let's go." He took her hand and they headed out to his car. He was determined to make sure she was okay. He would help her with this and help her deal with what John and Chyna had done to them.

John sat the room just hoping today would be the day they would be free. It had been over a week since they had woken up in the room. He looked over at Chyna who was sleeping. He didn't know who was keeping them. The person gave them some food and drink and finally gave them some clothes to wear although not much. He worried about Hailey and what this was doing to her. Was she okay or did the person keeping them hurt her and Randy as well?

"We're never getting out of here are we?" Chyna said. She had woken up and saw him on the floor. He had been doing that so much. She knew he was thinking about Hailey and how she was. She worried about Randy too. She wondered if they were still looking for them or if they had given up.

"I don't know. I hope so but it doesn't really seem that likely." He replied. "Why has the person not shown their face? They just slid things in without coming in. Why?"

"I don't know maybe to not be seen."

"Well, if they are going to kill us or keep us until we died, why worry?"

"I don't know okay. I don't know who this is or why they are doing this. All I want is to go back home."

He sighed and walked over to her. He placed his arm around her. "I know. I want that too. I just want to go home and be with Hailey."

They were startled out of their thoughts when the person slid the food in.

"Why are you doing this?" John asked them.

John and Chyna sighed and started to eat the food. They didn't know if it was drugged. They never did but they knew if they were going to survive, they had to eat. So far the food had been fine and not made them sick or killed them. They both wondered how long that would last. Would the person holding them eventually kill them?

Please Review.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Dejavu

John and Chyna woke up to find a large box sitting on the floor in their room. They had lost track of how many days they had been there. They knew it had over a month.

They still hadn't seen who had locked them up. Their kidnapper went from giving them food once a day, to once a week or so. They would be given a box of what looked like left over groceries from what ever their kidnapper had eaten.

Chyna got up and peered into the box. There was bread, but only about five pieces that were nearly stale. A half eaten bag of potato chips, half a box of cereal bars, a tube of saltine crackers that were half crushed and a couple of cans of food with pop top lids. They were just tossed in the box along with some bottles of water. it was never very much. Only enough to last for a day or two, so they had to be very careful with it. They knew they could never depend on when more would come, if it did at all.

"Here." John said that morning, handing Chyna his half of the slice of bread he had gotten used to eating for breakfast.

"No, you need to eat something Cena." Chyna insisted pushing it back.

"No, you need this more than I do."

"I think it's a little late to try and act like a hero Cena. We've been locked up for ever it seems."

"Ya, but I just realized something."

"ya. What?" Chyna said eating the half of piece of bread she had given herself.

"You're pregnant."

Chyna nearly spit out her food.

"why would you think that?"

"Come on girl. We don't have much to cover us. I may be a guy, but I know you should have stained these red by now." The only clothes they had been given was a pair of boxer shorts and a sheer negligee type night gown that was nearly see through. Chyna still stayed covered with the blanket to hide herself.

"Oh." Chyna laughed realizing that he meant that she hadn't had a period. "Well, lucky for me I take that shot and I don't have one very often. Don't think I have in a year now."

"that can't be safe."

"I don't know."

"But you weren't…."

"John, I didn't start taking it because I slept around. There are other reasons for a woman to take birth control."

"I don't want to know." he said blushing. "We have already talked about more than I ever cared to know about a woman's body."

"Oh, so you only want to know how to have fun with our bodies, not how they work, right?"

John looked at her with his eyebrow cocked. Even in a weakened state, she was quick tongued and sarcastic.

"I haven't tried anything with you have I?"

"Nope." she had to admit he had been decent considering she was naked and they had woken up hugged up, skin touching a few times. But they couldn't control what they did in their sleep. All in all she wasn't attracted to John and she doubted that he was attracted to her. All he talked about was Hailey and how much he missed her and how worried he was about her and her pregnancy. "But that reminds me, I got to get one every three months, so lets hope we get outta here soon."

John laughed. Chyna rarely gave up on the possibility of them getting out and going home to Randy and Hailey. She was a strong person. Perhaps stronger than he was. Only given in to hopelessness for an instant.

He assumed she had little ways of protecting herself from breaking down. Just as she had protected herself from being hurt again like she had when Bret had raped her. She had ways of keeping her head together and focused no matter what happened. He admired her for that.

He also found her very attractive. He couldn't help stealing a glance at her when she wasn't looking, but he forced himself not to act on any of his thoughts that crept up on him from time to time. He knew she wouldn't feel the same way and he couldn't afford for her to hate him since he had no idea how long they would be stuck together. Not to mention how horrified Hailey would be and how angry his best friend would be.

Hailey decided not to wait around any longer and filed for divorce. She had called John's parents, hoping he was there and she could talk to him, but his mother hadn't seen him either and she didn't understand why Hailey had forwarded his mail to her home. She had assumed that they were having problems and sounded happy about it. John's mom never really liked Hailey and didn't do much to hide her unhappiness about her son's choice. But John was a little bit of a mama's boy and Hailey thought it was understandable. She doubted that the woman would be happy with any choice John brought home. No one was good enough.

Hailey didn't satisfy John's mother's curiosity. She didn't have the strength to go through the story again. It always upset her to retell it and she would be sobbing hysterically all over again.

So, she went to see her lawyer, taking a print out of her message to John with her. It seemed that everything was in her favor and since their was no prenumpt, there was nothing to do but wait on the court date. Which wouldn't take long to get considering the high profiles of the people involved.

Two weeks later she stood in court waiting and hoping John would walk in. She had a feeling his mother would know how to get in touch with him, so she sent the papers there. It was what he had said he wanted.

But John didn't show up in court and she had no choice but to go ahead with the divorce. She didn't know what else to do. She wished it was all a mistake. But no one but John and Hailey knew about their private I.M. that they only talked to each other on. They had other messengers for talking to everyone else. But that one was just for them. No one else knew his password. No one else but him could have had that conversation with her.

Hailey realized that she had to face reality. John had left her.

Randy sat outside the courtroom. He didn't want to hear the same story again. He was having trouble making sense of it. It had all been so sudden. He made up his mind. He had to find Chyna and hear it himself. It was the only way he could accept it.

Please Review.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Hailey

After the court hearing, Randy drove Hailey back home. He was going to tell her that he was going to try to find Chyna and hear this from her. He just didn't know how she would take it. They arrived at the house and headed in. Hailey was now six months pregnant and had put her career on hold. The studio understood and put the movie on hold.

"Hailey, I need to talk to you about something." Randy said as they were in the kitchen of the house.

"Okay." She replied as she started making some chicken salad. "Talk."

"I'm going to go try and find Chyna. I have to hear this from her before I will believe it."

"So, you're leaving me too?" She said to him.

"No, not like that. I will be back. I just can't give up on this. I have to find Chyna and hear from her that she wants John and left me for him."

"Are you saying I gave up?"

"In a way. Hailey, you always give up so easily. You divorced me fast and now you divorced John fast."

"Just get out. Just go." She said leaving what she was doing and heading upstairs.

"Hailey, wait." Randy said after her. He knew that he could catch up with her because being six months she didn't move as fast as she once did. He followed her into the theater room. "Hal, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did. Just leave go. Go and find them. That is what you want to do so go. I will be fine."

"I don't want to leave you like this. I don't want to leave angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm hurt do you understand that?" She said getting up from the chair.

She started to pace a little. "I just signed the papers to end my marriage to someone I love more than anything in the world. Even though he left me for Chyna and left me to have this baby alone, I still love him. Even though he doesn't want me anymore, I still love him. Do you know how hard it was to file those papers and sign them? All I wanted was for him to walk through the door and tell me it was a mistake. That he wanted me and the life we had. But that didn't happen. Now, I have to deal with the fact that he really left me. I have to raise my child alone without him."

"Hailey, I didn't mean to upset you. Please calm down." He didn't want her upset. He didn't want her to be sick. "I just need to hear this from her. I won't believe it until I do."

"Just go." She said softly. "Go."

She walked away from him and headed upstairs. She went into the master bedroom and laid down. She just wanted to forget this day. Randy sighed when she left, he wasn't going to leave like this. He wasn't going to leave her upset. He quickly made his way to the bedroom where he knew she was. He walked in and saw her lying on the bed. He made his way and laid down beside her. She was lying on her side and he moved to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you." He whispered to her. He felt her sigh and then turned to face him.

"Do you think going to find her is going to help?" She asked.

"I don't know. I only know I need to hear it."

She took a breath. "Then go. Go and try to find her."

"I don't want you angry with me."

"I'm not angry."

"Hal, I know you."

"I'm not angry. Okay, I'm not. Just go and see what you find."

He kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you Hal, always."

"I love you too." She said back. He kissed her again and then he left to pack. He wanted to leave immediately. He was going to start in the last place they were seen.

He left out a little while later after checking on Hailey. She was sleeping peacefully so he just left a note by the bed and headed out. He was determined to find them and get the truth. He wanted to hear it from Chyna that she wanted John.

Ron had to travel with the show but he made regular trips to make sure Trevor was taking care of his guests. He had heard about Cena's wife filing for divorce and how he had ran off with Chyna. When he arrived at the motel, he had a copy of the latest Extreme Heat Magazine which told about John running off with Chyna Sparks and leaving his pregnant wife alone. It told of Hailey's mental breakdown and how she was admitted to the psyche ward. It also told about the divorce and how she was granted it because of the IM conversation and everything else they had found that was proof Chyna and John had ran off together. It also told about how stupid Hailey and Randy were not to know something was going on. It also told about how John had opted not to sign another contract with the WWE.

He knew it would the perfect thing to possibly pushing Cena and Chyna to the edge and that was something he wanted. With Cena out of the way, he just had to deal with Orton. But Randy was so focused on finding Chyna and helping Hailey, that he wasn't much in the competition. Everything was working out like he wanted.

Please Review.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Dejavu

Chyna began to feel hopeless as the days passed by. Food was getting brought to them less and less. She felt weak. Her stomach hurt her and she found herself sleeping more. It was a blessing in disguise since it helped the days go by quicker. She didn't have to think about where she was and that Randy wasn't with her for in her dreams Randy was with her.

"This isn't good." John's statement kept her awake and she had to move with him as he made his way to the window. They were still handcuffed together.

It had begun to snow. The days had already begun to turn colder and the room had no power and no heat. The didn't even have a candle or matches to light a fire for warmth. The thin blanket they had was no near enough to keep them warm.

As the snow came down harder, John had a feeling that it wasn't going to be an ordinary dusting. He wished they were home in Springfield where the weather would be turning comfortable. They never had snow or cold weather there. Their winters usually consisted of seventy degree weather while the summers saw extreme heat. John had felt so cold for so long that he began to wish for the hot days he used to complain about.

"I think we are in for a blizzard. This part of the country is known to have a few every year." the snow was falling down so hard that he couldn't see further the trash in front of the window and it was being hidden by the snow quickly.

"John, we can't make it through this." Chyna said realizing that it was a good possibility she would never see Randy again.

John new she was right. They were given very little food. Had next to no water and no heat. They didn't even have warm clothes or blankets to help battle the freezing weather. They had both lost weight as well. It didn't look good. He sighed and looked at Chyna. He felt bad for her. She had already been through a tough life and had just started to know what it felt like to be loved and to return love.

He knew that if it was his time, that he had nothing to regret. He had a great career, wonderful friends and family and Hailey had loved him more than he had ever dreamed someone could love him. He wasn't ready to leave it behind, but he knew that no one could to do anything to stop it when their number was pulled.

"hey" he said rubbing her shoulders, hoping it would help warm her. "It will be alright."

"No it won't. I can see it in your eyes Cena." she snapped.

Later that night the cold had gotten to be too much to bear. They laid in the bed pulling the blanket tight around them.

"Take off your clothes."

Chyna looked at him, shocked.

"come on." he said slipping out of the boxers he wore. "It will help."

"I don't see how taking off what little clothes we have is going to make us warmer."

"Body heat." John told her and watched as she did as he wanted. He pulled her as close to him as he could and hugged her tightly. The warmth of their bodies made them feel a little more comfortable.

"John?" Chyna said feeling him grow hard as he laid next to her.

"Hey, I can't help it." He grinned. "I'm only human. And I am laying naked next to a gorgeous woman. He has a mind of his own."

"Well, shut him down." Chyna ordered.

"I wish it was that easy." he sighed. "it's been a while and I can't help it."

Chyna didn't say anything else. All she could do was wish that Randy was there with her. She knew she was going to die and she would have rather been with Randy during her last moments.

John didn't act on his feelings. He knew it was just the situation that caused it. He had spent a lot of time close to Chyna. He felt it was natural. But what bothered him the most was the fact that he could barely picture Hailey anymore.

In the middle of the night, they both woke up. The wind hitting the building made it hard to sleep. It felt like the room was going to fall on top of them.

"It sounds terrible. I terrified this whole place is going to collapse." Chyna worried.

"I hope it does." John told her. "Then we can get out of here."

"We don't even know where we are."

"I don't care. At least we will be free and we will have a chance."

"I wonder where Randy is. I know he has to be on the road."

"Hailey is probably at home. I wonder if she has got any bigger." he chuckled when he thought about her with a huge belly. "she's so little, its hard to imagine her having a large belly without toppling over."

"I know. I miss them both. Hailey had been so good to me. I wish we could have given her that baby shower."

"we should have been able to." John agreed. "None of this is fair."

"its so cold." she said, sounding as if she was giving up.

John pulled her closer and began to rub her skin again.

"We are going to get through this." he promised. "Even if we have to stay like this until spring." he laughed.

"I don't think that this is going to work forever. Don't know what more we could do."

"Well, I guess we will just have to have sex then."

"What?" she pulled away from him. He was making her nervous. John laughed.

"Who knows. The exercise might keep us warm."

"Are you forgetting your wife, John. I like Hailey. There is no way I will do that to her. So you'll just have to deal with that on your own."

"I'm just kidding Chyna." he assured her. But his eyes told a different story. He couldn't stop his lips from pressing against hers. He rolled on top of her, placing his handcuffed hand in hers. He pressed himself against her, letting her know that he wanted to be with her.

"John!" she yelled pushing him away. "Stop." Chyna couldn't bring herself to be intimate with him. His touch wasn't the same as Randy's and she hadn't forgotten her friendship with Hailey. "You're not thinking clearly." he pulled away and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't used to being rejected. "Now come on John. Neither of us has eaten much in a long time. Our minds are playing tricks on us. We can't give in to it."

"I know." he said feeling like he had made a huge mistake. Chyna was different than he had thought. The entire time he had been locked up with her he was sure that she would give in to him if he ever made a move on her. But she wasn't the type of girl he assumed her to be.

After a long silence John turned and looked at her.

"We are getting cold." he said apologetically and pulled her to him again so their body heat could keep them warm once again. The silence between them was awkward. "You know. I cheated on Hailey a few times."

"What? Why would you do that."

"I really don't know. I mean I am satisfied with Hailey. It's always wonderful."

"Please tell me it was before you were married?"

"No." John admitted. "Not even Randy knows. I have a problem. I can only go so long without…."

"that's just an excuse."

"I wish it were. I can go a couple of weeks but after that its hard not to give in when there are so many girls who want to be with me."

"you're a dog John. I really hope that if we get out of this, you realize just how wrong you are."

"I'm sure I will have to. You'll probably tell Hailey."

"No. That's up to you to tell. I'm out of the gossip business."

"Come on Chyna. We're friends." he begged. "I really need this. No one has to know…"

"I will know. I love Randy and I would never be able to…." John placed his lips to hers and again tried to climb on top of her.

"Just give in, Chyna. You have to be feeling the same way."

A sound coming from the door distracted John's attention. He heard metal clang as it was pulled away from the door. John slowly motioned for Chyna to move with him quietly. The door opened and he saw someone come in, carrying a box of their food.

John picked up one a lamp that sat on the floor and held it, waiting for his opportunity. When the man sat down the box, John attacked him. He and the man struggled for a few moments, but John was weak, having no nourishment to fuel him. The skinny man easily over powered him. Then their was a loud bang and the man ran from the room, shutting the door behind him.

Chyna heard the door being locked again, but she was too worried about John laying on the floor with his hand on his chest. There was blood oozing between his fingers.

"John!" she yelled looking at the wound. He had been shot. "Let us out!" she screamed at her kidnapper. "Please he needs a doctor!" But the man didn't come back. "John, don't you pass out on me." but he closed his eyes.

Chyna began to panic. Then, just as quickly as she had, her panic turned to anger. Her eyes shot fire and she felt enraged. She picked up chair and hurled it at the wall. It broke a hole in the sheet rock. She could see through the wall. There was another room. She picked up the chair and began to hit the wall again and again. It was hard with John's still body handcuffed to her hand. But she hit it as best she could until she had made a hole big enough to crawl through.

"John. Come on." she urged him. He came to, but in a daze. He was in pain and she could tell. "Come on." she got him to his feet and he began to get himself together. He knew he was shot, but it didn't' feel serious. "We need to put our clothes back on." she told him making him go with her to where their clothes were then she helped him get to the hole she had made.

Once he saw the hole in the wall, John began to feel strength come back to him. He had no idea where it came from. Possibly the hope that he had been given. The hope that he would see Hailey again.

They climbed through the wall and found that the other room had no door to keep them inside. They disappeared into the night and ventured out in the deep snow. They were a long way from the main road and they had no idea how long it would take them to get there. The snow kept coming and their feet were bare. John's wound bled heavily. But they knew they still had a better chance than they had a few moments before.

Please Review.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Hailey Egan

Hailey sat on the balcony that overlooked the ocean. Randy had called her and told her that he had no luck finding anything yet but he hadn't given up. She sighed as she sat on the balcony. She had shut herself off from the world. She took another look at the ocean and headed inside. She had decided to clean out the closet in her and John's room. She wasn't throwing anything but trash away. She began to look through the closet. She found John's bag that he usually took on the road. When he had left, she brought it home with her.

She began to look through it. She gently placed all the clothes out and piled them up to be washed. She put everything in its place that he kept it at home. She missed him so much even though she had gone ahead with the divorce.

She couldn't help but wonder what she did wrong. Why did John leave her for Chyna? What did Chyna do or have that made him want her? And she was supposed to love Randy. She had became friends with Chyna but now she wondered what exactly she had that caused both Randy and John to want to be with and what was wrong with Hailey that it seems no one wanted her.

After she cleaned up the bedroom, she headed to the nursery. She had shopped online and ordered some things for the baby. She looked at her watch and realized that she had a doctor's appointment for an ultrasound to see what the baby was. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the doctor's. She was soon called back.

"Okay, Hailey, let's see if the baby will cooperate." The doctor said as he put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe around. "Okay, good strong heartbeat, everything in its place and it looks like a little boy."

"I'm having a boy?" She smiled.

"You are." The doctor printed out the ultrasound for her. "Hailey, I know you've been through a rough time lately but you need to keep the stress under control. Your blood pressure was too high. It's 160/102. That's just way to high. I want you to be on bed rest. No doing anything strenuous for the rest of your pregnancy. I will make regular home visits to check you."

"Alright." She said knowing how dangerous high blood pressure in pregnancy can be.

"Good." He made the notes in her chart and headed out.

She headed to the front and paid the bill and then made her next appointment. She then headed home. She wondered how she was going to be on bed rest when she was alone. She had no one. She arrived home and headed into the kitchen. She figured she could be at home and move around the house and still be on bed rest. She made her something to eat and then headed upstairs to rest. She put in a movie and laid down.

Randy arrived back in Springwood after looking for Chyna and John. He started in the city they were in when they were last seen. He checked every hotel and motel in business and no one had seen them. He checked every hospital and nothing. He then made his way to every city near there and no one had seen anything. After a few days checking, he headed home to Springwood. The last time he talked to Hailey, she sounded terrible.

He drove to her house and stopped at the gate.

"I need to see Hailey." He told the guard. Hailey had kept things exactly like John had them.

"I'm sorry but Mrs. Cena isn't seeing anyone. She left strict instructions to let no one in.

I'm sorry." Harrison the guard said to him.

"I will call her." Randy picked up his cell phone and dialed Hailey's number.

"Hey Randy." She said when she answered.

"Hal, I can't get in the house. Harrison said you aren't seeing anyone. Hal, come on."

"Randy, Harrison is right. I'm not seeing anyone. I want some time alone."

"Hal please let me in. I want to talk to you."

"Alright put Harrison on." Hailey told him to let Randy in this time but no one else.

Harrison handed Randy back his phone and let him. Randy drove and parked near the door. He got out and went in. He heard Hailey said she was upstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked walking in.

"My doctor put me on bed rest." She replied.

"Are you okay?" He was worried something was wrong.

"My blood pressure is very high and the doctor is worried. But he said bed rest should help."

"Hailey, why didn't you call me?"

"Because you were busy and I didn't want to bother you."

"Hal, you are no bother."

"Yes I am."

"No you aren't."

"Then why does everyone leave me."

"Hailey, this isn't you. What's going on? You are the most upbeat person I know. You are never this down on yourself."

"Maybe everything is finally catching up to me. I mean look at things. My parents don't' talk to me, you and I lost our baby and got divorced, I was stalked and shot. I lost mine and John's baby. My husband leaves me for someone else while I'm pregnant with his baby. I get put in a mental ward. I divorce my husband who I still love more than anything. Divorcing him was the last thing in the world I wanted to do. You tell me what there is too be upbeat about."

"Hailey." Randy didn't what to say to her. She was hurting so much.

"What is it about Chyna that made you and John want her? Is it that trouble past? The fact that you feel you need to save her. Is that what I need to do? Do something so you have to save me?"

"Hailey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I fell for Chyna because I felt a connection with her. I don't know why John would leave you for her." He sighed.

She had been through so much. He thought when she married John, her life would be great. She deserved to be with someone great and he thought John was great. They were a great match but he never thought John would leave her for someone else and certainly not his girlfriend.

"It's just how it is. Randy, you came and talked to me. I'm fine. Now I want to sleep."

"Alright. If you need anything, I will be down the hall."

Randy headed to the guest room and laid down. He had no idea Hailey was this bad. She hadn't taken their break up this bad. John leaving and apparently with Chyna had finally broken Hailey. The once sweet, loving, caring person he had known for most of his life was broken and he had no idea how to put her together again. He was so worried about her.

Ron arrived at the motel and Trevor explained what happened.

"How could you be so stupid? They're out now." Ron yelled. "All my hard work might be for nothing."

"You got what you wanted. Cena out of the way and Orton busy with something else."

"But they escaped."

"They don't know us. We never showed our faces. They will say some strange person held them."

"I'm not finished with this yet. I have much more." Ron said walking out. He looked around the area hoping to find them.

He knew with John hurt, they would probably head to a hospital or clinic. He would check them all and find them. This wasn't over yet.

Please Review.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Dejavu1978

It was hard for Chyna and John to move through the deep snow. Their feet felt as if they were no longer a part of their body. They ached and burned. The blood coming from John's wound seemed to have stopped bleeding, but then again the blood possibly froze as soon as the brutal wind hit it.

"I have to rest." John said sitting down in the snow. He was cold and he couldn't stop shivering. His hands felt like someone had scraped all the skin off.

"No, John we have to keep going, we have to find somewhere warm. Or somewhere we can call for help." Chyna urged.

John felt so weak. His head was dizzy and he couldn't make himself move any further.

"John, don't give up on me now." Chyna shook him, but he laid down in the snow anyway. Chyna put her hand to her head. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go on unless he did and he was too big for her to carry with her. She knew they had to keep going. The brutal cold would kill them if they didn't keep moving. There would be no hope for either of them to survive. Finally, she knew she had to free herself from the cuffs that bound her to John. She had to get him help and getting out of the woods and onto a main road or neighborhood was his only hope. She sat down in the snow and began to try and pull her hand out of the cuffs. She screamed when it began to cut into her wrist. But she kept pulling anyway even when the pain was so bad that she began to cry. Blood began to stream down her hand, but she didn't stop. She continued to pull, the blood making it slippery and she was finally able to free herself. She cried and held her hand cautiously. She was bleeding badly and knew she had hurt herself badly.

"I'll be right back." she promised John and forced herself to keep going, paying close attention to the path she was taking so she could get back to John.

A while later she came across a log cabin sitting by itself. She made herself move faster. She banged on the door loudly. But no one answered.

"Please." she cried out even though no one could hear her. She tried the knob and saw it was open. She walked inside and saw that the place didn't look like it had been used in a long time. She saw a phone on the wall and picked it up. But there was no dial tone. She couldn't even call 911.

She found some clothes in the closet. They were all men's clothes and she could tell that the owner of the cabin had to be a hunter. But there was so warm things. Including a few heavy jackets.

The clothes nearly swallowed her, but they were warm. The jacket made her feel warmer than she had been in a long time. She saw a few pairs of boots in the bottom of the closet and chose the smaller pair and was surprised that they fit comfortably. She guessed that they belonged to a child. After she had dressed, she grabbed some of the others for John along with the larger pair of boots and hurried out of the cabin to find him.

John was asleep and half covered with the snow when she returned. It had started to snow heavily again and she had a hard time making her way through the wind. But she kept going until she found him. She feared he had died and dropped to her knees and began to shake him.

"John wake up." he didn't move at first. She had to shake him violently to bring him out of the deep sleep he had gone into. "Here." she helped him sit up. It took all the strength she had to get him upright. "Put these on." His limbs fell like a puppets that no one worked the strings on. She finally got a shirt and the jacket on him. "John you have to stand up." she urged. But he didn't seem to hear her. "John, Damn it!" she cursed him. "Don't you give up on me now. Think about Hailey and your baby. Get up!" John seemed to find some strength and pushed himself to do as Chyna asked.

"Come on John." She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him struggle through the wind.

John didn't know how Chyna still found strength to keep going. She seemed impossible to stop when she wanted something. He couldn't help but think that Chyna wasn't human.

But Chyna was tore apart inside. The only thing that kept her moving was her desire to mess up her kidnappers plans. She thrived on proving people that she wouldn't go away as easily as they wanted. Now she had one more thought that kept her going. Randy. She missed him and she wanted to be in his arms again. He was the only one who had ever protected her and she knew if she could get to him everything would be alright. She just had to get to him.

"What is this place?" John asked her when she had gotten him inside the cabin and on the bed.

"An old hunting lodge I guess." she said looking in the cupboards, hoping there was some kind of food.

"The owner of this place will be angry when he comes back."

"He'll just have to get over it." Chyna told him. "We have to use his stuff to survive. If he doesn't get it, then he can just screw himself." Chyna was in no mood to worry about what consequences would come if the owner was to come and find them. "Yes." she said when she found a cabinet filled with can goods. It was mostly soup, but it was better than nothing at all. "I'm going to start a fire."

"do you even know how to start a fire?"

"No." she admitted. "Do I look like I grew up in the hills?"

"Right now…." John laughed. Getting warmer had helped to clear his mind. He was beginning to realize where he was and what was going on again. He also remembered some of the things he had done. "Move over." he said getting up and going to the fireplace. He began to stack the wood and then he picked up the lighter that sat on the mantle and tried to strike it. It was out of fluid.

"Great." Chyna said seeing that even though they had the wood to make a fire, it would do no good without so much as a spark to start it.

John tore the lighter apart and took out the tiny piece of flint that was inside of it. Chyna watched curiously as he took two smaller sticks and some torn papers and placed them on one of the large logs. He put the flint on top and began to rub the sticks together in his hands.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Chyna asked as she watched him. He just looked at her with an annoyed look and spun the sticks faster over and over again. Eventually he saw smoke and not long after he managed to get a flame to rise out of the papers. He took the sticks and let them catch on fire so he could move the flame to the logs he had put in the fireplace. Soon he had a decent fire burning and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth. "Not bad. You may not be worthless after all Cena."

"Bite me." John joked. "I used to be a boy scout okay."

"I can see that about you." She said as she looked for a pot or pan. She found a small boiling pot and a can opener. She opened a can of tomato soup and poured it into the pot. Then she went outside and filled the can with snow since they had no water to mix with the condensed food, she figured the snow would melt and provide enough to be close to cooked right. She didn't think that having the soup a little thick would be a bad thing considering how little they had eaten in the past few months.

She took a pot holder and held it over the fire John had started and stirred it with a wooden spoon until it began to slightly boil. She then poured the soup into a couple of coffee cups she had found. She handed one to John and they sipped it slowly, letting it warm their insides. They ended up making another can before they felt satisfied.

They laid down in front of the fire. The snow outside had gotten even heavier than before and the door to the outside had been snowed in. Chyna wanted to go on that night and find a phone. She desperately wanted to hear Randy's voice, but it was impossible with the blizzard going on outside. But she thought they were in a safe place for the time being and they were warm and had enough soup for a while. She decided to try and get some sleep, hoping the storm would pass by morning.

"Chyna?" John whispered as they laid in the double bed in the cabin. The entire room had gotten hot, but they didn't' want to let the fire die.

Chyna opened her eyes. She was worried that he would again make a pass at her.

"I want to apologize about ….about before."

"Just don't do it again." Chyna snapped, letting him know she wasn't remotely interested in being with him. It had actually disgusted her.

"I'm sorry. Alright. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"no shit." Chyna didn't hide how angry she was at him for what he had tried while they were being held captive.

"I wasn't. I don't know why I did it."

"Once a dog, always a dog. I guess."

"I lied about that Chyna."

"About what?"

"Cheating on Hailey. I haven't' touched another woman since I proposed to her."

"sure."

"It's the truth."

"You just don't want me to tell Hailey."

"Hell, no I don't want you to tell my wife. But it was a lie."

"then why did you say it?"

"Because I wanted you to sleep with me."

Chyna turned towards him and sat up.

"what on earth makes you think that telling me that you cheated on your wife would turn me on?"

"Come on, Chyna. I was cold and hungry. My head felt like it was detached from my body. All I was thinking about is ways to feel better. And sex has always made me feel good and hot."

"You're a pig."

"Chyna." he touched her hand. "I promise, I was just out of my mind for a moment. That's all. I love my wife."

"I know you do John. That's why its hard to understand why you tried to sleep with me."

"I guess it's a good thing you kept your head through this whole thing."

"I'm programmed to."

"I guess so." he said knowing how much she had had to endure to survive. He knew she had been threatened many times because of the articles she had written and published. "I really think we should keep that little part between us."

"I think we should be honest with Hailey and Randy." Chyna insisted. "I'm sure they will understand that you were out of your mind."

"All I saw was Hailey." he admitted. "I just wanted to be with her again. I was sure I was going to die and I just couldn't bare knowing I would never be able to hold her like that again."

"You knew I wasn't Hailey."

"I did. I know. But in my mind I thought that if I did that with you, I could pretend you were Hailey. It was the closest I could get."

"Let's just forget the entire thing happened."

"Forgotten." John agreed. "I'm sorry."

"nope." she said holding up her hand. "I haven't forgiven you and I don't want it brought up again."

John laughed. He knew Chyna would let it go eventually, but he knew she was going to make it clear to him that she would never sleep with him, no matter what the circumstances.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Hailey

Randy stayed with Hailey for a few days before he was schedule to head back to work. He was becoming the face of the company since it was said John didn't want to be in the company anymore. He didn't understand why John would just not sign the new contract. John loved the WWE and wrestling.

Randy got up and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw it was empty which meant Hailey wasn't up yet. He looked at the pictures she had in the kitchen. They were of her and John. Even though she had signed the divorce papers, she kept everything the way it was. He knew she still loved John with all her heart and this was breaking her.

He went to the fridge and decided to make Hailey some breakfast. He wanted to make sure she was okay. He started to stir up the egg mixture for her favorite breakfast. He knew she loved French toast with caramel sauce and bananas more than anything. He took out the griddle and started making them. Once he had everything done, he put it on a tray and took it upstairs to Hailey.

He knocked on her door and didn't hear anything. He turned the knob and found the door unlocked. He walked in and found the bed empty. He worried something had happened until he saw the French doors that led to the balcony that was off from the master bedroom open. He walked to them and saw Hailey sitting at the table.

"I made you breakfast." He said sitting it down and then sitting down himself.

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Just thinking."

He saw some papers on the table and picked them up. He saw that they were the divorce papers. He looked them over and noticed something at the bottom. "Hailey, you were granted the divorce but you didn't sign the papers. You're still married."

"I know that." She replied. "I couldn't bring myself to sign them."

"So why file or go to court?"

"I don't know. I hoped John would come to the court and say it was a mistake. I talked to my lawyer, the judge hasn't filed the final decree yet and since neither John nor I have signed them, we are still married."

"Do you want to be married?"

"Yes and no?" She laughed. "Yes, because I still love him and all I want is he and I together again. But no, because he left me pregnant and alone to run off with Chyna and he didn't even do it in person. He did it by instant message and he says he isn't ready to be a dad."

"Hal, you just need to decide what you want. You can't put this on hold because you think he might come back. I have realized that they both left. They are somewhere that no one can find them."

"Have you given up on Chyna even though you said you wouldn't until you heard it from her personally?" She said as she got up and walked to the railing.

"I don't think I have completely given up on her but I have realized that they aren't coming back. We just have to face it." He got up and walked to where she was. He wrapped his arms around her. "Hal, we just have to face it. They are gone."

She looked up at him. He smiled before he looked into her blue eyes and leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He moved them to the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Their clothes were gone and they were soon making love. They both knew it shouldn't be happening but in that moment it was what they needed from each other. Afterwards they just held each other.

"Hal, are you okay?" He asked as they laid there.

"Yes, I am." She replied with her head on his chest as he ran his hand down her back. It reminded her of when they were together when they younger. He always had a place in her heart. He was her first love and her first everything.

"Do you regret this?"

"No. It's like you said they left without a word and then the only thing I got was that IM. They made their choice."

He sighed and moved to look at her. "Hal, I don't expect anything from this. Just know that I don't regret it."

"I don't either."

He kissed her again and they just laid there together in the silence. Randy knew deep inside this was what Hailey needed. Everything had taken its toll on her. She was broken from this and this was the only way he knew to remotely make her feel better.

Ron and his associate looked all over for John and Chyna and never found them. They checked hospitals and clinics and found nothing.

"I can't believe this. Everything I did was for nothing."

"You don't know what. The weather was horrible. They could have died in the snow."

"I hope so." He couldn't believe that his plan was failing. But there was still time, John and Chyna had yet to make contact with anyone. So there was a chance they were dead.

John moved slightly waking up. He looked at Chyna who was still sleeping. He remembered where they were and what had happened. They still had no idea who had taken them. Chyna had found some things to stop the bleeding of his wound but they both needed a doctor. They only problem was they had no idea where they were or how far it was to the nearest town. How could they get back to the ones they loved?

Please Review.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Dejavu

John fell asleep again. He felt like he couldn't get enough sleep. He didn't hear Chyna wake up that morning. She eased her way out of bed so not to wake him up.

She found the fire in the fireplace was only smoldering so she placed a few logs on it and moved around the ash, hoping it was still hot enough to sprout flames again. It did and she placed the poker against the wall. She went to the window and looked out. The snow was falling sporadically, but it was still deep. She opened the window and looked out. The snow covered half the door and she doubted they would be able to open it. She wasn't even sure they would be able to venture out at all that day. If they were to jump out the window, surely they would sink into the snow and she had a feeling it would cover half their bodies and they wouldn't be able to walk to far in it.

The only thing that comforted her was knowing that the man who had kidnapped them would not be able to get to them. The snow would make it just as hard on them to find them as it did for her and John to get back to the ones they loved. She thought about Randy and began to cry. She missed him.

It wasn't the first time she had cried when John was sleeping. She didn't like to show her weakness in front of people. It was a force of habit as much as it was a survival tactic for her. Only she knew just how weak and vulnerable she was inside when outside she pretended to be so strong. Outside she would act cold and cruel, just so no one could see just how much pain she was in. Randy was the only one who seemed to know she needed someone to cling to.

Life was going good for her for the first time in her life and she was just beginning to let her true self be seen. She had just begun to let the shell melt away. But it seemed it was all in vain. She couldn't let go of the defense she had invented. It was the only way she would survive and the past months events made it even more important.

It was these moments that her mind would allow her worries to be thought. She thought about Randy and Hailey's past. She wondered if her and John's absence would bring those feelings to the surface. She knew they would be leaning on each other to get through their fears. She worried that Randy would no longer want her when she returned to him. She wondered if Hailey would leave John. She just couldn't bring her self to believe that absence made the heart grow stronger. She believed it made people forget.

Randy sat in the locker room getting ready for his next show. His mind and heart wasn't in the job he had once loved. He sat with one boot on and one waiting to be placed on his foot. He thought about what had happened between him and Hailey. He was sleeping next to her every night when he wasn't on the road now and Hailey seemed happier believing that one of the men she had loved was back in her life.

Randy couldn't tell her that he no longer loved her the way he once had. He couldn't tell her that he didn't desire to have her as his wife again. She was so fragile. She needed him and he cared so much for her that he just wanted to ease her pain.

He sighed and took out his wallet and opened it. He stared at a picture inside of it. It was a clipping from a magazine that he had cut out of one of Chyna's articles before he had been able to have a relationship with her.

He no longer carried a picture of him and Hailey around. He had taken it out the day he had put Chyna's picture in his wallet. Instead he had a photo of John and Hailey that he had been given. It was one of them on their wedding day. They looked so happy and he knew they had been.

Randy never thought he could be as in love with someone as he was with Chyna. She was so different and challenged him. Nothing with her was ever easy and he liked that about being with her.

He thought about John and Chyna being together. He wondered if that was what John had liked about Chyna. That she was a challenge. He didn't blame Chyna for being whisked away by John. John had always been the sweet talker. He always had a more romantic plan that Randy. Randy was straight forward even when he was only interested in a one night stand while John would make a woman feel like she was the only one, even if it wasn't true. He was smooth and his smile always won out every girl he went after.

He sighed and finished getting ready. He wished his friend had really been his friend, then he would still have Chyna and Hailey would have him and he wouldn't have to pretend he was more than Hailey's friend.

But it was starting to look like John only wanted to be his rival. Taking anything and everything he had. First it was the title, then it was Hailey. But it wasn't enough. He had to take Chyna too.

Ron stood waiting for his cue to go on stage. He had a match with Randy that night. He had no clue what became of John and Chyna even though he had took some personal time from work to search. The snow had stopped him from searching too long.

Ron had left Trevor to keep his eye on them while he had gone on the road, but Ron returned at least once a week to check in. His plan was to wait until they finally died. He had Trevor place small amounts of arsenic in the water they gave them. He had read that the effects of small amounts worked slowly, yet were nearly undetectable unless it was being looked for. He thought he was given them enough, but he assumed it hadn't been enough to do the job. It angered him that they still had strength enough to get away and was sure that Trevor had not placed it in their food and drink as often as he had told him to. He was suppose to give it to them every day.

The only thing that gave him peace was the fact that John and Hailey had still not been heard from. Even if they were, they didn't know he was responsible.

He was sure they were lying somewhere near the old motel, buried in the snow. Probably dead from the chilling cold weather. He knew would find them as soon as he returned, if the animals hadn't torn apart their bodies.

If he could find them, he planned on doing what he had planned in the first place. He was going to send their bodies over a cliff in a rental car that he would put in John's name. He knew he could use his credit card over the phone and it would be delivered to him. No one would see it wasn't John who ordered it.

The place he had in mind was far enough out that no one would see the flames. Then he was sure it would burn out on the rocks below and would be covered by the storm that was predicted for later that week. He would have nothing to worry about.

Ron heard his new entrance that consisted of no music. He walked out and went to the ring, ready to face Randy. Randy was still a favorite even though his matches were not as entertaining as they had once been. Vince was very unhappy with the superstar's latest performances and the time he had taken off. He knew it was only a matter of time before Randy was fired. He doubted his contract would be renewed if they allowed him to remain. But it wasn't fast enough for Ron. He wanted more attention. He needed it and Randy still stole it from him.

He glared as Randy walked down the ramp. His eyes were sad and he didn't put on the cold sneer he usually wore. He was just going through the motions.

Half way through the match, Ron used all his strength to shove Randy into a corner poll. Randy didn't have time to put his hands up to brace himself and his collar bone hit the metal and Randy was sure he heard it snap. He felt so much pain all at once and he yelled out.

But Ron didn't realize that something had gone wrong, or so Randy thought and he picked Randy up and tossed him out of the ring. Randy landed on the floor, missing the padded area. He was in more pain than he had ever felt in his life. Immediately, everyone knew that he was really hurt and the medics ran to him and he was carried out on a stretcher.

Ron pretended to be concerned and he managed to make everyone think he felt guilty for Randy's injuries. But once he was alone he smiled. Randy would be out for a long time. If not permanently.

Please Review.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50:

Hailey headed to the hospital when she got the call. She had decided to visit Randy on the road. She quickly made her way into the ER and was shown to Randy's room. The doctor said he broke his collar bone.

"So, what happened?" She asked walking in.

"I wasn't on my game." He said with a sigh. "I guess a lot on my mind."

"I know why." She sat down in the chair by his bed. "It's everything and I know I haven't made it easier."

"Hal, it's not you."

"But it is. I know you don't love me anymore well not in love with me. You love me but not like you once did. You don't want to be with me and I know that. I've put too on you."

"NO, you didn't. Hal, I wanted to help you and be there for you. I know you're not strong enough to handle this right now. I wanted to make you happy."

"I know and I love you for that. But I see now how much it is hurting you and I can't do that anymore."

"Hal, I do love you."

"I know that and you have helped me so much during the last few months. But you need to focus on you and your career. I realize how selfish I have been. I knew you didn't feel the same about me anymore but I didn't want to see it. I needed you and you were there. But I didn't realize what this would do to you." She sighed. "I can't let you put your life on hold for me anymore. I know you're hurt and you have to do physical therapy and get better. So you should focus on that and not me."

"What are you trying to say Hal?"

"I'm not going to lean on you anymore. So maybe you should stay somewhere else."

"I don't mind you leaning me. You know that." He sat up a little. "Hailey, I love you I do just not romantic love."

"I know that. I've leaned on you too much and it's not right or fair to you." She got up and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you and thank you for everything."

She walked out before he could say anything else. He sighed. He didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't know what she would do or what this would do to her. That was why he pretended how he felt to help.

"Randy, we need to talk." Vince said walking in.

"I know." Randy replied.

"You are going to be out with this injury."

"Yes."

"Your contract is coming up for renewal. Are you going to be back to normal and sign again or are you going to do like John?"

"I want to resign."

"Good. Then do rehab on your injury and get your mind frame back." Vince left without saying anything else.

Randy knew Vince was right. He needed to heal from this and get his mind back on the game. The doctor told him that he could do outpatient therapy. He arranged for some therapy in Springwood. He also arranged to stay somewhere else instead of Hailey's. He wanted to stay in Springwood and be close in case Hailey needed something.

Hailey headed to the airport and boarded her flight to Springwood. She was going to go there and stay on bed rest. She had hired a maid and nurse to help her. She arrived in Springwood and never noticed someone following her. She walked out of the airport to get a cab.

"Hailey Cena." Someone said from behind. She didn't have time to react when the shot came.

It hit Hailey in the chest and she fell to the ground. She laid there hoping the person would go away and not take another shot.

"This is all on your husband and your friend, Randy. I got your husband out of the way and now Randy will be too." The person said in a disguised voice before leaving once they heard someone coming.

The airport security guards had heard the shot and came running. They rushed Hailey to the hospital. The doctor's worked to save her. They knew they would have to deliver the baby immediately. He was almost thirty weeks which meant he had a good chance.

The baby was delivered and rushed to the NICU. The neonatologist on staff said that the baby was healthy and had a great chance. He was in excellent condition to be early.

The doctors did surgery on Hailey and managed to save her but she slipped into a coma.

She was moved to the ICU. Everyone knew the details about her husband leaving her.

They called her emergency contact which was Randy. He told them he was on the way.

Ron arrived at his hotel and washed all the blood off. He had dumped the gun and voice changer on the way back. He had been the one who was stalking Hailey all those months.

He had hoped it would cause John to leave the WWE and be with Hailey. But after he shot her the first time, John took some time off but came back. It took a while to find out that John had moved his wife to Springwood. He decided to stop the stalking and focus on John. But things didn't work the way he wanted. Now he hoped that Randy would stay away forever to take care of Hailey and the baby since it was a good bet that John and Chyna had froze in the snow.

Please Review.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: Dejavu

John began to run a fever in the couple of days they were stuck in the cabin. The skin around his wound was red and swollen and he had puss oozing out of the opening. Chyna knew it was infected and he was in no condition to move. He was in and out of consciousness and there was no way to deny he was a sick man.

Chyna's wrist and hand had some deep cuts as well, but she kept it cleaned and bandaged. It hurt more than she would admit, but she worked through it. Hiding it as much as possible. She had kept John's just as clean and she didn't understand why he had become so sick. She figured that the bullet lodged in his skin was to blame and she knew he had to get to a hospital and have it removed. She just hoped it wasn't lodged in anything major that would cause him to bleed to death if he were to move and tear the bullet from its position.

Chyna ventured out even though the snow was still deep. She ended up wading through it for a long time until she finally came to a road that had been plowed. No one passed her on the road and she feared she was too far from a town to do her or John any good.

She was also fearful to let herself be seen by any car that may pass. She fought with her mind over what she would do if and when she saw a car. Would she hide in case it was her kidnapper, or would she flag it down for a chance to get help quicker.

She walked on and on. She felt tired quickly and had to force herself to go on. As the sun was going down, she didn't think the road would ever end. That's when a gas station came into view. She quickened her pace. The boots she wore put blisters on her heels and it sent sharp pains up her legs as she walked. Her feet felt sticky and she had a feeling that when she took them off she would find blood.

When she finally made it to the gas station she was out of breath. She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath before moving towards the door. It was locked and a large closed sign hung on the door.

"No." she cried shaking the door. She hit it harder hoping it would trigger some kind of alarm that would bring police to the store. But the store had no alarm system.

She dropped to the ground and began to cry. She had gone so far and had gotten no where. She looked around and saw what looked like a phone booth on the side of the building. She headed towards it. The phone hung off its hook. Her heart felt like it dropped to her stomach and she didn't know why she continued to build her hopes up when the universe seemed to be working to keep her away from where she wanted to be.

She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. She pressed down on the metal hanger a few times and heard a loud ringing in her ear.

"thank you." she whispered and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency."

"Yes, My friend and I have been kidnapped."

"do you know where you are?"

"If I knew where I was I wouldn't be calling you." Chyna screamed.

"You're calling from a payphone maam. Is there an address stamped on it."

"No." she said wiping away the snow. The label was faded and she couldn't read it. "I can't read it. Please, can't you trace the number. My friend has been shot and he's getting really sick."

"We are a small town, maam. We have very little resources."

"You know I'm calling from a payphone. Can't you search the number for the address."

"Maam, what is around you."

"I'm at a gas station. It's closed and its on this really long road. Please, I have been walking for so long. My friend is waiting for me at this cabin and he has a fever. He needs help now."

"Luke Reinhold's cabin?"

"I don't know."

"Maam, I need you to calm down. Is there a sign on the gas station."

Chyna looked around. There was nothing that said the name of the store.

"There's only a couple of stop signs on the outside of this place."

"Oh, that's Hank's store. I know where you're at Hun, I am sending an ambulance."

"Thank you."

"Just sit tight. It will take them some time."

"Okay, thank you."

She hung up and sat down in front of the store in an old rocking chair. She knew that help was on the way. She couldn't wait to hear Randy's voice.

She looked at the phone. She knew Randy's number by heart and decided to try and call him collect.

The operator tried the number she gave her and it rang and rang. But Randy didn't pick up. She heard Randy's voice when his voicemail picked up.

"I'm sorry maam, there's no answer." The operator cut off the voicemail.

"try again please." Chyna begged, but the voice mail picked up again.

"I'm sorry."

"Please let it play." Chyna begged and listened hard to hear Randy's voice. It sounded so good and brought tears to her eyes at the same time. She didn't know why he didn't answer and she couldn't leave a message because she had no money to make the phone call without the operators assistance. She hung up and sat back down in the chair. But only for a few moments before she tried to call Randy again. Randy always had his phone on him. He had to answer. Maybe he was in the shower or doing a promo or something.

She kept ringing his phone, having the operator dial it over and over. She finally gave up.

"try this number." she said and gave the operator Hailey's cell phone number. She listened as it rang. No answer. She didn't understand why neither of them would answer the phone.

She turned around and found herself face to face with a scrawny looking man who towered over her. He had bad teeth and he smelled of beer. Chyna knew he wasn't there to help her and she would soon realize that her first thoughts were right when he grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth. Chyna bit down on his dirty hand, causing him to release her. She took off running, but the man's long legs made him much faster than she was. He tackled her to the ground and straddled her. But Chyna was never the type to give up as easily as he thought she would. She scratched and swung at him until finally he began to slam his fist against her temple until he finally knocked her out.

Randy hung up his cell phone and began to pull the I.V. out of his arm. The nurses came running into his room.

"Mr. Orton, you can't go anywhere."

"I have to." he insisted. "My friend is in the E.R." He had been called and told that Hailey had been shot and he had to get to her. He hated himself for allowing himself to be hurt. He should have been there to protect her. He wished he had put up a bigger fight when she had come to see him. He shouldn't have let her go. He wished he would have held in his true feelings. If Hailey believed he wanted her, she would have stayed by his side and she would be fine.

He didn't tell Hailey just how hurt he was. She knew that he had broken his collar bone, but she didn't know that the physical therapy was actually for the dislocated disc in his back. He had hit the floor hard and the doctors wanted to do surgery the next day to fix the disc. He didn't want her to worry about him, so he chose not to tell her that he was going for surgery. He wished he had told her because she would have stayed to be there for him. Even if it was just as his friend.

The nurse could see that Randy wasn't going to give up on getting downstairs to the E.R. So she got a doctor and they helped him into a wheel chair and escorted him downstairs. When he got there he was told that Hailey had been found shot in the parking lot of the airport. They had been forced to take the baby early and that she was still in surgery. It was worse than Randy had thought. When he had gotten the phone call, he had thought that she had gone into premature labor. But he never dreamed it could be as bad as they thought.

It was all they would tell him for hours. And finally the doctor insisted on taking him back to his room. Sitting upright in the chair wasn't good for his back and they feared he would do more damage.

Late that night he called to check on Hailey and learned that she had slipped into a coma. He didn't think that his world could get any worse.

John woke up to the sound of someone coming in the door. He heard a beeping noise, but he couldn't make himself move to see what was going on outside the cabin.

He didn't have to wait long to find out. Two men in blue uniforms hovered over him and another came in pulling stretcher behind him. They looked at the wound on his chest and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. That was all he remembered. The next time he woke up he was being hoisted from the stretcher and unto another gurney. He heard many people talking around him, but he couldn't make sense out of it.

"We are going to give you something to make you sleep." A nurse told him as she stuck a needle into the I.V. that was already inserted in his arm. "You're going in for surgery. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Then all was black again.

Please Review.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Hailey

The next morning Randy went in for surgery. The doctor had come to see him about Hailey and told him she was still in the coma and they weren't sure if or when she would wake up. He also told him that the baby was doing very well. They saw no reason why he wouldn't be fine. Once Randy knew how Hailey was, he went in for his surgery.

After his surgery, he was taken to recovery and then back to his room. The doctors expected him to make a full recovery but with the type of injury he had, there were no guarantees.

"Well, Mr. Orton, everything went good. We repaired the disc in your back and we expect a full recovery." The doctor said when he came to see him that afternoon.

"Good. How is Hailey?" Randy asked him.

"I don't know. I'm not her doctor."

"Can you find out please? And find out about the baby. I need to know."

"I will find out."

"Thank you."

The doctor nodded and headed out to find out about Hailey and the baby. Randy hoped that they both were okay. He couldn't help but wonder where John and Chyna were. John should be there for Hailey and the baby.

John woke up not knowing where he was. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital. He looked around for Chyna but didn't see her. He wondered if the hospital had called Hailey to tell her where he was and that he was okay. He tried to speak but realized that he had something keeping him from talking. He started to fight what it was.

"Relax, sir." The nurse said coming over. "You have a tube in your mouth helping you breathe. Do you want it out?"

John shook his head yes to her question.

"Alright, let me get the doctor." She walked away to get the doctor.

John laid there looking around as best he could. He tried to remember how he got there. He remembered being in the cabin and being alone. But he didn't know how he got to the hospital and he didn't know where Chyna was.

"Well, you're awake." The doctor said coming over to John. "Are you ready to get rid of that tube?"

John shook his head yeah. "Okay, when I go to pull out the tube, blow hard okay."

John shook his head again. "Okay, one, two, three." The doctor said pulling out the tube. "Okay, can you tell me your name?"

"John." He replied softly.

"John?" The doctor laughed because he was John Doe in the system. "What is your last name?"

"Cena."

"Okay, John Cena." The doctor then realized that was the same last name as the lady next door. He wondered if they were related. "Okay, John, do you know what happened?"

"I was kidnapped and shot. Where is Chyna?"

"Is that your wife?"

"No, she is a friend. My wife's name is Hailey. Can you call her?"

The doctor was silent when he realized the name. "Let me see what I can do about that."

The doctor headed out and went next door. He checked the name on the chart and saw it was Hailey Cena. He knew she was a famous actress.

"Doctor?" The nurse said coming in the room. "Is she okay?"

"She is still in the coma." He replied. "I think she is the wife of the man next door."

"What makes you think that?"

"The same name as his wife. What do you know about Hailey Cena?"

"She is a wonderful actress. Her life hasn't been easy lately. Her husband apparently ran off with her best friend."

"What's her husband's name?"

"John." She replied just as it clicked for her. "Oh, she is his wife."

"Yeah. Let's run some test on him and make sure he is okay to handle all of this."

"Yes doctor." She said going to the desk to get the tests started.

Randy was in and out of sleep as he waited for the doctor to come back to tell him about Hailey.

"Mr. Orton, I have that information for you." The doctor said walking in.

"Is Hailey and the baby okay?"

"Hailey is still in a coma. They managed to replace the blood she lost and remove the bullet. They are just waiting for her to wake up."

"And the baby?"

"He is doing well. He is very strong and healthy to be early. They expect him to be fine.

He doesn't have a name yet. They are just calling him baby boy Cena. I don't suppose you know what your friend wanted to name her son."

Randy thought to all the conversation he and Hailey had. He knew she mentioned what she and John wanted to name the baby if it was a boy.

"I don't."

"Well that's okay. I'm sure she will be up soon."

"Thank you for finding out."

"Not a problem. Now please rest." The doctor walked out of the room.

John watched the scene around him in the ICU. He wanted to call Hailey and let her know he was okay. He looked over to the table in the room and saw a magazine that looked familiar. It was Extreme Heat.

"Well, Mr. Cena, how are you feeling?" The doctor said walking in.

"I'm in pain." John replied.

"That is understandable."

"Do you know about Chyna?"

"Who is she?"

"She is a friend. She was kidnapped with me. Is she here?"

"No, I haven't heard of anyone being in that cabin with you."

"What about my wife?"

"About that Mr. Cena."

"What? Is Hailey okay?"

"No, she was shot in the chest here in the city at the airport."

"Oh my god, is she okay?" He couldn't believe she had been shot again.

"She is in a coma next door."

"What about our son?"

"He was delivered and is in the NICU. They expect him to be fine."

"I want to see my wife and son."

"Let me see what I can do."

John sighed once the doctor left. How did this happen? He was kidnapped and shot.

Hailey was shot and had the baby early. He wondered where Randy was and why he hadn't come to see him. He also wondered where Chyna was. She had to be close to the cabin. He hoped nothing bad had happened to her but he wasn't sure. If she was okay, wouldn't she be there?

Please Review.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Dejavu

John was impatient as the doctor spent a few moments looking him over. He didn't care how he was. He didn't care that the bullet in his chest just barely missed his heart. All he cared about was his wife. How did Hailey end up getting shot once again. Where was Troy and why wasn't he with her? Why was she so far from home?

He thought it was an unbelievable twist of fate that he had been taken to the exact same hospital, in the exact same city as Hailey. But it was also torture for him to know she was lying in the room next to him, fighting for her life, and he couldn't get to her.

"Just try and relax Mr. Cena. We are doing all we can for your wife, and for you. It is very important for you to stay as still as possible at least for the next twenty four hours. We don't want you to tear those stitches. Just give your body a little time to heal and then I promise you will be taken to see your wife and your son.

John grunted. He didn't like the doctors orders. He laid back against the pillow after they left and snatched the magazine from the nightstand beside him. He assumed it had been left by whoever had been in the room before him. But it was the only thing to read that he could get to. If the Bible had been in the top drawer where he could have reached it, he would have rather read it.

He looked down at the cover. There was a big picture of Hailey and Randy on the cover. No doubt they were trying to spin their sorrow and pain into some kind of affair. John was too tired to fall for the nonsense. He had been gone to long to get jealous over them. He missed her too much and just wanted her in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

He opened to the article and began to read out of curiosity, sure that he could read the real truth between the lines of their exaggeration. But he never expected to read that Hailey had filed for divorce. He felt his heart beat as if it were going to break out of his chest. He read how he had supposedly told Hailey that he had left her for Chyna and had done it through and instant message. Not even man enough to tell her face to face. He was labeled a coward, but that didn't bother him as much as reading the instant message that the writer some how was able to get his hands on and print in its entirety in the article. He knew he hadn't written it. Someone not only wanted to kill him. They wanted to completely destroy his life.

He began to wonder just how true the news about Randy and Hailey planning on remarrying was.

He couldn't lay still. He began to rip out tubes and he became agitated. The nurses came in and tried to hold him in the bed, but he was too strong for them.

"Let me out of here." he screamed. "I want to see my wife!"

He jerked his arm back, making a tiny figured nurse slam into the wall. But he had to get out of the room. The couldn't stop him. He stormed into Hailey's room, expecting to see Randy sitting right next to her bed and he was ready to give him a piece of his mind.

But Randy wasn't next to Hailey. The little bit of anger he had felt disappeared when he saw Hailey laying in the bed. She looked so small and so fragile that it broke his heart. She looked paler than she had the first time. He walked to her bedside slowly and took her hand.

"Baby…." he said, his tears running down his cheeks as if he were standing under running water. She didn't move. She sigh. Nothing. "Hailey?" He collapsed in the chair beside her and laid his forehead on her hand. He broke down. It was more than he could take. His fingers rubbed hers and he cried harder when he realized that her wedding band and engagement ring were not on her finger. He got up and searched the drawers, the closet and her purse.

"Where are they?" he demanded from the nurse who was standing by the door.

"Sir?"

"Her rings…she never takes them off." he tore everything out of its place, frantic.

"Sir, calm down. There were no rings on her when she came here."

He looked at the ceiling. The article had to have been true. Hailey had thought he had deserted her. She had divorced him.

"This isn't right." he told the motionless blond in the bed. He grabbed her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Baby, I never left you. Please come back to me." He couldn't stand thinking that she would die believing he had abandoned her. It was worst than any other way of loosing her could be.

Chyna woke up in the dark. She recognized the smell. She was lying on her belly and she tried to move but her hands were bound behind her back and she had something that tasted like oil stuck in her mouth. She wiggled until she finally got to her back and found that her feet were also tied together. The floor was cold and hard. Her kidnapper hadn't left her on a bed as he had the first time.

She used her tongue to push the soiled material out of her mouth. She gagged as she tasted the sand and oil mixed together, but she finally managed to push it out of her mouth. She began to cough. The taste still lingered in her mouth.

She saw headlights come through the dirty windows and she began to panic. She only had a few moments to think of a way to free herself. She couldn't defend herself in she was tied. But no way she moved helped her. She was tied too tightly. The wounds on her wrist and hand ached and made it even more difficult for her to get free.

The door opened and she saw the tall man enter again. He smirked when he saw her sitting up on the bed.

"Glad you're awake." he said in a tone that told her he had a plan for her.

"Go to hell." she spat at him.

"Darling, you're gonna wish you were there."

"Mr. Cena." John had been taken back to his room after his body had finally gave out. He laid in the bed staring out the window.

"Ya." he said not looking at who was coming in.

"I'm a detective with the police." he said coming in and sitting down beside his bed.

"You're a little late don't you think." John snapped.

"Sir, we have been searching near where you were found for any signs of your kidnapper. A woman called and told us where to find you, is she here?"

"I don't know." John said remembering Chyna. He had thought that she would be with Randy and would come the next morning to see how he was. He never dreamed she hadn't been found. "She left for help and I haven't seen her since. She didn't come in the ambulance? You guys didn't pick her up?"

"Sir, we have seen no signs of a woman on her own in the area."

"You have to find her!" John yelled. "they may have gotten to her again. She saved my life. You have to make sure she's alright."

"Can you tell us anything that you remember."

"We were held in an old motel. I think it had burned or something. It smelled bad."

"Do you know what your attackers looked like?"

"I never saw them." John said. He felt terrible that he was safe and Chyna was still in the hands of whoever had taken them. It was the only explanation he could think of."

"Alright. Mr. Cena I think I know where you are talking about. We are going to check it out."

"Do you really think they would take her back there." John said angrily.

"We will do our best….and I'm really sorry about your wife. I've been a big fan of hers for a long time."

"Just find Chyna!" John didn't want to hear their sympathy. He thought it was a way for them to apologize that they hadn't helped Chyna in time. He could hear the doubt in their voices. He knew they didn't expect to find her. And if they did. They held no hope she would be alive.

Randy's sleep was anything but peaceful. Almost as soon as he closed his eyes he saw John and Chyna together. The site of them making love made him twist and turn in his sleep. Then it faded and all he could see was Chyna. She was smiling at him and he reached for her hand. But just as his finger tips touched hers, she began to fall into a deep black hole. He couldn't catch her. He couldn't touch her. He could only watch her fall further and further away until he couldn't see her any longer. He woke up in a cold sweat.

A week later, Randy was released. But he didn't go home. He went straight to intensive care to see Hailey. Her condition hadn't changed and their was talk about taking her off of life support.

"of course its up to her husband." The doctor told him.

"She's divorced." he reminded them. "Well, almost. She never signed the papers."

"I know. Her lawyer informed me of that after her husband called him."

"Wait," Randy said turning to look at the doctor. "Did you say her husband was here? John was here?"

"yes sir."

"And no one felt the need to tell me this when I called from my room to check on her."

"I'm sorry sir. Perhaps whoever talked to you didn't know."

"Where is he now?"

"he's in the NICU with his son."

Randy hurried from the room. He was angry. He had waited a long time to talk to John and confront him with what he had done to his wife. He blamed him for Hailey laying in that bed. And now he was ready to pull the plug on her.

"John." Randy saw John sitting outside the window where his son was in an incubator.

John turned and looked at his friend. His eyes were bloodshot from crying.

Randy stepped closer.

"I guess Hailey's serious condition is convenient for you and Chyna." he snapped. "You end up with everything including your son and you don't have to go through any legal custody dispute."

"You don't know what you're talking about Randy." John told him. His tone was sad and he had no energy to try and fight with Randy.

"Oh really? How the hell can you come back here like this after walking out of her like you did?"

"I didn't walk out on her."

"Oh, that's right. Let me guess. You're going to put all the blame on Chyna? She tempted you? She seduced you?"

"Damn it Randy, shut the hell up."

Randy looked at him, he wanted to tear him apart.

"where is Chyna?"

"She's missing Randy." John said standing up and going to his friend. "If you will listen to me for one second…..We didn't run off together. We were kidnapped."

"Sure."

"Randy, we have been held captive in a burned down motel for the past month. "We got away. I was shot." he said pulling up his shirt and making Randy look at the bandaged wound in his chest. "She got me help, but I think they found her."

"This is crazy." he wanted to believe that perhaps John had hurt himself in order to convince Hailey he never really left her. It was just too coincidental that he was brought to the same hotel.

"It's true, Randy. I wouldn't lie to you. You're my best friend. At least I hope you still are.

"Oh no." he said realizing that Chyna was in danger. "John, Tell me where you were."

Please Review.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Hailey

John took a look at his son and then turned back to Randy. He sighed. "We were held in a burned down motel. I don't know exactly where we were. We escaped after he shot me."

John walked over the waiting room nearby and slowly sat down. He was still sore and hurting from the shot.

"We ended up in this cabin. I was real bad with a fever. Chyna left the cabin to get help. She must have because when I woke up, I was here."

"And you didn't see Chyna again?"

"No. I assume the kidnapper got her again."

Randy sat down beside him and sighed. He was still in some pain too.

"What happened to you?" John asked him.

"I got hurt in a match against truth. I had to have surgery on my back."

"What happened while I was gone?"

Randy sighed debating how much to tell him. "Hailey was devastated that you left her. We didn't hear from you until a week after you were missing. Hailey got that IM and you said you didn't want her. You were with Chyna and you wanted to see where it went. That you weren't ready to be a father."

Randy looked at John and could tell from his expression that he never sent that IM.

"After that IM, Hailey broke down. She was admitted to a mental ward."

"What?" John was shocked by this.

"She has Schizophreniform. They put on medication." Randy turned away and then looked at his friend again. "John, you leaving devastated her so much. She filed for divorce and was granted it because you didn't show up. But the final decree wasn't filed yet and she or you never signed the papers. You were still married and you still are."

"What else?" John could tell there was something else.

"John, you have to understand. Hailey was devastated and I wanted to help her. We both thought you and Chyna ran off together."

"You slept with her didn't you?" John said knowing it was true.

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Are you together now? Is that why she isn't wearing her wedding set?"

"We aren't together. I don't love her like that and I didn't want her like that. I pretend I did to make her feel better. But she knew. She told me that she wasn't going to lean on me anymore and that it was time she worked it out alone. She left me here and headed to the airport. I guess that was when she was shot."

"Where is Troy? He was hired to be with her at all times."

"Hailey kept everything the same at home. With the guards and things but after you left and she broke down, she never left the house. She thought she had no need for him anymore. She didn't think when she came here because I was hurt. When she came, we talked and she left." Randy sighed when he said it. "I shouldn't have let her. If I hadn't, she would be where she is."

"Hailey is stronger than we give her credit for." John laughed a little before turning serious. "I'm sorry. I hate that you and Hailey thought I ran off with Chyna. I wouldn't do that. I missed Hailey so much."

"Are you going to take her off her life support?" Randy asked turning to his friend.

"I don't want to but I don't want her in pain either."

Randy sighed before taking something out of his pocket. "Here put these where they belong. On your wife."

John was shocked when Randy handed him Hailey's wedding set. "Why do you have this?"

"Because I knew Hailey would want it. The doctor in the ER gave it to me." Randy looked at the window where the baby was. "So, have you named him?"

"I was waiting on Hailey." John laughed. "I wanted us to name him together."

Randy sighed. He hoped that Hailey would pull through this. Now that John was back, she had everything she wanted.

"I'm going to go. I want to talk to the police and see if they know anything." Randy got up. He turned back to John. "John, Hailey loves you. What happened between us was nothing really. I wanted to keep her from breaking. It all got too much for her and I knew she was broken. She was happy when she thought at least one of the men she had loved wanted her."

John just nodded. He knew that if things had gone differently, he and Chyna might have ended up sleeping together. He couldn't and wouldn't hold this against Hailey. After everything she thought, it was understandable. He walked back over to the window and looked at his son. The doctor said he was good and very healthy. That John could probably take him home soon.

After spending time with his son, who still didn't have a name yet, he walked back to the ICU to be with Hailey. He knew the doctors were waiting on his answer. He got back and sat down by Hailey's bed. He took her hand and placed her wedding set on her finger. He kissed her hand.

"That is where that belongs always." He said sitting down. "Hailey, I know everything. Randy told me. I don't care that you slept with him. I love you and I want nothing more than us. Please don't' leave me and our son. We need you. In fact I'm waiting on you to name him with me. He can't be baby boy Cena forever."

John sat there talking to her. He only stopped when the doctor came in.

"Mr. Cena, you have to make a choice. She is alive but she is weak. Right now the machines are breathing for her. If you choose to take her off, we will do that and wait and see. Sometimes when you take someone off, they wake and make a recovery. But if you do turn it off and she doesn't, she will die. I know this hard but the choice is yours."

John thought for a few minutes. He didn't want Hailey in pain but could he take her off. He thought about what she would want. He sighed again and took her hand.

"Turn them off." He whispered. He didn't stop the tears from falling as the doctor turned off the machines.

After the doctor turned them off, John looked at Hailey. She looked so peaceful. The doctor waited and then he saw it.

"She's breathing on her own." The doctor said hurrying back. He took her vitals and while they were still low, she was fighting to get back.

"What now?" John asked happy that Hailey was breathing on her own.

"We wait and see if she wakes up. She is fighting know that. She is fighting her way back from where she is. Now we just have to wait."

"Alright." John once again took her hand. He thought about her, their son, Randy and Chyna. Whoever kidnapped them wanted to destroy his life and hurt everyone in it. He hoped that Chyna would be found and brought back to Randy.

It was obvious that Chyna loved Randy and she loved him. He still hated that he tried to sleep with her. He hoped she was found for Randy's sakes. John's focus was his wife and son. He had to get Hailey back to him and their son.

Please Review.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Dejavu

Randy arrived at the police department shortly after he left the hospital. He knew he was suppose to take it easy, but he couldn't knowing that what he had thought about Chyna and John was a lie. Chyna was still missing and he had to find her.

Inside the police department no one would give him any answers.

"go home Mr. Orton. You're just in the way here. We will call you if we find anything."

Reluctantly Randy left. But he let the cops know he was angry. He drove around, not missing a road. He drove slowly looking for anything in the area that would give him a clue. He prayed that he would see her. He looked until John called him. Hailey had been taken off of life support. Randy hurried back to the hospital, his heart torn between his best friend and Chyna. But he knew the police were looking so, he decided the best thing he could do was be there for John and Hailey.

"No word?" John looked just as worried about Chyna as he was his wife. Randy couldn't help but wonder if he and Chyna had let something happen between them. They were locked up together for a long time. But he kept his suspicions to himself when John jumped. Hailey had squeezed his hand.

John stood up and whispered in her ear.

"Hailey?"

Her eyes popped open the moment she heard his voice. She didn't speak. She just stared at him. He smiled that same smile that had always melted her heart. She squeezed his hand harder. She thought she was still asleep and dreaming and she didn't want to wake up. She wanted him to be there with her forever.

"Baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." he told her. "I never left you. I promise."

Hailey blinked and then her hand went to her belly. She moved it up and down and then she became agitated. She began to cry and she soon became hysterical.

"It's okay." John held her shoulders down gently. "It's okay,"

"My baby." Hailey sobbed.

"He's fine." John soothed her and caressed her hair gently. "He's fine. He's early but he's just fine."

He had to talk to her softly and convince her that their child was okay.

"You gave birth to him shortly after coming to the hospital, baby. The doctor said he is going to be fine."

Hailey relaxed and then closed her eyes again. John worried that she had again gone into a coma, but the doctors assured him she was just sleeping. It was still touchy because of where the bullet had hit her. She was just as lucky as John had been. Only her shot had been done at close range. She was lucky that someone had found her immediately after. John didn't understand how no one saw who had shot her.

Hailey continued to improve over the next week. She was soon sitting up in bed. The doctor made it clear that he didn't want John to tell her what had happened to him for fear that it would possibly upset her enough to put her in shock. He wanted her to heal a little more before becoming too upset. Randy had explained to him how sensitive Hailey could be when he and John had asked his advice about telling her what had happened to John and Chyna.

Randy divided his time between the hospital and searching for Chyna. The police couldn't find anything even though John had told them about the burned motel. They had told him that they had checked it out and had taken evidence from the room that John and Chyna were held in. Randy went to the motel the following day. He had to see it for himself. He ducked under the police tape and walked in. He couldn't imagine Chyna being locked there for so long. He wondered if she was being held somewhere just as horrible now.

Trevor had been smart enough to move Chyna the day after he had recaptured her. Ron met him only once, but never went into the room. He knew that Chyna could identify Trevor and he didn't want to take the chance that she would see his face.

"Tomorrow, we are going to be done with this crap." Ron was tired of the entire situation. "Bring her where we discussed tomorrow at noon." he pulled a gun from his pocket and showed it to him. He was going to kill her and then burn her body until he was sure nothing of her would ever be found.

"What if her bones don't burn?" Trevor was getting scared. He knew the cops where looking everywhere for Chyna and he had only moved her to the basement of a home that had been vacant for decades. It wasn't too far away from the motel. Ron had chosen the town to take John and Chyna to because of the sparse population. There were many homes that were empty thanks to so many people moving to the city.

"Then we will throw them in the swamp somewhere. The gators will take care of it."

Ron had it all figured out. Trevor was getting careless and he couldn't take anymore chances with him. The skinny man had no idea that his fate would be the same as Chyna's.

Ron left and Trevor brought Chyna to the main floor of the home. He tied her to a chair and then laid down on the floor in a sleeping bag.

"I'll finally be rid of you tomorrow." he teased Chyna. Chyna was weak. She had not eaten since she had been snowed into the cabin with John. She hoped that John had gotten help. She was actually sure she had.

She beaten and bruised badly. Mostly from refusing to tell Trevor where John was. The only thing she had finally told him was that he had died. She didn't want him finding him. She knew if he knew John was possibly in the hospital that he may get to him. She wanted to be sure John had time to gain strength so he could defend himself. She hoped he was with Hailey. She knew that she and the baby needed him. She felt responsible for Hailey having to go through her pregnancy without her husband. If she hadn't lured John off to plan the baby shower. She wished she had waited until they had returned to Springwood and she could have met him on his own land which was heavily guarded.

Half way through the night, Chyna managed to loosen the ropes around her hands. She slipped her hands out and then began to untie her feet. She saw headlights shine into the windows so she fixed the ropes so they looked like they were still holding her feet together and she stuck her hands behind her back. She looked down and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep as Trevor jumped out of his sleeping bag and ran to the window with his gun drawn.

The headlights turned off.

"Damn kids." he muttered. A couple of teens had stopped their car in front of the house and had begun to make out. Trevor was sure they wouldn't come into the home and would leave as soon as they were finished.

He turned and headed back to his spot, wanting to go back to sleep. But he was met with a two by four that Chyna picked up and swung at him like it was a baseball bat. She hit him a few more times until he fell to the floor. Trevor reached for his gun, but Chyna kicked it out of his reach and then stepped on his hand while she took one more huge swing at his gut before dropping the piece of wood and running out the door.

"Move over." she said jerking open the door to the car. The teens inside looked scared as Chyna jumped behind the wheel and turned over the key. Trevor ran out the door and Chyna hit the gas and drove straight for him. He hit the hood and held on until Chyna hit the brakes hard, sending him soaring through the air.

She then flung the car in reverse and slung it around beside the house making it face out of the trail through the tall grass that would lead her to the road. She didn't hold back on the gas pedal, pressing it to the floor to gain speed the minute she put it in drive. She hurled rocks and dirt behind her as she sped away.

"Please don't hurt us." the young boy begged, holding his girlfriend on his lap. "You can have anything you want." he held out his wallet and his phone.

Chyna laughed at the kid and took the phone.

"You can keep the wallet kid." she said and dialed the police. She told them who she was and where she heading. "Oh Shit!" she screamed when she saw headlights coming up the drive. She slammed on the brakes and dropped the phone. She skidded sideways and stopped only inches from hitting the car that was coming down the one lane path.

She breathed heavily, still holding the wheel.

"Step out of the car." she head and looked up to see a police officer shining his light into the car. The kids jumped out and ran to him, each talking excitedly and fast. "Miss. Get out of the car." he said with his hand on his gun. She did slowly, keeping her hands in plain view.

"I'm sorry." she said quickly, but I…I was held against my will and I saw the kids…and I …I got 911 on the cell phone."

The cop looked at her confused then bent down and picked up the phone she had dropped of her lap. He talked to the operator a few moments before two more squad cars pulled up behind him. He handed the phone back to Chyna and told her to stand at the front of the car.

"Is he still in that old house."

"yes, I think so." Chyna told him.

"Let's go."

She watched as three of the cops took off running towards the house.

Chyna tossed the phone back to the boy.

"Thanks kid." she said and went to talk to the cop.

A few moments later they came back with Trevor in handcuffs.

The cop she had been talking to began to search the kids car and they looked worried.

"Steve…" he said coming out and addressing the boy. Apparently the cops had been called by his parents and they knew he hung out at the old house. "what is this? I thought you gave this up?"

"Um…uh…."

"Oh, that's mine officer." Chyna spoke up. The officer raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure maam? You are already in trouble for taking off with these two minors. That's kidnapping you know?"

"Oh we weren't kidnapped." the girl said with a smile. "We saw she was in trouble and we wanted to help."

The cop licked his lips and tossed the marijuana he had found up and down. He walked up to Chyna.

"Nah, I think you have been through enough. We will just call this a warning." then he slipped it into his pocket.

"Oh man." The boy said.

"What was that Steve?"

"Oh nothing sir." he corrected himself.

"let's get you to the hospital and get you checked out Ms. Sparks." The officer said taking Chyna's arm gently. "By the way, I loved your last article."

"thanks." Chyna said and turned and winked at the kids.

Chyna was treated in the E.R. in the small town's emergency room. The cops took her statement and she asked them about John.

She was shocked to learn about Hailey being shot but was glad that John was with her. As soon as they were done she took a cab twenty miles to the big city with the money the nice officer had given to her so she could.

Moments later she walked through Hailey's hospital room door. Randy was the first one to look to see who had come into the room. Their eyes met, but only for a moment before they both made their way to each other. Randy took her into his arms and they kissed passionately, clinging to each others clothing. Their pain of being apart had been so great that their kiss became uncontrollable and full of every emotion they had kept inside. Their lips told the story of how much they missed each other without words having to be spoken.

Please Review.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Hailey

"Get a room." John said to them.

"Okay, Cena." Chyna said walking over but making sure Randy went with her. "How is she?"

"She is getting better." John replied looking at Hailey who was sleeping. "The doctor thinks she and the baby will be fine."

"Good. I'm glad." Chyna replied. She wanted to spend some time alone with Randy but didn't want to leave.

"Why don't you and Randy go rest in the hotel? You need sleep just like Hailey."

"Yeah. I will be back later." She said taking Randy's hand and they headed out.

John turned to Hailey. He hated keeping a secret from her but the doctor thought it was a good idea.

"What's on your mind?" Hailey said waking up.

"Chyna was just here."

"That's nice." Hailey said not hiding her distain.

"Hales, I need to tell you something but I'm not sure how you will take it."

"John, just tell me. I'm not going to break."

"I didn't run off with Chyna. We were kidnapped by someone and held hostage. We didn't know who or where we were. The person took my wallet and must have used my IM to send you that message."

"You didn't run off with her?"

"No." He sighed. "But when we were held hostage, I made a move on her. I thought it was the end and I just wanted to feel something. I'm sorry."

Hailey sighed. How could she get mad knowing what she and Randy did? "I'm not mad. I understand."

"All I wanted was to get back and be with you." He kissed her hand. "I love you Hailey, so much.

"I love you too. John, I have to tell you something."

"If it's about you and Randy I know. He told me you slept together."

"I was lost and I needed something. I'm sorry."

"I know. Hailey, I want to forget about this and just move on. You, me and our son, who needs a name."

"Can you forgive me for sleeping with Randy? For filing for the divorce."

"I can. I understand. You thought I left you. I'm just glad you didn't sign those papers."

"I don't know why I didn't. Something just said don't sign them."

"Hailey, I love you and I missed you. I never wanted to be away from you."

She smiled. "I love you too and I missed you so much. I was heartbroken when I thought you left me for Chyna. I wondered what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong. I don't know what this person wants or why they made it like I ran off with her. I think they really did want to kill us. I'm so thankful we got away and we are safe now."

"Me too." She smiled. "So, our son needs a name. I was thinking about Ethan."

"I like it. Middle name?"

"Your name of course."

"So Ethan John Cena."

"Yes." She smiled. "So is this kidnapper done? They caught him right?"

"I don't know. I hope so. It was horrible being held like that." He said before noticing Hailey's breathing changed. "Hailey, what's wrong?"

"The person who shot me he said this was because of my husband and Randy. That he had gotten you out of the way and Randy was next. Oh my god, it was the same person. Why didn't I remember it? "

John stood there speechless before calling the doctor and then the police. He wanted them to know that the same person who took him and Chyna also shot Hailey.

"Why would someone do this?" Hailey cried as John held her and the doctor soon came in.

"What happened?" The doctor asked them.

"I told her everything."

"I asked you not to until she was stronger." The doctor scolded him.

"It's not his fault. I asked and I expected the truth." Hailey said through her tears.

"Alright but no more if you want to see your son soon." The doctor checked Hailey and saw that she was okay.

Hailey turned to her husband. She didn't know how was after them. "The person who shot me had to be the stalker."

"I don't understand why are they doing this?"

"I don't know either." She replied. "I'm ready to see Ethan. Please I want to see him."

"Let me go check with the doctor." John kissed her and headed out to see the doctor.

He hoped he would agree to let Hailey see Ethan.

"Mr. Cena, can I help you with something?" The doctor asked as he looked over Hailey's chart.

"Hailey would like to see Ethan. Please can't she see him?"

The doctor sighed. "Alright, she can go see him."

"Thank you." John quickly headed back to the room and told Hailey she could see Ethan. A nurse came with a wheelchair.

They both helped Hailey into it and began the walk to the NICU. Hailey was excited but scared. She was excited to see her son but sacred that he wasn't fine.

"Mrs. Cena, this is your son, Ethan." The nurse said handing her Ethan.

"He's so beautiful." Hailey said as she started crying again.

"He is." John replied hugging her.

"He is very healthy. I don't see any complications. As soon as you are able to go home, you can take him too."

"Really? He is that well?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes. I spoke with your doctor and he said you will probably be going home in a week or so. By then Ethan will be older and ready to go. He is ready to go now but another week would do him good."

"Thank you." Hailey said to him. The doctor and nurses left John and Hailey alone with their son. "We did it. We are a family."

"We're a family." John smiled. "Hailey, I love you so much and this is all I want. You, me and our son."

"I love you and I'm sorry about everything. What happen with Randy, the divorce, thinking you left me. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. This isn't your fault. This is the person who kidnapped me and Chyna's fault. I meant it when I said I wanted to start over. I want to forget all of this in fact, I want us to renew our wedding vows. A new beginning for you, me and Ethan. So Hailey Cena, will you marry me again?"

"Yes, of course I will marry you." She smiled before he leaned down to kiss her. After kissing her, he kissed their son's head.

He smiled at his family. He only hoped who did all of this would be caught and sent to jail. Then he and Hailey can move on with their son and Randy and Chyna can move on. He wanted to forget all that happened. Him trying to get Chyna to sleep with him and Hailey sleeping with Randy. Put all of it behind them but he wondered could they really do that?

Please Review.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: Dejavu

Chyna went into the bathroom of Randy's hotel room and shut the door behind her. She planned to take a shower, but the sight of the deep tub called to her. She filled it as full as she could with hot water, slipped into it and then flipped the switch for the jets. It felt so relaxing. She unwrapped the bandage from her wrist and hands and let her hand soak in the water. The cuts burned as the water hit her wounds. She stared at it.

The doctor had put in over forty stitches to close up the gashes she had gotten from pulling her hand free from the cuffs. She knew it would leave a nasty scar, but it was worth it. If she hadn't found the cabin, John would have died and she probably would not have lived much longer.

She was thankful that neither of them had suffered from hypothermia. She guessed it was the way they used each other's body heat to keep warm that prevented it. Either way they had been lucky.

She soaked for nearly an hour before finally getting out. She felt so much cleaner. She slipped into one of Randy's tee shirts. She didn't have any clothes of her own with her, but it was much better than the huge hunter's clothes she had found. She smiled when she thought of how Randy still looked at her the same way even though she had looked like a bum off the street when she had walked into Hailey's hospital room.

"Hey." Randy said when she finally emerged. He was laying in bed watching television with his back propped up against the head board. "Feel better?"

"you have no idea." she said and crawled under the covers with him and got as close to him as she could so she could lay her head on his chest. She let out a loud sigh. It felt so good to have his arm around her. She finally felt safe.

"How about a movie?" Randy asked. He knew she was tired and his back was sore and he knew if he took a pain pill it would put him to sleep. He wanted to hold off as long as he could. He didn't want to go to sleep when Chyna had just barely come back into his life.

Chyna was a both surprised and relieved that Randy didn't make any suggestions that he wanted to make love. She missed being with him, but she was tired. More tired than she had ever felt in her life.

"that sounds good." She said and then yawned. Randy smiled and gently slid from under her so he could lay on his side and look at her.

"It so wonderful to have you back."

"it's great to be back." and she yawned again.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I feel like an idiot. Her I was pouting and upset thinking that my best friend ran off with my girl ….and the whole time….the…." he pressed his forefinger and thumb on the bridge of his nose to try and hold back his tears.

"Hey, Randy, its not your fault. You had no way of knowing."

"I was so worried about you …and….then Hailey got that message…..I should have known better. I should have known you were in trouble."

"Randy, listen to me. I'm sure I would have thought the same thing if the situation was reversed. Actually, I probably would have thought it from the first day."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, I may have worried for a day or two, but after that …."

"But its different for you Chyna. There are reason's why you distrust easily….Not me. I should have known…."

"Let's just put this in the past." Chyna told him. "sitting here going through the what if's won't make what happened go away."

Randy laughed. Chyna had a different way at looking at everything. Sometimes it contradicted her lack of trust towards people. But just the same, she tried.

"Chyna, there is something else you should know….."

"Hmmm." she looked annoyed that he wanted to continue to talk about the time they were apart. She just wanted to forget it. " I thought we agreed…."

"This is important and I really can't keep it from you. John already knows and its only a matter of time…."

"Just spill it Orton." she closed her eyes. She had feeling she already knew what he was going to say.

"Hailey and I….."

"You got together." she finished for him.

"Yes….no….we weren't together together." He tried to explain. "It was one night."

Chyna bit down on her lip. The tears stung beneath her eyelids, so she kept them closed.

"the entire time I was gone….all I could think about was you." she began with a shaky voice. "YOU!"

"Chyna please….you have to understand."

Chyna shook her head and rolled out of the bed.

"Understand what? That you thought I had left you. Oh, I get that part. The part I don't get is how quickly you were able to move on…..and…and….I mean how could you….why would you move so quickly when you said all those things…Why would you go through the trouble of making me believe you loved me."

"I do love you Chyna."

"BULLSHIT!" she screamed.

"Chyna…" he whined. "It wasn't…I knew as soon as it was over that I didn't love Hailey the way I used to…"

"You should have known before."

"Maybe I did. She was so upset Chyna."

"You think I wasn't upset. I was fighting for my life every day wondering if I would ever see you again. Don't you think it would have been easier for me to pretend … To sleep with John and pretend he was you. Or even pretend that me and him were together. It sure would have taken the pressure off of the entire situation. At least it would have passed the time."

"I wouldn't blame you if you and John had…"

"Well, I guess that's the difference between me and all of you."

"What does that mean?"

"You and Hailey and John. You all think you can just screw around behind each other's backs and everything is suppose to be fine." she looked at him with a serious look as she pulled a pair of boxer shorts from his drawer and pulled them on. "I guess that's what money does to people. It makes you think you're untouchable. But you're not Randy. John may not care that you two fell into bed to comfort each other. But I do. And I can't forgive it."

She stormed out of the room. Randy hurried behind her.

"Don't" she said shoving him back. "Don't follow me!"

He had no choice but to let her go.

Please Review.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58: Hailey

"Do you think Randy is telling Chyna about what happened?" Hailey asked as she and John were in her room. She was well enough to be moved from ICU and now was in a room on the maternity floor not far from Ethan.

"I think he is. I just don't think she will take it very well." John replied to her.

"Even though it was a mistake."

"Yeah. I think this might end their relationship and probably all of our friendship."

"You really think she won't be in our lives anymore?"

"I do."

Hailey sighed. She knew how much Randy loved Chyna and she knew that Chyna loved him. She hoped they would be able to work this out. She knew that it shouldn't have happened between her and Randy. But they couldn't take it back now. All they could do was try to move on.

"It was my fault you know. It wasn't Randy, it was me."

"Hailey, there was two of you in that bed. He could have said no."

"I want to fix this for him. How do I do that?"

"I honestly don't know." He replied. "I'm not sure you can. Hales, maybe just leave it alone."

"I know I should but I want Randy to be happy and he loves her and wants to be with her. I don't want something I did to mess that up."

"Hailey, stop putting the blame on you. It takes two to tango as they say."

"You are so cute when you use clichés on me." She laughed.

"I know. Hales, I know you and Randy ended up in bed together because of the situation. I understand that but Chyna won't. She turned me down when I suggested it while we were held. She couldn't do that to Randy or you."

"She couldn't but the rest of us could. What does that say?" Hailey laughed a little.

"I'm not. Maybe we just understand why it would happen. I don't know."

"If she does come to talk to me, I'm going to take the blame because it's my fault. If I hadn't been so upset and mental about things, we wouldn't have slept together."

"You would take the blame and let her be mad at you instead of Randy? She and Randy would be happy and you would lose a friend? Are you ready for that?"

"Yes. I'm willing to do that. If it will get Randy and Chyna to be good, I will gladly do it. He has helped me so much, this is the least I can do."

"Alright. I'm not sure it will work but if she does come to talk to you, give it a shot."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now, what are you going to do about the WWE?"

"I hope once Vince knows what happened, he will resign me."

"What if he doesn't?"

"Then I will deal with that."

"I hope he resigns you because I know how much you love wrestling."

"Me too." He replied as the door opened and the nurse came in with Ethan.

"I thought mom, dad, and baby would like some time."

"Thank you." Hailey said as the nurse placed Ethan in her arms. The nurse left and Hailey looked at her son. "I can't believe he is here. It seems like I waited so long."

"I know that." John said sitting down on the bed with her and Ethan. "After we lost our first, I wasn't sure we would be able to have another one and when the doctor said you could, I was so happy and I was happier when you told me you were expecting. I was excited about being dad."

"I'm sorry I doubt that when I got that instant message. I should have known then that it wasn't you."

"Hey, let's not go back to that. Let's enjoy this."

Hailey smiled at him and then their son. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking about Daniel. She wondered sometimes what he would be like and how if he had lived, her life would be different.

"Are you okay, Hales?" John asked seeing that her thoughts were somewhere else.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking about Daniel and how things would have been different."

She looked at her husband. "But I realize that things are like they should be. This with you and Ethan is where my life is and was always suppose to go. You were always my destiny."

John laughed before kissing her. He always loved when she would talk about fate and destiny. She was such a romantic.

"You are mine too. Now, hand over our son." He said taking Ethan from her. "So, do you think you can fix things with Chyna and Randy if it comes to that?"

"I hope so. I want Randy to be happy and if that is with Chyna, I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen."

"Alright. I support you in that. But Hailey, I don't know you upset if things don't work with Randy and Chyna no matter what you do."

"I promise if they can't work this out, I will deal with that."

"Good."

"How close did you and Chyna get when you were held?"

"We were held hostage so of course we got close and you know I tried to be with her. We got to be friends that is it really. I mean she saved my life" He put Ethan in the bassinet and walked back over to Hailey. "But you are my wife no matter what I support you."

"I would never ask you take sides. I have no problem with you and Chyna being friends if she doesn't want to be my friend."

"You really are one of kind Hailey Cena and I love you."

"Good because I love you too." She smiled before he kissed her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" They heard from the door. Both looked and saw Chyna standing.

Both knew Randy had told her and they wondered what she had to say about things.

Please Review.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59: Dejavu

"here." Chyna said walking into the room and reaching out her hand to John, completely ignoring Hailey.

"what's this?"

"the key to your beach house. I won't be needing it."

"Chyna, you will still need a place to live." John reminded her.

"So, I will find an apartment in the city."

"Chyna, I don't think that's a good idea right now." he stepped closer and said it in a protective way. "We don't know if the guy who kidnapped us had a partner. Hell he may have had more than one. You need the security."

"What are you? My father?" she snapped.

"No, I'm not trying to….Look, you saved my life. I can't stand to think about you being out there alone after what we went through together."

"I'm a big girl John." she reminded him. "I made it through that and I can make it through this. I think you're main focus should be on your wife and kid, don't you?"

"Chyna, please don't go away like this." Hailey begged her from her hospital bed. "Please….We were getting so close and it has been so long since I had a friend….I mean a girl friend that I could talk to."

Chyna rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Now I finally understand that saying. What was it? Oh yea, With friends like you who needs enemies. Thanks but no thanks Hailey."

Hailey began to cry.

"Okay, blame me. You should blame me. It was all my fault."

"I'm mad at you Hailey, but I don't blame you. Randy is manipulative ….and….. And…I know how he is. He took advantage of you. Knowing him he probably was waiting for an opportunity…"

"that's just it Chyna. He didn't take advantage of me. I seduced him. But he loves you. He never stopped loving you."

"I don't think any of you know what love is." she said heading towards the door. She paused and looked back over her shoulder. "If you truly love someone…no other could turn your head. No matter what the circumstances. All three of you live in a dream world." She had tears in her eyes as she looked at them. She finally turned and left.

"She didn't take that well." John said still staring at the door. He turned to Hailey. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." she said dabbing tears from her eyes. "I deserved that."

"No you didn't Hailey."

"John, I love you, but I really hate it when you act like I can do no wrong. I did. I betrayed you and Chyna. I know it and I accept it. I hate myself for what I did. I tore up…."

"Hailey, stop being down on yourself. No one is perfect. Okay, I admit it. It makes me a little angry that you and Randy were together while I was trapped. But, I understand, because I almost….I mean I could have done the same thing. But Chyna….Chyna is just stronger than us. Or perhaps the fear she carries with her from her past makes it hard for her to give in to the things we did. Either way, I'm sure that its that fear that is causing her to react this way now. She will come around."

"I don't think she will." Hailey told him. "Chyna has been hurt so much."

"She will. Once she thinks about it. You and Randy thought we ran away together. That's why I can't stay mad about what you did. You on the other hand…you and Randy have every right to be angry with me. I mean, I knew that you and I were still married. Yet, I really tried to…."

"John stop torturing yourself. It didn't happen."

"Only because Chyna shot me down. And honestly, I'm still a little thrown by that. No one has ever…."

Hailey began to laugh.

"See, I told you your not as charming as you think you are."

"Ha ha." John said kissing her cheek. "I'm glad she did. She stopped me from making a huge mistake."

"Ya. I love her for that." Hailey said then she sighed. "I just wish I could have repaid her."

"I'll be right back." John kissed her and let his lips linger for a moment before leaving the room. He took the elevator downstairs, hoping he could find Chyna before she left.

He didn't' see her downstairs so he headed to the parking lot. He saw her walking on the side walk towards the city.

"Chyna!" he yelled after her. "Wait up."

"What do you want Cena?" she said keeping her head turned so he couldn't see that she was crying.

"Sit down." he said taking her hand and making her stop walking. He guided her to sit down on a nearby bench. "you're torturing yourself."

"I am?" she laughed. "I think I'm acting like anyone in my situation would."

"You are." John told her. "But you are also making yourself miss out on something wonderful."

"Ya, I'm missing out on being cheated on again and again."

"How do you know that?"

"Once they cheat, they always cheat."

"Do you know the whole story?"

"I really don't want to know anymore about what they did while we were gone."

"Well, you're going to hear it." John said and took a deep breath. He didn't want to admit that his wife had been weak. "Randy only slept with Hailey because he felt sorry for her. It wasn't because he still loves her."

"that makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Hailey had a break down when she thought you and I ran off together. She ended up in a nut house."

"Nut house? Really John that is real insensitive."

"Anyway….she was really depressed and she was getting worse. If Randy had walked away from her at that point….."

"She was really that bad?"

"She needed someone to lean on. I have known for a long time that my wife is fragile. She is so sweet and caring, but she also needs someone to cling to."

"Damn it John. Will you stop thinking Hailey is so damn fragile. She is strong okay. I have seen it myself. I think you need to think she is weak because you need to feel important. You always have to protect someone."

John began to laugh.

"You are a better friend to her then you think. Even if you don't want to be right now."

Chyna laughed.

"I want to be mad at them both, but I guess I'm really just hurt."'

"I guess the real question is…are you going to let your pain stop you from being in a great relationship or…are you going to block out the world again."

"I don't know. Right now…I just want to be mad." she laughed.

"or…" he put his arm around her shoulders and leaned in close. "We could just make it even."

"Snap out of it Cena." she said after slapping him hard.

"Owwww…." he rubbed his cheek. "I was just kidding." He smiled after seeing that Chyna was laughing.

"Go back to your wife." She said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Tell Hailey I will see her tomorrow."

Please Review.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60: Hailey

John headed back up to Hailey's room. He walked in and saw the doctor with Hailey. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"Is everything okay?" John asked walking in.

"Yes. I was examining Hailey. She is getting better and I think she can go home in two days."

"That's great." John walked over to the bed and kissed Hailey.

"She is making a great recovery. Hailey, you were very lucky. This was a serious injury."

"I know that." Hailey replied.

"When you get back to Springwood, make sure you continue to rest. You need the rest and be careful."

"Don't worry doctor." John said taking Hailey's hand. "I hired her bodyguard back and I'm doubling the security around our house. I'm not taking anymore chancing with my wife or son."

"Good. Well, I'm going to go and I will see you tomorrow." The doctor made a note in Hailey's chart and then left the room.

"So, you and Ethan will be home soon. I can't wait."

"Did you talk to Vince?" Hailey asked.

"I haven't yet."

"You should."

John sighed. He knew Hailey was right. He needed to talk to Vince if he was going to get his job back. "I still need time to heal and help you with Ethan."

"I know that but you should talk to him."

"Alright, I'll call him." He laughed. She could be bossy sometimes.

"So what did you say to Chyna went you around her?"

"What's makes you think I went after her?"

"I know you did. So out with it."

"I told her she was throwing away a great relationship."

"What else?"

"I explain to her how you and randy ended up in bed together."

"What did you say, John? Tell me."

"I told her you were fragile and you needed someone to lean on. I told her that you were depressed and had a breakdown."

"You told her I was in the mental ward didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted her to understand things."

"What did she say?"

"She told me to stop thinking you were fragile and weak. That you were strong and I just didn't want to see it. That I needed to feel important to protect someone and I like thinking you're weak."

"Wow, even angry at me and Randy, she still managed to tell you off." Hailey laughed.

"I know. The point is she was being a good friend to you. I think once this cools off, she will be fine."

"I hope so. Do you really think I'm weak?"

"Hales, you are so sweet and caring. You put everyone head of you but you also can be weak."

"I know that. I just wanted to hear you say it."

John got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved a stray piece of her blond hair out of her face. "Hailey, after everything we have been through I know you're strong. But you're also sweet and caring. I worry about you so much. I worry something will happen like this. You think every person you meet is just a friend you haven't made yet. This breakdown really threw me though. I never expected you would have to deal with something like that. I wish I knew why this person or people did this."

"I wish I knew too. I think I wanted you to take care of me. I wanted you to protect me and I think it made me weak."

"Hales, you aren't weak." John sighed. "I think Chyna was right. I need to take care of you and protect you. I need to feel important."

"John, I love you and how you are with me. I love that you're protective of me. That you take care of me."

"Let's move on from this and talk about what going to happen when we get home."

"Well, you're going to call Vince and talk about getting your job back. We are going to take Ethan home and be a family."

"I'm also hiring Troy back. I don't want you and Ethan going anywhere without him. I'm doubling the guards around the house. I'm not taking chances with you and Ethan."

"Alright overprotective daddy." She laughed.

"I am overprotective because I want you and Ethan safe."

"I know and I love you for that."

"Good. Now, I'm going to make that call and see if I can get my job back." John kissed Hailey and walked to call Vince.

Hailey sighed once he left. She hoped that Vince would understand and give John his job back. She knew how much John loved his job and she hated that because of someone stupid, he had lost it.

"Hey, you up for a visit?" Randy asked walking in.

"Sure but shouldn't you be trying to fix things with Chyna?"

Randy sighed. "I'm not I can make them right."

"I think you can if you try. You love her and that has to count for something."

"Hal, she said that you, me and John have no idea about love and we live in a dream world. Maybe she's right. If I truly loved her, I wouldn't have slept with you."

"Randy, you were being a friend. I should have stopped. I told her that I was to blame. That I seduced you."

"But you didn't. Hailey, why would you tell her that?"

"Because I can take her hating me and not being my friend if it made you happy. I want you to be happy and you're happy with her."

"Thanks Hal, but I don't think anything can make Chyna forgive me."

"Just give her some time. Maybe she will understand eventually."

"I doubt that. So, when do you and Ethan go home?"

"Two days. John is already planning everything."

"Let me guess hiring Troy back and adding more guards to the house?"

"Yep. He wants to make sure Ethan and I are safe."

"Good. After all of this, I agree with him. I use to think he was just too overprotective but he isn't. You need protecting."

"Thanks but you need to get out of here and go find her. Make her listen."

"I will try. Bye Hailey."

"Bye." She said as he walked out.

"Everything okay?" John asked walking in.

"Yeah. Randy is going to go find Chyna I think. What did Vince say?"

"Well he heard about the story and what happened so he is going to let me sign a new contract. The original contract that I was going to sign when I was taken. Apparently I still have a lot of fans."

"Of course you do. I'm so happy you got your job back and are signing a new contract."

"Me too. Well it seems things are looking up for us."

"Yep, I hope the same is for Chyna and Randy."

"I'm sure it will but if it doesn't you have to accept it. No trying to fix it."

"Alright."

Hailey knew he was right. She couldn't make Chyna be with Randy. She could only hope that they would work out.

Ron watched everything from the shadows. Cena was alive and getting better and worst of all he was signing a new contract. He hoped Cena would take a little time to be with Hailey and the baby. Randy was still out for a few more weeks. He couldn't believe his plan wasn't working. He could only hope that Trevor took the blame and didn't reveal his part in everything.

Please Review.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61: Dejavu

Hailey woke up and looked out the window. It was a beautiful day with a perfect blue sky and fluffy white clouds. She could hear birds chirping and she was so happy to still be alive to enjoy it.

She stretched a little then rolled over to look at the empty chair beside her. She knew that John had went ahead to Springfield to get things ready for Ethan's arrival. Since he had come so early, many of the things she had bought for him still needed to be unpacked.

She turned and opened her eyes.

"Hey." she said surprised to see Chyna sitting in the chair instead of an empty chair. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked too peaceful." she forced a smile.

"I'm so glad that you're here." Hailey said extending her hand out. Chyna took her hand and looked down.

"I guess its harder to go back to being alone than I thought." She said with a little laugh. "It's nice to have friends."

"So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"No." but she smiled and gave Hailey a hug. "but I am trying to understand."

"I'm glad….what about Randy?"

"I think its better…if Randy and I just stay friends."

"I don't think he would think that was better."

"It's all I can do right now….It's going to take some time for me to trust….both of you. But I want to try."

"We sure didn't make this easy for you." Hailey sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"I know. And I am trying to understand that you two did think John and I had betrayed you. I'm still hurt."

"I get that."

"So, when are they letting you get out of here."

"tomorrow morning." Hailey said sitting up. "I can't wait to go home." she thought for a moment. "but it won't be the same if you're not there."

"Hailey…"

"Please, Please, Please move back into the guest house."

"Okay okay." Chyna couldn't say no to Hailey's playful whining. The woman had grown on her and Chyna enjoyed being around her.

The next day Hailey was released from the hospital and Chyna offered to bring her home for John so he didn't have to make the long drive back to the hospital from Springwood.

But John wasn't the only one waiting for them when they pulled into the driveway of the lavish estate. Randy was waiting beside his best friend. Not only to welcome his God son, Ethan, but to hopefully change Chyna's mind about their relationship.

"Hi." Chyna said trying to sound like nothing had ever happened between them, but it was hard. Her heart was aching.

"Hey." Randy said. She could smell alcohol on his breath.

"You want to take this." Chyna said thrusting a heavy bag filled with all the gifts Hailey had received for Ethan while she was in the hospital. Then she walked past him carrying a few gift bags. He followed her in and stood in the background.

"Hailey, where are you going?" John asked. Hailey had just barely sat down and had jumped right back up.

"It's nearly dinner time." she told her husband. "I'm going to see if my kitchen is still one piece."

"Sit down Hailey." Chyna laughed. "I will cook tonight."

"You cook?" Hailey asked surprised.

"I have been known to." Chyna joked with her friend.

"So, what's going on with you Randy?" Hailey asked. Randy hadn't said a word since she had arrived. He just sat in a corner of the living room alone. He was barely there. She knew his mind wasn't.

"I'm fine." he said.

"So, did the doctor tell you when you can return to work?" She knew he had seen his doctor that day for a follow up to his surgery.

"I'm…..I'm not going back to the WWE." he said sadly.

"what? Why?"

"Vince called me this morning and said that he wasn't going to renew my contract."

"Because of the injury? Can he do that?"

"it has nothing to do with the injury. It's my performance. He said I'm a danger to myself and the other superstars. He's probably right. My head has been out of it since…."

"Damn…" John moaned. "Its because of the kidnapping. I'm sorry Randy."

"It's not your fault that I can't keep my private life out of my head while I'm in the ring."

"I'll talk to Vince."

"No, I don't want you to do that John. Thanks but no thanks. I'm okay with it. There's a lot of other things I have always wanted to do."

"Like what? You have never wanted anything but this."

"Before maybe, but now…." he smiled and looked toward the kitchen. "Now, I think there is something I would be much better at."

"Dude, she barely talks to you."

"I know." Randy said sadly. "but I'm not giving up on her. Never really did."

"I guess she really does have a reason to be mad then." John told him. "Excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and make sure Ethan's nursery is ready."

"You put it together this morning….." Hailey was confused by her husband's sudden need to leave the room. "I'm going to go with him….Cheer up Randy, I'm sure she will forgive you. Just give it time."

After dinner Randy watched as Chyna held Ethan in her arms for Hailey while she used the bathroom. Randy couldn't help but think that she looked like a natural holding the small infant in her arms.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed." Hailey said when she returned and Chyna handed the baby to John. She knew that Hailey was playing match maker again in her own subtle way. The only way she knew she could get away with it without John chastising her.

Randy had left the room already after Hailey had returned and Chyna decided to head to the guest house and watch some TV. It had been a long time since she just relaxed and she was looking forward to it.

"So, Are you going to drink all the time now?" She said sarcastically when she saw Randy sitting on a lounge chair near the pool, drinking a beer. A opened, half empty case sat beside him.

"What do you care?"

"Whatever…" she threw up her hand and kept going towards the guest house.

"You know I think you look for reasons to keep men at arms length." he accused.

"Not this again. Seriously Orton, you need a new argument."

"Why, I think the truth works just fine." he said throwing his empty bottle into a nearby trash can. "You still haven't proved it wrong."

"The truth is Randy, that you cheated on me. It's black and white. There is no grey area there."

"Bull shit. It's an excuse. You forgave Hailey, You and her act like nothing happened."

"I'm not intimate with Hailey nor do I have plans to be." she barked and opened the door to the guest house.

Randy kept her from closing it and thrust it hard nearly making her fall.

"I love you." he said steadily walking her way although she was backing away from him with fear on her face. "I never stopped loving you. Can't you get that?"

"Get out!"

"I'm not listening to that." he ignored her request. Chyna thought he was going to grab her and force her to kiss him like he had before to make her see things his way, but instead he dropped to his knee, pulled a red velvet ring box from his pocket with one hand and took her hand with the other.

"Marry me."

Chyna couldn't hide her surprise. She swallowed hard then slid her hand from his.

"Why don't you get some sleep and try again when you're sober." she told him and then shut herself in the bathroom until he left.

Please Review.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62: Hailey

John heard the door shut and Randy coming up the stairs. He left a sleeping Hailey and headed out to see his friend.

"What's with the drinking?" John asked as Randy walked by the master bedroom. He had noticed Randy drinking more than he use too.

"Just something to do." He replied.

John sighed and shut the door to the master bedroom. He didn't want to wake Hailey.

"So, did you talk to Chyna?"

"I asked her to marry me."

"What?" John was shocked. He had no idea that Randy was going to ask her. "What did she say?"

"She said why don't I get some sleep and try again when I'm sober."

"Then you should ask while sober."

"Come on John, did you ask Hailey while sober?"

John laughed a little. "No, I was drunk when I asked her but I did ask her again sober the next day."

"I'm going to ask again because I want her. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about her. Do you know what that is like?"

"Yes, I do." John replied. "I feel the same way about Hailey."

"John, if we love them so much, then why cheat? Why did I sleep with Hailey? Why did you sleep with other girls before you asked Hailey to marry you?"

"I'm not sure. I guess when I realized how much I love Hailey and how I wanted nothing more than spend my life with her. I knew that I didn't want anyone else."

"But you tried to sleep with Chyna."

"I did and I regret that I tried. I'm glad she turned me down so I didn't make a mistake."

"You forgave Hailey and me so easily. Why?"

John sighed. "Let's go downstairs and talk. I don't want to wake up Hailey or Ethan."

Randy nodded and they headed downstairs. They went to the living room and sat down.

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Randy asked John. "Why did you forgive us so easily?"

"Because I understand the circumstances." John sighed again. "Randy, I love Hailey and I know she is it for me. There is no one else I want. I also know she needed something. She thought I left her alone and pregnant to go off with her friend. She was broken and she needed something. You provided that. Do you realize how much you helped her? She would have fallen apart more and there was no telling what might happen. You saved her. I can't be mad about that. Am I a little angry? Yes because you slept with my wife. But I understand things and I have made my peace with it."

"I don't think Chyna can. John, I knew sleeping with Hailey was a mistake right after it happened. But I couldn't break her heart. She was lost and I wanted to help. I should have done it differently."

"Randy, you can't change the past. You can only move on from it and not repeat your mistake. You have to show Chyna that you won't repeat it. I think deep down she understands why it happened but it doesn't change that it hurt her."

"Yeah." Randy sighed. "I just wish I could show her that I'm not going to cheat."

"Give it time." John said just as Ethan started crying. "I'm going to get him before Hailey wakes up. Go to bed and sleep it off and see how tomorrow is."

"Thanks." Randy watched John headed upstairs to his son. He sighed and headed up himself. He would ask her again tomorrow. He wasn't ready to give up on them yet. He was going to take John's advice and show her he wouldn't cheat."

The next morning Hailey got up and fed and changed Ethan. Once she had, she took him downstairs to make breakfast. She wanted to know what happened between Chyna and Randy.

"Morning." Chyna said coming in. She saw Hailey making some French toast.

"Morning. I hope French toast is okay." Hailey replied.

"It's fine." Chyna sat down on the stool at the island. She played with Ethan as she sat there. Hailey had him in his little bouncer on the counter.

"So, what happened last night?" Hailey asked as she dipped the toast in the mixture and placed it on the griddle.

"Randy asked me to forgive him like I have you. I told him that I wasn't intimate with you. He cheated. There is no way around that." Chyna sighed. "He also asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" Hailey asked excitedly.

"I told to get some sleep and try again when he was sober."

"So, does that mean you are considering it?"

"I don't know honestly. How can I trust him? I'm trying to understand why it happened and I do in a way but I'm not sure."

"Chyna, you can't erase the past. You can only move on from it and try to learn from the mistakes you make. Everyone makes them. No one is perfect no matter how much you think they are. People are human. They make mistakes. What happened was a mistake." Hailey looked at her friend. "Randy's a guy and that pretty much dooms him from the beginning. The point is we make mistakes. But everyone deserves a second chance and forgiveness."

"Do they?" Chyna asked as she played with Ethan. "Sometimes people are beyond forgiveness."

"I don't believe that. Yes some people are evil and don't really deserve forgiveness. But forgiveness isn't given because people deserve it. It's given because they need it and it's the right thing to do." Hailey walked over to make coffee. "I know I'm the last one who should say what is right or wrong. But forgiveness is the one thing that shows what type of person someone is. If you can forgive mistakes and give someone a second chance, it shows that you are a good person. I know life is hard sometimes and it's easier to shut someone out and say I can't forgive you for this. But nothing in life worth having is easy."

"Breakfast yet?" John asked as he walked in with Randy behind him.

"It's ready so let's sit down." Hailey replied.

They all sat down and ate breakfast. After they had, John took Ethan upstairs.

"I hope you think about what I said." Hailey whispered to Chyna before following John upstairs.

Chyna and Randy sat in the kitchen in the silence waiting for the other to say something.

Please Review.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63: Dejavu

Randy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Chyna's cell phone. She smiled apologetically and answered it. After a few moments of talking she hung up and began to clear the dishes. She rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher.

"so, you got that thing replaced already?" Randy asked addressing her new cell phone. It wasn't what he wanted to talk about but he couldn't find the words.

"Ya. I had to." she said as she poured soap into the dishwasher. She then closed it and started it. "I sold a story about the time John and I was held captive."

"What?" Randy was shocked. "You're selling the story? Why?" He couldn't understand why she would use that situation to further her career. He thought that perhaps there was very few boundaries when it came to her writing.

"Don't look at me like that…Look, if I didn't write it, someone else would have and I would much rather give the papers a first hand account written with what I choose then let them make it up. You don't know how these guys are."

"Ya I do. Sometimes I think you're no different."

"I don't really care what you think."

"Does John know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to talk to him about after I'm done here." she began to clean the counters and the stove.

"I thought you were done with the tabloids."

"I am. This isn't for a tabloid."

"then who's buying the story?'

"Randy, in case you have forgotten…we are not dating. I am not your girlfriend or anything that could warrant me having to tell you everything I do."

"Fine." he said getting up and walking out of the room. "You know you give me a hard time about a lot of shit, but I think you have forgotten just how much you have written in that magazine of yours about me that I let go."

"Only because you wanted to screw me!" she screamed at him. "Tell the truth Orton. If you didn't think I was hot. If you didn't want to get in my pants would you have let it go?"

"Of course I would have, because unlike SOME people. I don't hold a grudge."

Chyna flung the dish cloth into the sink from across the room.

"Ya that's right. It would be real hard to stay close to your ex wife if you didn't get over her being with your best friend. Or is the other way around? Maybe you are only friends with John so you can be around Hailey."

"You're completely out of line!"

"I'm I? I think the facts prove other wise. You didn't waste anytime once John was out of the picture."

"that's not what happened."

"You went to bed with her!" Chyna screamed. "And don't give me all the bullshit excuses Orton. You wanted her back. You couldn't even wait until they were divorced!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Shut up!" Randy reached out and grabbed her. He swung her body around so her back was against his chest and then clasped his hand over her mouth. "Do you want to know the truth!" he snapped in her ear. "I'll tell you!" he tried to control his temper as he forced her to be silent. He lowered his voice and spoke softly into her ear. "I slept with her because I felt sorry for her. She was falling apart. She clung to me…if I had rejected her…."

Chyna bit down hard on his hand making him yelp and let go of her.

"Damn it!" he screamed. "Why do you have to be so damn physical."

"Why do you?"

"son of a bitch that hurt!"

"Good!"

Randy started to laugh.

"Woman, I swear I don't know why….I mean you drive me so freaking crazy!"

"Then why are you so upset?" She said in an angry but calm and cool tone. She walked past him and headed out the back door to the guest house.

Randy waited a few minutes. He shook his hand and waited for it to stop hurting then he headed to the guest house. He didn't knock and swung the door open causing the doorknob to make a hole in the wall.

"Grea….." He interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers forcefully. She had no choice but to kiss him back.

"I was hurt when I thought you left me for him." he held her tight in his arms. "I was so hurt. I don't think I was ever angry. I just kept asking myself what I could have done better."

"Randy, don't. I'm done talking about this."

"Well, I'm not!" he snapped. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand for what happened with Hailey and me to ruin what took us so long to build. I mean. All I saw was you. The whole time. I just wanted you and thought I couldn't have you and I just wanted….but it was stupid. Okay. I'm stupid for believing that you…"

"Shut up." Chyna said putting her finger over his lips. "I still want you, you idiot. I just want to be mad for a while."

"Are you about done?"

"No." she shook her head. He grinned and kissed her passionately. He guided her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Months of missing each other stepped out of the shadows and over powered the hurt and pain they both felt. They made love passionately. The love their hearts desired was far more powerful than anything they had gone through.

"I have to go." Chyna said when they had finished and had laid in bed together for a few moments. "I have to talk to John and then I have to meet the newspaper editor."

"Okay." he said watching her dress. "but don't make any plans for tonight. We are going out."

"Sure." she said and smiled as she grabbed her pocket book and the folder she had placed a copy of her story in and hurried out the door.

John read the story she had written. He wasn't happy about it until Chyna explained to him why she had written it.

"That's good." he said laughing after he had read it. "It's very vague but I guess only you and I know that. You're very good at writing the truth without actually writing the truth. I know that makes no sense, but I don't."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it because I can't do anything with it unless you sign this." she handed him a release paper.

"Hmm. I never had to sign this before."

"that's because I wasn't writing for Daily Springwood before." she said with a smile. "I told you Cena. I really want to write serious stories."

"Well, good luck. You deserve to use your talent for something better than those sleazy tabloids. You're talent is far more useful to expose crooked politicians and tax scams."

"I think you're missing the point, but I'll take it. See ya later."

"Bye."

Later that night Randy walked into the guest house for his date with Chyna. He expected to see her wearing the slinky black dress that she had hung on her closet door, instead he found her packing.

"Where are you going?"

"North Carolina." she told him as if it were no big deal. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and scanned the items in her suitcase. She didn't know what type of clothing she would need so she wanted to make sure she had a little of everything.

"So, you got the job?" he tried to hide his disappointment, but he knew how important Chyna's journalism career was. He knew she felt the same way when she was on assignment as he did when he was in the ring.

"Not exactly."

"Okay, Now I really don't understand." he said sitting down on the bed. The ring he had tried to give her the night before was in his jacket pocket and he wondered if he had moved too quick when he had bought it.

"Randy, I did get a job, but not with the paper." she said moving quickly from one end of the room to the other, picking up items and tossing them into a small duffle bag. "I ran into the executor producer of Channel twelve news. You know that guy….the one who does all the big on scene exclusives."

"Clark somebody, Ya. So what?"

"So what? Okay, Let me put it in terms you would understand. It's like saying that Dewayne The Rock Johnson left and got a job with a bigger company."

"There isn't a bigger company than the WWE."

"Oh, don't act like a jock on me right now."

"I really hate it when you associate me with some dumb high school football star."

"Sorry. Geeze." she said rolling her eyes. "Just say that the Rock got another job and you were offered his job."

"Wow that is big."

"Exactly." she said still packing. "but its only an audition. They liked my personality. You remember that one interview I did …with you."

"Of course." he said laughing.

"Well, it wasn't much, but they like it. There is this big storm that they are saying is going to hit the coast of North Carolina in two or three days. They want me to go down and cover it and if they like it….I will get the job."

"Wait, are you talking about a hurricane."

"Ya. What did you think I was talking about, A sand storm?"

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous especially when you don't have the job."

"No. I don't. This is so much better that writing. I mean I will still write of course. But this is a dream that…that I never dared to dream because I didn't think it was possible, so I never tried to go for it. But it fell into my lap Randy. I can't just walk away."

"Chyna, Chyna slow down. I get it." he said holding her shoulders and smiling. "I get it. This is a big opportunity for you. And you should go. In fact…I'm going with you."

"No, Randy…..you shouldn't…."

"why? Because its dangerous. That's exactly why I'm going with you. I don't understand why you would put yourself in danger just to get a story, but I guess its no different than me putting my body on the line every time I get in that ring. I'm not letting you go alone."

"Okay." she said realizing that she wouldn't be able to talk him out of it. "But I got to meet the helicopter the station is sending me with a camera crew. They won't let no one else ride with us." she said as she closed her suitcase. "It's a long drive from here and I'm pretty sure the airport has already closed for all incoming flights. Randy I think you're just going to have to let me go on this one. I'll be fine. Look, I promise I will take cover the minute it gets out of hand."

"No, Absolutely not."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Orton. I'm going to get on that helicopter. I'll be back in few days." She through her duffle bag over her shoulder and grabbed her suitcase. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"Why does that sound like you know you are saying it for the last time."

"you read too much into things." she laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. "I'll see you in a few days."

Please Review.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64: Hailey

Hailey was in the kitchen with Ethan when Randy walked in. She knew he had talked to Chyna.

"So, how did it go?" She asked him.

"It went good. I think we are getting back."

"That's great. I'm happy you are." She replied with a smile.

"Hailey, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what happened between us. It never should have happened. We were with other people and even though we thought they were gone together, it shouldn't have happened." He sighed. "I just wanted to make you feel better."

"You felt sorry for me right?" She said to him.

"Yes, I felt sorry for you. You were clinging to me and I wanted to be there for you."

"Yeah, because that's Hailey, right? The weak fragile stupid girl. The one who has to cling to someone because she can't deal." She said with some angry in her voice.

"That's not what I meant." He replied trying to diffuse the situation.

"But it is what you said and I know you meant it. Everyone thinks I'm weak. They all pity me."

"That's not true Hailey. You're a great person."

"God, it makes me so mad when you guys do this."

"Hailey, we don't pity you." He said walking over to her.

"Like hell you don't. I heard you say you slept with me because you felt sorry for me and I was clinging to you. And if you rejected me, then I would go crazy. I heard John tell Chyna that I was fragile and weak. I'm so sweet and caring. That I can't take things." She walked away from him and over to the door at led to the back yard. "I don't see how you both love me or in your case loved me, if you think I'm so weak."

"That's not it. The situation was difficult. You aren't weak."

"God, stop lying to me. Did you do enough of that in high school and when John and Chyna were gone? You made me feel stupid. You pretend how you felt when you should have just been honest with me. I mean did you ever really love me? Or was I just the girl you dated because it was appropriate and only married me because you just happen to knock me up one night."

"Hailey, I do love you well not like I use to. I loved you when we were younger. We just weren't meant to be. But I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did. Not by being with me but by lying to me. If you didn't want to be with me, you should have just said something. Being with me and making me think that was just cruel. You played on my feelings thinking you were helping me because you think I'm weak."

"That's not it." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"God stop lying!" She yelled. "Just tell me the truth!"

"Fine, I do think you're weak. Hailey, look at things. You couldn't handle when you got that instant message supposedly from John. You went crazy and were put away for a few days. I was trying to protect you. I didn't want anything to cause you more pain."

"But lying to me was so much better. You know, I wish you and John would have faith in me. Instead of treating like I'm five."

"Hailey." John said walking in. He had only heard the last part of the conversation. "We don't mean to do that."

"But you do. To you both, I'm this weak, fragile girl. Someone you have to take care of and make sure she has no unhappiness because she will freak out and go crazy." She picked up the nearest thing to her which was a plate. "So how about this for crazy?"

She threw the plate against the wall breaking it. "Here is to my husband. Who loves me so much but that didn't stop him from trying to screw my friend while being held hostage by someone."

She picked up another plate. "Here is to my best friend Randy and my former husband. Who loves me like a friend but slept with me because he pitied me. Poor pathetic Hailey."

She threw the plate against wall. "Here is to my friend Chyna, who is the only one of you that doesn't pity me but who will probably never really forgive me for sleeping with her boyfriend.

She picked up another plate and threw it against the wall. "Finally to the person who shot me twice, killed one of my children and almost killed Ethan and kidnapped my husband and friend and almost killed them both. To the person who made all our lives fall apart. We will never truly get them back."

She took three of the plates and threw them against the wall. She walked out of the kitchen and upstairs leaving John and Randy downstairs.

"Damn, Hailey is scary and hot when she is angry." John said to him.

"Cena." Randy said.

"I'm going to go talk to her and try to calm her down. Why don't you clean up down here?"

"Right." Randy got the broom and dustpan and started cleaning it up.

John headed upstairs. He knew Hailey was probably in the master bedroom. He checked on Ethan who was sleeping and managed to sleep through Hailey's rant. He smiled at his son and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and saw Hailey sitting on the balcony. He walked out to where she was.

"Is it safe to sit down?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said softly.

"So did you say everything you needed to?" He asked sitting down.

"I think so." She laughed. "I'm sorry I went off."

"I'm not." He laughed. "It was something you needed to do apparently. Hales, you hold so much in and you rarely get angry but sometimes you just have to let the anger out."

"Yeah." She said with a sigh.

"Hales, I know treat you like you're so breakable but I love you and I just want to protect you."

"I know you do and I love you for that but I'm not breakable. I can take more than you think."

"I know you can. You are a strong person. Everything we have been through and all that we have lost, you remained strong. Yes, you broke for a minute but you made it through. We made it through. We can make it through anything." He took her hand in his. "Anything."

She smiled before kissing him. "Thank you for that. I needed to hear you say it."

"Always and I love that you went off. It shows a different side of you and one that is so hot."

She laughed. "Thanks."

He pulled her into his lap and held her close. "Everything will be okay and I'm sorry about everything too."

She smiled and kissed her husband. She knew he was right. They had made it through things. But would things stay good or would something try them again. Only time and fate knew what was to come. The only thing they could do was wait and see what comes.

Please Review.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65: Dejavu

Chyna stepped out of the helicopter. It had landed near the beach in North Carolina. She had a hard time holding her skirt from flying up because of the wind. She assumed it was from the helicopter's down draft but realized she was wrong the moment she had traveled away from it.

The winds coming off the water were stronger than she remembered them being. She had only visited it once in her life and she hadn't been crazy about it. She doubted that experiencing it in the middle of a hurricane would improve her impression.

"Okay, let's get this shot so we can get out of here." she said to the camera man who had been sent with her. She didn't want to wait too long to get the interviews from the residents. She wanted to make sure she was able to get to a safe place inland before the Hurricane hit. She would come back after and to get shots of the damage.

She stood in front of an angry ocean and held the microphone in her hand. The wind threatened to knock her down and the sand burned her face as it hit her as if someone was shooting it at her through a gun. It made it hard for her to keep her composure and to finish her statements. Her hair continued to whip around her and she feared her thin clothes would be stripped form her body.

"this is insane!" she screamed.

"What did you think? This was going to be a little rain storm?"

"Just run the camera, Harvey." Chyna snapped. "Isn't that what they pay you to do?"

"Ya." he said hoisting it back on his shoulder. He had been told that Chyna was unpredictable and to focus on her every move.

It took her two hours to get a decent video she could show to the editor. But getting it had been frightening. In the middle of her interview a metal outdoor table had been slung across the beach and she barely ducked out of the way. But the camera man didn't miss capturing it shatter the large picture window of the nearby beach house.

"Over there!" Chyna said pointing at the large waves that caught a yacht that was heading into the docks. It had arrived too late and was rolled over and over with each wave. "It looks like the hurricane is on its way." she continued to speak into the microphone. Finally she sent a sign to the camera man to cut. It was getting too dangerous. The beach was abandoned. All the residents had already headed for cover.

"Look out!" Harvey yelled out, but he was too late. The lid of a aluminum trash can hurled through the air like a Frisbee and caught her across the forehead. She dropped down to the sand and grabbed her head. She could already feel the blood seeping through the gash.

"damn." she said. "I thought this thing wasn't supposed to hit until tomorrow morning!" she hollered over the wind.

"I guess its early." Harvey yelled. He didn't shut off his camera. He held tight to it. He didn't want to miss anything.

"We can't land here!" A young helicopter driver told Randy. "It's too dangerous."

"Land it!" Randy sounded panicked. He had chartered the private helicopter so he could follow Chyna to the beach. He had paid double what the pilot normally charged.

"The storm is already making land fall!" The pilot complained. "Mister, this is my grandpa's helicopter if anything happens to….."

"Nothing's going to happen. Just put it down on that hotel over there." Randy said pointing to a nearby building with a landing pad.

The pilot did as Randy asked.

"thanks." Randy said taking his bag. "Can you come back in an hour?"

"I don't know." the pilot said, keeping his eye on the high waves that seemed to be coming in land a lot further than they should.

"One hour. I'll call you"

"If the weather permits."

Randy nodded and hurried inside the hotel and took an elevator to the bottom. He tried to call Chyna, but she didn't answer her cell phone. He didn't know if she would still be on the beach or if she had already found shelter. He hoped she wasn't doing anything crazy.

"Keep filming!" Chyna told Harvey as they huddled under an awning. The wind blew it hard, threatening to take it off the building.

"I'm taping." Harvey informed her. "this is great footage. No one is going to have this."

"Can you run that thing while we're moving?" Chyna asked as she dug into her purse for a hair bow. She wanted to try and keep her hair out of her face.

"I can if you can talk while we run." he laughed. "But we got to hurry. We should have headed in land a long time ago."

"I know. I don't think the weather guy knew it was coming this fast."

They hurried away from the ocean, Harvey ran his camera's capturing everything he could. Chyna continued to describe what the storm was doing as she walked swiftly beside him. She tried to get in the shots as much as possible.

"Oh!" she yelled and pointed as the roof of a nearby business was lifted off. "and the hurricane hasn't even made landfall yet!" Then she found herself falling to the ground. The force behind a gust of wind knocked her down as if she were nothing more than one of the beach umbrella's it was tossing along the sand.

"Are you alright?" Harvey asked stopping for a moment.

"I'm fine." Chyna said pulling herself up. "What the hell?" She looked up and noticed a familiar face. He was coming her way, but he didn't seem to see her. He also didn't see the boat trailer that was being pushed by the wind as if it were being pulled by a truck down the highway. He was only a few feet from her, shielding his face with his arm from the heavy, stinging rain that flew in sideways. Chyna jumped up and ran grabbing his arm and jerking him. They both fell backwards on the sidewalk as the boat trailer caught a pocket of air and skipped over them.

"I knew you were dangerous." Randy joked, still laying on top of her.

"Me?" Chyna smiled. "You're the one crushing me right now."

It was hard for them to get to their feet.

"Chyna, We got about ten minutes before the hurricane makes land fall." Harvey called out. He was listening to a small handheld weather radio. It was full of static and he could barely make out the report.

"We will never make it to that high school they told us to go to by then. It's like an hour away!" Chyna yelled over the wind.

"Come on!" Randy said taking her hand. He had already sent a text to the helicopter pilot. His phone wouldn't let him call out but he was relieved when the text he had tried was answered.

Randy hadn't gone far from the hotel before finding Chyna. Some may have called it a stroke of good luck but Randy knew it was fate that drew him and Chyna to the same places just as it always had since they had met. Moments later they were on the roof and the helicopter was landing. They hurried to the door and climbed in before the pilot had completely made his landing. Then they were carried up into the air.

"Wow." Chyna said looking out the window. They were flying above the storm, which seemed to be the safest place to be at the time. "Can you fly over it more."

"Sure can." The pilot told her. He knew that as long as he stayed far above the storm, it would not affect the performance of his craft.

"Harvey turn on that camera." Chyna said and she opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing!" Randy said putting his arm across her chest protectively.

"Relax, As long as she keeps that seat belt on, she ain't going anywhere." The pilot laughed. It wasn't normal for the door to be open, but he didn't mind. It would only be dangerous for his flight if he were to dip the helicopter lower. "Just make it quick, okay"

"Gotcha." Chyna spoke into the microphone on the helmet they all wore.

The storm was beautiful from above. They could see the winds and water swirling in one large circle. It's ten mile wide eye perfectly outlined in its center. It was moving furiously and made a complete land fall. Chyna reported on the storm and how she saw it as it swirled beneath her. She commented on the destruction and devastation the people who lived near the beach would find. She also told how they wouldn't be the only ones. The storm would surely reach as far as mid state.

"Okay, I'm about empty. We better head to a safe place." the pilot informed them and they closed the door and made a quick retreat. They landed a few miles from the high school that was being used as a refugee shelter for residents with no where else to go.

"Thanks!" Randy told the pilot when they landed. He handed him a generous tip and the guy smiled.

"It's been interesting." The pilot tipped his hat and hurried off to get out of the rain.

Inside the high school, they were immediately ushered into the gym. The entire room was filled with people. There was barely any room to move around. It was loud and there were some crying and some looking for others. Chyna thought it was very disorganized and she decided to try and interview some of them early.

She learned that many of them were scared because it was seldom that a storm would hit the coast head on and even more rare that it would come in as far as they had gone. They were safer than the coast was at that moment, but they still had to deal with flooding and tornado warnings. Many feared that they hadn't moved far enough out of the storms path.

Finally, she felt she had enough and she decided to find a place to rest until the storm was over. It was then that she let herself hear the thunderous booms outside. The wind howled and it was then she realized just how dangerous the assignment had turned out to be.

Randy sat beside her and nudged her playfully. He smiled at her with his mischievous grin.

"I can't believe you followed me here. Now I know you have been hit in the head too many times."

"Ah, I couldn't let you have all the fun. Besides, I can't stand to go without this too long." He leaned in and kissed her lips. Then he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He led her through the crowd before she could ask what he was up to. She laughed when he bolted out of the gymnasium doors.

"Where are we going?"

"I have no clue." he said. "but isn't it fun. I feel like I am a teenager sneaking around the school during class."

Chyna laughed and they began to run hand and hand down the halls. They turned down different corridors until they couldn't remember how to get back to the gym. They came to a set of stairs and raced down them. Randy tried each door.

"they're all locked." he laughed.

"duh."

"Ah ha!" he said happily when he found one that was open. It was the last door on the hall. It was a small room and looked like some kind of an office. It had a desk and a sofa in it and Randy wondered if it belonged to the guidance counselor. He closed the door behind them and immediately began to kiss Chyna passionately.

"We are in the middle of a tornado warning and you want to make out."

"Exciting isn't it?" Randy whispered as he began to unbutton her shirt. Chyna found that she enjoyed the passion that came with knowing that the building could be hit by a twister at any moment. They ended up making love in the small office, the possibility of getting caught thrilled them and for a moment, they were only sixteen and the tortures and stress of their adult lives didn't matter, nor did it enter their minds. All they cared about was enjoying the moment and each other.

Please Review.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66: Dejavu1978 and Hailey

Randy and Chyna fell asleep together on the sofa in the small office of the high school. They were both exhausted by the days events and from the weeks before.

The sound of loud chatter and confusion awoke them. Chyna laid and listened. It had felt so good to fall asleep on Randy's chest.

The sound got louder and Randy nudged her gently to signal her that they should get dressed. Then they went into the hall to find that all of the people who had been staying in the gym where heading down the stairs quickly. Some where in a panic.

"what's going on?" Randy asked one of the men who wore a cops uniform.

"Tornado warning." he told him. Then went on to direct the crowd further down the hall and towards a door that opened to a staircase that would take them to the basement.

"This is a big school." Randy said as he watched the kayos. "Chyna where are you going?" He called out when he realized that Chyna had begun to push her way through the crowd. She had spotted Harvey standing by the big window at the top of the stairs. His camera on his shoulder.

"oh my." Chyna said seeing the scene outside. The hurricane had caused a chain reaction across the state. There were several twisters forming and dropping slightly. None of them seemed to touch the ground. But it was still an alarming site.

"Woman you have got to stop doing that!" Randy said coming up behind her. Chyna smiled and looked up at him with the cunning smile he couldn't resist. "I mean it."

"I'm sorry Randy." she said honestly before kissing his cheek. "I guess I'm just not used to having anyone around who cares what I do or what happens to me."

"well, you do now." he said taking her hand and leading her back down the stairs. "Come on Harvey." he said taking the guys jacket and making him go with him as well. "you two are going to kill me I swear."

"Oh, so the truth comes out." Chyna joked as they made their way to the basement. "You are worried about your own neck.'

"Ya and I'm worried about yours. How can I marry you if you're not in one piece?"

"I think I would have to say yes first Orton." she reminded him.

"that's just a minor glitch. I have no doubt that you will be my wife."

"and what makes you so sure?"

"Because I see it in your eyes, Chyna." he stopped and took her hand. "I love you. I loved you from the moment I first saw you. I loved you even when I thought you had left me for my best friend. I love you know even though you're being a real pain in the ass."

Chyna blushed and let herself fall into his arms. She reached into his jeans pocket.

"What are you doing?"

She just smiled until she felt what she knew was there. She took the engagement ring that he had offered her before she had left Springwood and slipped it on her own finger. She showed it to him and winked.

"Finally." Randy said with a big smile. Then he kissed her lips passionately. They were soon the only ones left in the hall. Everyone else had gone to the basement. Everyone but Harvey.

"Hey are you two coming?"

After the storm, the spent a few more days covering the devastation left behind on by the hurricane. Then they returned to Springwood. Chyna gained the job easily and Randy was happy that her next assignment wasn't as dangerous nor were the ones she was sent on during the months that she planned her wedding. Hailey helped her and was excited. Chyna laughed at how happy planning her and Randy's wedding had made Hailey. And Chyna was grateful for her help because she was lost when it came to romance.

The day of the wedding came and everyone was excited including the bride to be. Hailey knew no matter how much Chyna would resist it, she was excited to getting married. They stood in the bride's room of the hotel. Both Randy and Chyna decided that a wedding in a church wasn't something they wanted. They wanted a civil ceremony. Hailey helped Chyna into her charmeuse floor length gown with a v neck bodice and ruched empire waist and a halter neckline.

"This is the perfect dress." Hailey said with a smile.

"Thanks." Chyna replied with a smile.

"Well, let's get you married."

They headed out and got in position for the ceremony. Hailey saw Randy waiting at the end of the aisle as John took her arm and they headed down the aisle together.

"You are the most beautiful woman here." He whispered as they walked." Hailey blushed and tapped his arm playfully to chastise him. "don't let the bride hear you say that." she whispered before they spilt at the front. John took his place beside Randy and Hailey waited to be joined by Chyna.

The music changed. It wasn't the traditional playing of "Here comes the bride" as everyone had expected. Instead a soft instrumental of Edwin McCain's I'll Be played as Chyna made her way down the aisle. The guests turned to the door and watched Chyna.

Randy couldn't do anything more than smile. She looked so beautiful with her hair cascading down her back. It fell in soft waves about her shoulders and he found it breath taken considering she rarely wore her hair down. The dress she wore fit her perfectly. All he could think was how he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be marrying her.

Ron sat a few rows behind Randy's family on his side. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as Chyna made her way towards her destiny with a serene smile on her lips. It angered him that she was able to get away from Trevor, who had told had sent the cops asking questions since he had been arrested. So far Ron had a solid alibi and he was sure the cops thought that Trevor was crazy and pointing fingers to try and save his own skin.

He blamed Chyna mostly for the failure. She wouldn't just die as he had wanted. She fought and had saved not only her own life, but John's as well. Now Cena was back in action and he was again left in the shadows.

Randy, however had not returned and no one expected that he would. But it wasn't enough. They were still to blame for his downfalls. They were all to blame for his inability to gain success.

In his mind he saw them all looking at him. They were all laughing at him. His eyes grew dark. He could hear them. He could see them. They were pointing now. It angered him.

The soft music continued to play on and Chyna slowly made her way to the flower covered arch that had been made just for her and Randy.

Ron was sure she looked his way and gave him a smirk. She knew it was him and she was happy she had messed up his plan. She would be the first, he thought as he slid his hand inside his jacket.

Chyna joined Randy at the front and the judge began. He told them and the guests the meaning of marriage and its commitment. He asked if anyone objected and then turned to Randy and Chyna for their vows.

"Randy, your vows first."

"Hold up people." they all turned around to see two FBI agents in black suits walking up the aisle towards Randy and Chyna. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but this couldn't wait."

Randy looked at Chyna and hoped that she didn't see the interruption as a sign that they shouldn't marry.

"What is the problem?" Randy asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Orton, but we need you and Ms. Sparks to come with us. Mr. and Mrs. Cena as well."

"I'm not going anywhere." Chyna argued.

"Ms. Sparks," He took her arm gently and pulled her to the side and talked low so only Chyna and Randy could hear. "We have reason to believe that Trevor's accomplice is here. We tapped Trevor's phone calls and the man he was helping said he was going to deal with you here, today. All of you."

"Well, if you know who he is, just arrest him." Chyna challenged.

"We have a suspect, three actually."

"then take them in."

"I can't. there's not enough evidence to link the crime to any of them. We have to take you into protective custody. This guy is not only responsible for your kidnapping, but multiple counts of stalking and perhaps….perhaps even murder."

"fine" Chyna said taking Randy's hand. "We will go, but not until we are finished here."

Hailey and John stood by listening.

"Hailey, you and John should go ahead. I…."

"No." Hailey insisted. "I'm not letting this wacko interfere with my life. I'm not running. I'm staying right here."

"Hailey, I think…." John tried to reason.

"No. John. No. I'm tired of this. Besides. If we stay here, who ever this is might give himself away. If we leave….I mean what if he's never caught. Are we going to have to hide forever?"

"Hailey's right. I don't want to hide. If that's the way I have to live, I would rather die right here." Chyna agreed.

"John, just face it. We can't get these girls to do anything other than what they want." Randy said with a smile. He didn't want to wait to get married either. "Just stay close to Hailey." he whispered to his friend. "Sorry, but we came here to get married, and that's what we're going to do."

"Okay." the agent could see that it was no use. So he and his men stood nearby and watched the crowd, ready to jump into action if needed. It was dangerous for all of them, but he couldn't make them do anything they didn't want to do.

Ron watched impatiently. He saw the agents standing nearby. They stood calmly doing nothing more than scanning the room, but in his mind, they were looking right at him. They too, were pointing and laughing.

"Okay," the judge chuckled. "Where were we? Oh yes, Randy, you had something to say to Chyna." The room laughed lightly and Randy began with a smile.

"Chyna, it wasn't easy getting to this point in our relationship. But as someone once told me, nothing in life worth having was easy."

He glanced at Hailey and smiled softly. Hailey winked and he returned his gaze to Chyna.

"You fought so hard to not let me in but I knew you were the one and I wasn't stopping until you were mine. I'm thankful that you agreed to be my wife. I promise to make our life together great. To be the man you deserve. I love you."

He smiled as he placed the simple platinum 4mm band on her finger. "I, Randy, take you, Chyna, to be my wife."

"Chyna, your words to Randy."

Chyna took the ring from Hailey and her hand shook as she hovered it over his finger. It was the first time any of them had ever seen her flustered.

"Randy, marriage and all of this wasn't something I wanted in fact I work hard to avoid. When I met you, I did everything to get you to leave me alone but you were so persistent. I never knew anyone would do so much for me. I never wanted to fall in love with you or anyone but I did. I do love you."

She smiled as she placed the simple platinum 4mm band on his finger. "I, Chyna, take you, Randy, to be my husband."

Randy felt tears come to his eyes as he watched Chyna's fill with tears.

"Randy and Chyna, by exchanging vows and rings, you have made your commitment to each other. To be there for each other and remain faithful to each other and the vows you have made. By the power vested in me by the state and god, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Randy and Chyna kissed passionately among the claps of their friends and family.

The clapping made something in Ron's head snap. He heard nothing but thunderous laughter and he thought the agents were coming his way. He wouldn't be caught before he succeeded. He wouldn't go to jail until they all paid. He stood up and yelled. He pulled the gun from his jacket.

John and Randy moved quick, they stepped in front of the women they loved as three bullets shot through the air one after the other.

Chyna screamed as she watched Randy's body jolt back from the impact of a bullet. He carried her down to the floor with him.

The guests screamed and ran from the room. The entire scene was chaotic as three agents moved to tackle Ron, they pried the gun from his fingers and handcuffed him.

"This isn't over Cena!" he screamed as they dragged him from the room. "I will get you too. I will get you and both your whores. You messed up my life! You killed my career!"

"Randy!" Chyna touched his shoulder and her hand became stained with blood.

"Randy!" John and Hailey both knelt beside him, terrified that he was gone.

They all cried as he laid with his eyes closed and his head resting comfortably on his wife's chest.

"Randy, please." Chyna cried as she rocked him.

"He still has a pulse." Hailey was the only one who kept a level head even though inside she wanted to scream just as loudly as Chyna. Her husband held her but his shaking gave away his panic. Yet, John tried hard to be strong for everyone.

"Get some help!" John yelled at a nearby waiter as his wife pulled away Randy's jacket.

"Hey." Randy came to. "What's all the fuss about?" He smiled at Chyna.

"You scared the hell out of me Orton!" she screamed at him and he just chuckled and sat up. He finished removing his jacket, then looked at the whole in it. His shirt was stained with blood.

"I guess it's safe to say that I won't be getting my deposit back on this." he joked about his rented tux. He looked at Chyna who looked shaken. "Hey." he said putting his arms around her. "You didn't think you would leave you this soon did you?"

He hugged her. More shocked in her weakened and frightened appearance than he was that he had been shot.

"Looks like its only a flesh wound." Hailey said looking at it. "I swear… You two have to have drama everywhere don't you?"

"It's never boring." Randy winked.

It took a while for the police to take everyone's statements and leave.

Finally, they headed to the ballroom next door for the reception.

"It was a beautiful wedding, well aside from…" Hailey said to her husband as they watched Randy and Chyna dance.

"It was. You did a wonderful job. You should dump the actress thing and become a wedding planner." He replied with a smile. He wanted to forget about Ron shooting at them and the that he had been the one who had been behind his and Chyna's kidnapping all along. He just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Yeah but I like being an actress." She smiled before kissing her husband.

"And I'm excited that you will be doing a moment in time with me."

"Me too." He hadn't wanted her and Randy do a movie together. He knew that nothing would happen again between them but he just liked it better that he was doing the movie with her. "Give me your wedding ring."

"What?"

"Give me your wedding ring." He said taking off his and handing it to her.

She handed hers to him. "Hailey, I'm sorry for everything. I couldn't be happier that we are together and have our son. I love you so much. I love you as much today as the day we got married. There is no one I want to be my wife."

He slid her wedding ring back on her finger. She smiled knowing what he was doing.

"John, I love you. I love our life together. You are my soul mate and the person I want forever. I know we made mistakes but you learn from them. I learned that I love you more than I ever thought possible."

She slid his wedding band on his finger and smiled.

"I love you Hailey." He said before kissing her.

She pulled away and smiled. "I love you too."

"Did we just witness you redoing your vows." Chyna said coming up to the table and taking a bite of the chicken from Hailey's plate. "I'm starving."

"Well, sit down and eat." Hailey said laughing. She never dreamed that she and Chyna would become as close as they had.

"Thanks so much for helping me with the wedding Hailey." she looked down at her lap.

"Hey, what is it?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking. I mean if this is how things started for me and Randy, how is the rest of our lives going to be?"

"Don't even worry about that. You and Randy are going to be just as happy as me and John. I promise."

"I hope so." Chyna said, knowing that even John and Hailey, who were always seen as a perfect couple had had problems. "I hope so."

"Life is a wonderful thing." Hailey said dreamily as she watched John and Randy talk excitedly with each other. No doubt about to challenge each other at some dumb thing. "We can't predict the future and there is always a lot of bumps and potholes on the road we take to get there, but the ride sure is worth taking."

The End.

* * *

Please Review.

Well guys here is the story. So sorry I bombarded my followers emails today. As you know it's not something I normally do, but I wanted to get it up while I had time to. :)


End file.
